


Throne Of Albion

by sidhe_faerie



Series: For The Love Of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Paperlegends 2013 Merlin Big Bang</b><br/><b>Summary:</b> Arthur is now King of Camelot. He is becoming the leader he was destined to be. He must defend the land from Saxon invasion and unite the lands of Albion. But there are obstacles in his way. He must deal with the grief stricken King Lot and attempts on the lives of his family. He greatest task is lifting the ban on magick and bringing peace throughout all of Albion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Header Post

**Title:** Throne Of Albion  
 **Author:** "sidhe_faerie"  
 **Artist:** "zephre"  
 **Pairings/characters:** The Pendragon Family: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Hunith, Gaius, Elyan Leodegrance, Agravaine Du Bois, Devon Emrys, Anna Emrys, Amhar Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon (infant)  
George, Lily, Polly, Jack, Cecilia (wet nurse) Camelot Guard, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Kay, Sir Bors, Sir Marcus, Sir Bedivere, Sir Benet, Lady Bridget (Sir Benet’s Sister), Sir Leon, Lady Kate (Sir Leon’s wife). Lady Beatrice (infant), Scout at the Saxon battle, Lord Bedwyr, King Lot of Lothian/Orkney, Queen Morgause, Crown Prince Gaheris Prince Gareth, Prince Mordred (infant), Lot's Captain, King Accolon Rheged of North Wales, Accolon’s Captain, Grendor (Saxon), King Odin, Odin's Criminals, Odin’s Guard, Odin’s Dungeon Guards, Odin’s Councilor  
 **Rating:** NC-17/MA  
 **Word Count:** 60,958  
 **Warnings:** Major Character Death, Graphic Violence, Explicit Sex, Adult themes  
 **Summary:** Arthur is now King of Camelot. He is becoming the leader he was destined to be. He must defend the land from Saxon invasion and unite the lands of Albion. But there are obstacles in his way. He must deal with the grief stricken King Lot and attempts on the lives of his family. He greatest task is lifting the ban on magick and bringing peace throughout all of Albion.  
 **Author's notes:** **_This is Book 2 of a series_** The "For The Love Of Camelot" Series can be found here on AO3.  
Extra Special Thanks to "the_muppet" for making this a most wonderful experience. She has put in countless hours of work to make this the best Big Bang ever.  
Special thanks to my wonderful artist "zephre" who has made beautiful art for me again this year. I'm so glad she picked me last year and agreed to work on two stories this year. She is just awesome.  
Thanks to "archaeologist_d" for having all the spells from the show translated for me to use and the links to the translator to make my own.  
Thanks to my Beta "darkstarr_x" for doing so much reading this time and not killing me for doing two this year.  
 **Artist's notes and links:** The beautiful art by "zephre" are [here for the cover](http://www.paintedhippo.com/?portfolio=throne-of-albion-cover) and [here for the interior. ](http://www.paintedhippo.com/?portfolio=morgana-transforms) Please leave lots of comments there for her.  
 **Disclaimer:** Merlin and Its characters are the property of BBC and Shine. We do not profit in any way from this work.

 **Table of Contents**  
Cover  
Master Post  
Prologue  
Chapter 1: Camelot’s Joy  
Chapter 2: Amhar Pendragon, Prince of Camelot  
Chapter 3: Homecoming  
Chapter 4: Saxon Hordes  
Chapter 5: The Bloody Battle  
Chapter 6: Mothers And Children  
Chapter 7: Vengeance Planned  
Chapter 8: Captured  
Chapter 9: A Wing And A Prayer  
Chapter 10: Arrivals and Departures  
Chapter 11: A Father’s Heart  
Chapter 12: Impending Doom  
Chapter 13: Battles and the Dead  
Chapter 14: King Of Albion  
Chapter 15: Magick In Camelot  
Chapter 16: Promise Kept  
Chapter 17: The Future Has Arrived  
Spells


	3. The Once and Future King (Prologue)

**The Once and Future King (Prologue)**

In the era of the Once and Future King, many changes have now come to Camelot. King Arthur has brought in a new air of equality and justice. All men are no longer judged by their title but by their actions. That is true for nobleman, freeman and peasant alike.

His Queen is the most shining example of equality. Queen Guinevere was a humble servant in the very Palace where she now sits upon a throne. She is the King’s conscious and the voice for all those not of noble blood. She is called the ‘Heart of Camelot’ and rightly so. She represents all that is good and kind in King Arthur’s kingdom  

The biggest change has come to the Knights of Camelot. These brave men who serve Camelot are no longer just from the Noble houses. Any man with a talent for sword craft wishing to serve Camelot may do so as a Knight regardless his station. All that the King requires of them is loyalty and honorable duty

While the Druids and peaceable sorcerers are no longer hunted, they are not free. The Druids must still hide in the shadows, never revealing who they really are. King Arthur no longer pays a bounty for their capture but they are still outlaws in Camelot.

The laws against the use of magick still remain. It is the last vestige of King Uther’s rule. The use of magick and enchantments is still a crime. King Arthur choses to make the punishment fit the crime but those who use magick to evil ends are executed.

The harboring of sorcerers is also still a crime. It is punishable by imprisonment. That is unless you are the King and the sorcerers are your sister, her husband and their young son.

Secrets are never secrets for long in a Palace. That is the very nature of secrets. King Arthur’s secrets are no exception. It is especially so when the answers to questions do not fit.

This is the dawning of Camelot’s greatest age brought in by the Once and Future King. History will be made and tales will be told for all the ages to come.

 


	4. Chapter 1: Camelot’s Joy

**Chapter 1: Camelot’s Joy**

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, stood at the window overlooking the courtyard. He had been there nearly all night. The early morning sun was glinting in his golden hair. His tired blue eyes were dark with worry. He leaned against the window casing. His eyes were not focused on what was going on below him but he was staring out into his kingdom. He had dreaded this day more than any battle he had faced.

When Arthur kissed his father’s forehead to say good bye he realized that his life had changed forever that day but he didn’t realize how much until now. Being King was a great responsibility. He was just about to get an even greater one. He was about to become a father.

With that joy, he would have yet another set of worries. There was also an element of fear too. The fear was that his beloved Queen Guinevere would be taken from him. He knew that some women didn’t survive childbirth. His mother didn’t and that was the reason for his fear. He also knew that losing his Queen would be more than he could bear. She was his very heart.

A cry of pain came from the chambers where the Queen was giving birth. It sent a wave of fear through him. Arthur’s jaw clenched visibly and the knuckles on his hand that rested on his sword went white as he clenched the hilt. There was a brief silence. He held his breath waiting for some sound. A baby’s cry broke the silence. He exhaled but he still had fear in his blue eyes. The fear was for Guinevere.

“Arthur.” A voice behind him said quietly. The woman had approached without a sound.

Arthur was startled then he turned to face his sister, the Lady Morgana. Morgana looked tired as well. She had been attending the birth. Her long dark hair had escaped the braid she had hastily fashioned. Her skin was a little paler than usual and her green eyes had dark circles under them. She saw his worry and smiled at her brother.

Arthur was still worried even with his sister’s smile. His jaw was still clenched and his voice stressed. “Is it over?”

“Yes.” Morgana nodded. “Gwen sent me to find you. There is someone she wishes to introduce to you. She said you would be waiting for the introduction.”

Arthur nodded. He ran his hand through his golden locks and tried to steady his raw nerves. He quickly walked past Morgana and to the chamber door and knocked impatiently. It seemed an eternity to him before the door opened

Merlin opened the door. His short cropped black hair was a mess and his sky blue eyes were tired. He was there as the Court Physician to assist the midwife if there was problem. He smiled at Arthur as he was wiping his hands with a towel. He threw it in a basket of bloody linen by the door. “Good morning Sire. Please come in.”

Arthur saw a basket and went pale. He didn’t expect there to be that much blood. “Merlin, is she ….?” He whispered.

“She is tired but fine.” Merlin grinned. “She had an easier time of it than Morgana did with Anna. It was an easy birth but she is still relieved it’s over. I’m guessing you’re glad it’s over too. Go on. She’s asking for you.”

Arthur nodded and walked slowly towards the bed. He wasn’t sure what to expect. One of the bed curtains was pulled forward blocking his view of the bed. He called out softly. “Guinevere?”

“Arthur, come here. Don’t be shy now.” Gwen said from behind the curtain. The curtain moved back to reveal the Queen sitting up in bed with a bundle in her arms. “Come see your son.”

Arthur finally took a real breath and went to his Queen’s side. She looked well to him considering what she had gone through. He did notice how tired she was.

Guinevere Pendragon, ‘Gwen’ to her friends and family, sat up in the bed propped up by pillows. She held a wiggling baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Her dark curls were a mess and her soft brown eyes had dark circles. She looked flushed and very tired but still very much the beauty that won the heart of the King.

“Arthur, I have someone here who wants to meet his father. Amhar, that man there is your father. He looks awful because I’m sure he hasn’t slept and has been very worried for absolutely no reason.” Gwen teased.

“Hmph. I am the King and I will worry if I feel it necessary.” Arthur responded indignantly. His eyes suddenly softened when he looked at the baby. “So this is the little one that has been kicking my hand all these months.”

Arthur sat on the bed and Gwen carefully handed him the baby. He looked the boy over and then looked at Merlin. “He is so small.”

“He is a healthy boy.” Merlin said as he stood at the foot of the bed with his arm around his wife, Morgana. “They are both well Arthur. You can stop worrying now.”

“Merlin, I do believe the worry has just started. Gwen will have her hands full keeping their son from turning out like his prat of a father.” Morgana teased.

“Very funny.” Arthur gave her a glare. “Don’t you have your own children to attend to Morgana?”

Morgana sighed at her brother’s glare. It was true. Her son Devon would be asking about his cousin and Anna would need her attention as well. “I’ll be back later Gwen. Come on Merlin. I think they want to be alone.”

Merlin grinned. “I’ll send in the nurse after a bit. Don’t tire them out, Arthur. They need to rest. It’s a lot of hard work when a child is born. From the look of you it wouldn’t hurt for you to take a lie down too. ”

“Thank you both.” Arthur said quietly as he looked at his son. He was too busy studying the face of his son to hear the last remark Merlin made.

Gwen suppressed a laugh as she reached out to caress Arthur’s cheek. “Yes, thank you for everything.”

Morgana took Merlin’s hand and led her husband out of the room to the corridor. She closed the door quietly behind them. She pulled Merlin down the corridor away from the door and stopped. “What do you think?”

“It’s too soon to tell.” Merlin knew precisely what she was asking. She wanted to know if the baby had magick. Truthfully, Merlin wasn’t sure if the baby did have magick.

“Merlin, Devon could call out to me by the time he was a few days old. How else could we have found him after he was taken from me?” Morgana reminded him.

Merlin didn’t want to remember that time when they had been separated and Morgana been forced to marry the cruel King Uriens. Uriens took Devon and told Morgana he was dead to punish her for being with child before she married him.

“That is different.” Merlin gave her a knowing look. “Devon is our son and we both have magick. It is true that there is a chance Amhar will have it. Arthur was conceived by using magick. But there is still a good chance he will not. Our own daughter doesn’t have magick.”

“She may later. I didn’t start having dreams until I was nearly six years of age.” Morgana was still hopeful that Anna would develop gifts as she grew older.

“It’s not safe to talk of this here in the open, Morgana.” Merlin warned her.

Morgana nodded she knew he was right. “Come to the nursery and spend some time with your children. Your mother will want to see you too.”

Although Morgana had been married to King Uriens for a brief time, both of her children were fathered by Merlin. One just had to look at Devon and Anna to realize it.

Merlin nodded and gave Morgana a lusty look. “Then maybe we can take a nap afterwards. “

Morgana giggled as they walked to the nursery hand in hand. She knew what that look was about. She had seen it often enough.

<-=====)=O

Inside the Royal chambers, Arthur kissed the baby’s head and gently handed him back to his mother. He looked at the woman he loved with concern. “Was it as awful as it sounded? You were screaming a great deal.”

“Yes but I would do it again.” Gwen caressed his cheek and laughed. “You had no reason to worry. Merlin was here with the midwife in case there was a problem. It was over quickly enough.”

“I know he is a physician but he’s still an idiot.” Arthur kissed the palm of her hand. “I love you so much. If anything had happened to you……”

“It didn’t and we will most likely have another child or two before we are finished. So you should stop worrying.” Gwen yawned.

“I should let you rest.” Arthur looked impatiently at the door. The nurse should have come by this time. “Where is that nurse?”

“Stay. There is a cradle over there.” Gwen pointed to the corner of the room. “I had Hunith and Lily set it up when the pains started. Bring it over to the bed and put him in it. Then lay with me until I fall asleep.” Gwen said as she started to yawn again. Gwen knew he would most likely fall asleep too. He looked exhausted and she knew he wouldn’t rest on his own.

“Is that safe? I may hurt you.” Arthur looked concerned as he carried the cradle to her side of the bed. He carefully took the baby who had fallen asleep already and put him in covering him up with the soft blanket.

“It will be fine and I don’t want you to leave yet. Besides you look as tired as I do. Gwen started to shift. She lay on her side facing the cradle.

“If you insist but you must tell me if it hurts and I will get up right away.” Arthur pulled off his sword and boots and settled beside her. He carefully wrapped his arm around her.

Gwen intertwined her fingers with his. She felt him finally relax. Gwen sighed contentedly.  

“Guinevere, thank you for my son.” Arthur whispered.

“Mmm. You’re welcome, my love.” Gwen sighed and snuggled back against his chest. Before too long all three were fast asleep.

When the nurse came to check the baby a few minutes later, she knocked but received no response. She quietly entered and seeing the King in bed with the Queen she smiled. Everyone knew that he had stayed at the window all night worrying about the safety of the Queen and their child.

They were an unconventional couple. Most nobility had separate chambers and only visited for the purpose of procreation. But the King and Queen of Camelot were deeply in love so they shared chambers and a bed every night. Some in the Court found this curious but others believed it was shameful. They were the ones that had been opposed to the marriage from the start.

The nurse checked the baby and seeing that he was fast asleep, as were his parents, she left without waking them. She quietly shut the door and went to the kitchens where she waited to be summoned when she was needed.

<-=====)=O

The news of the new Pendragon heir had spread through the palace. The servants were acting as if they had a new member of their own family. There were smiles everywhere especially in the nursery where preparations for the new Pendragon heir had been completed weeks ago.

Hunith, Merlin’s mother, was in charge of the nursery. She was honored to be asked to take on the responsibility. It also allowed her to spend as much time with her grandchildren as she wished.  Being a part of the extended Royal Family helped her to hover between servant and master.

Hunith had overseen the preparations for the new Prince herself. She made sure everything was just right. Bedding and small clothes filled trunks waiting to be used. The Pendragon crest hung over the Royal cradle in the bedchamber off the main nursery rooms. There were soft toys to entertain the Prince and a chair to hold him for nursing or as he drifted off to sleep.   

When Merlin and Morgana came into the nursery’s large playroom, they quietly watched for a moment before making their presence known. The sight before them made them both smile.

Hunith sat in the playroom on the floor by the fire with Devon, Merlin and Morgana’s oldest child. Hunith was very similar to Merlin in looks with her long greying black hair in a braid and her blue eyes. She was wearing a simple blue dress that spread out around her.

Devon with his blue eyes and dark hair was nearly three and already learning to read. He sat on his grandmother’s lap with a simple storybook in his hands reading aloud to her about a dragon named ‘Fred’.

Hunith looked up and smiled when she saw them in the door. “Devon, look there.” She pointed to the doorway.

“Mummy! Da! Gran said you were coming.” Devon smiled Merlin’s smile. Devon got up and ran to his mother. “Mummy, when will I get to see my cousin?”

“He will stay with his mummy for a little while longer but you will meet him shortly.” Morgana said as she knelt down to her son. She wrinkled her nose. “He looks like your uncle.”

“Mother” Merlin said from the door. “Is everything ready for His Highness?”

“Yes everyone pitched in and had it all ready long before he arrived this morning.” Hunith said. “He can be brought here any time.”

“Let’s just hope his temperament is more like his mother’s” Merlin said as he peeked into the cradle where his daughter was sleeping.  He pulled the blanket up just a little.

“I’m sure Gwen won’t let him grow up to be a prat.” Morgana laughed. “What are you reading Devon?”

“It’s a story about Fred the dragon.” Devon showed her the book. “I like dragons.”

“So do I but I don’t think there are any named ‘Fred’ around here.” Merlin winked at his mother. “I suppose he will need another book soon. I need to talk to Arthur about a tutor as well.”

“He is very bright just as you were at his age and just as curious.” Hunith said as Merlin helped her off the floor.

“You know there is a perfectly good settee over there.” Merlin reminded his mother. He pointed to an old settee across the room. “You might think about using it,”

“I know but I like to sit on the floor by the fire with him like I did with you.” Hunith patted Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin gave his mother a smile. “That was many years ago and …”

“Merlin Emrys! If you say that I’m old, I will box your ears.” Hunith gave him a warning look.

“I was not going to say that at all.” Merlin lied then caught sight of Morgana trying to suppress a laugh.

“Sometimes I can’t believe you are married and have two children of your own from the way you behave.” Hunith glared at her son. “How do you ever put up with him, Morgana?”

“It’s a trial. Believe me.” Morgana teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Merlin rolled his eyes in protest. He held up his hands in mock frustration.

“Da, are you in trouble with Gran? Are you going to have to sit in the corner?” Devon asked very seriously. He had heard Gran speak to him the same way before he had to sit in the corner.

“Most likely.” Merlin sighed. “Although I’d fall asleep as soon as I sat down, I have been up all night and I just wanted to stop in to check on things before I take a nap.” Merlin gave his mother a kiss and picked up Devon for a hug. “Mind your Gran and I will see you at supper.”

“I see you then too.” Morgana gave Devon a kiss. “Don’t worry Hunith. I’ll take care of him. Come along Merlin. It’s time for you to sit in the corner.”

Devon grinned as Merlin put him down. “Mummy, will he have to be in the corner long?”

“Yes Devon,” Morgana smirked at Merlin, “a very long time.”

Devon giggled as they left the playroom. He had no idea what his parents were really talking about.

“Come Devon, let’s finish the book.” Hunith chuckled as she sat on the settee.

“Yes Gran.” Devon got up next to her and started reading again.                

Hunith thoughts drifted to her son and his wife. She was glad they were finally all together and happy. For such a young couple, they had been through more than most and had come out the other side strong. She had despaired that they would ever get to be a family. Devon had been conceived before Morgana had been forced into an arranged marriage with King Uriens who went mad and was killed. Merlin and Morgana were married before Anna was born and now they were happy. That was all that was important. 

<-=====)=O

It was a few hours later when Arthur opened one eye and tried to get his bearings but the sound he was hearing made no sense. Then he realized what it was. His son was crying. Arthur lifted his head to see Gwen holding the baby as she pulled open her nightdress.

“Is he all right?” Arthur wasn’t quite awake yet 

“Yes. He’s just hungry.” Gwen smiled as she put her son to her breast for the first time. 

“Shall I call the wet nurse?” Arthur thought the reason they engaged a wet nurse was to feed the baby. He was confused when he saw Gwen doing it herself.

“I’m right here. I will feed him myself.” Gwen gave Arthur an annoyed look.

“You are the Queen, Guinevere. It’s not proper.” Arthur told her.

“If I am the Queen then I can do as I please. Besides I want to do it. He’s my son as much as yours you know.” Gwen insisted. She thought Arthur was mad when he engaged the wet nurse in the first place. She didn’t see the need for one. She had planned to nurse him all along. 

“I see.” Arthur looked at the baby as he suckled. “That must be why he has your eyes and your curls.” Arthur smoothed out the fine hair on the baby’s head.

“But they are both your color not mine. He has your chin and your mouth.” Gwen wrinkled her nose. “And your appetite. I hope I have enough milk. He’s like you at suppertime, greedy.”

Arthur looked up to see the teasing light in her eyes. “I train very hard.”

Gwen gave him an amused look. “I’m sure.”

"You know that Noblewomen have wet nurses to feed their children. Morgana even uses one. I don’t understand why you will not”

“Morgana uses one because she had the fever for two weeks a month after Anna was born and she couldn’t feed her. When it was over, her milk had stopped. ” Gwen reminded him. “I’m sure she wished she still could.”

Amhar finished his meal and Gwen pulled her nightdress closed. She held him up and rubbed his back until he burped loudly. Gwen looked at Arthur and laughed softly. “Oh he is definitely your son.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and rolled over on his back as Gwen laughed even more. “I suppose I shall be blamed for all his rude behaviors too?”

“Oh yes!” Gwen poked her husband in his side. “He will always be your son when he is rude.”

There was a knock on the door. Arthur sighed and got up to open it. It was the Queen’s maid servant, Lily. The slight brown haired girl with big green eyes looked puzzled at the sight of the King as she came into the room.

“Sire, I was coming to see if the Queen needed anything before I fetched the evening meal.” Lily said. She was surprised to see the King barefoot and disheveled during the day. She could tell he had just woken up from his state. She had never known the King to take a lie down during the day.

“Come in Lily. After you bring the evening meal I’d like some hot water to wash. I may need a little help I’m still a bit tired.” Gwen admitted.

“Yes My Lady. I suppose I will bring enough for two?” She looked at the King for confirmation.

Arthur nodded. “I’m sure the Queen can bare my presence a while longer.”

“Yes, please bring a meal for us both.” Gwen smiled at Arthur and winked. “I will endure His Majesty’s presence a bit longer it seems.”

“Shall I get the wet nurse as well?” Lily asked. She smiled as she looked at the baby in the Queen’s arms.  

“No. The Prince has had his meal.” Gwen looked at the now sleeping baby in her arms.

“My Lady?” Lily was surprised. “Has the wet nurse already been here?” The wet nurse had been in the kitchen when she came to see if her mistress needed anything.

“No. I nursed him. He will need to be changed soon. Please bring some things from the nursery for the night. He will stay here with us.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked at Gwen. “You need your rest, Guinevere. They can take care of him in the nursery.”

“I am the Queen remember.” Gwen gave him a warning look.

Arthur took the hint and nodded. “Lily, the Queen has decided to forgo tradition and be more involved with the Prince’s care.”

Lily smiled. “There is nothing better a mother’s hand on the cradle, Sire. That is what my mother says. She should know she has seven children. I think all women of status should be more involved. There wouldn’t be so many pratty ……uh.” Lily caught herself and looked embarrassed. “I’ll just go now and get your meal.” She bowed and quickly went to get the evening meal.

Gwen laughed as the door closed behind the maid. She looked at Arthur who stood looking at the closed door.

“Did she just call me a prat?” Arthur asked as he turned to his wife. He looked shocked.

“I believe she did.” Gwen nodded with a big grin.             

 


	5. Chapter 2: Amhar Pendragon, Prince of Camelot

**Chapter 2: Amhar Pendragon, Prince of Camelot**

Gwen kept Amhar with her for the first few days. She refused the wet nurse and nursed him herself. She bathed him and changed him. She got up with him in the night to care for him.

Arthur was concerned that she was overdoing it. She looked tired but and no amount of coaxing could get her to send him to the nursery. Gwen was determined to take care of him herself.

Gwen got up with the baby on the fourth night and Arthur groaned as she woke him. He raised his head and looked for her. “Guinevere?”

She sat back on the bed after taking him from the cradle and began to nurse. “Go back to sleep. Arthur. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He looked over at his wife as she was nursing the baby. “You should let the baby go to the nursery, Guinevere. They have everything he needs there. They prepared for him and I’m sure they are wondering why he hasn’t been brought there.”

“What if I don’t want him to go to the nursery? I’m his mother I should be the one to nurse him and care for him.” She sighed. “I know you made arrangements for a wet nurse and everything but Arthur, I just can’t.”

“We need to sleep.” Arthur rubbed his face. He was tired and a little frustrated with her.

“Then go across the way and sleep there.” Gwen glared at him. The chambers across the corridor were her sitting room but there was a bed there. She had used it for naps when she was with child.

“Guinevere, I will not. We decided that we will share chambers and I will not sleep somewhere else.” Arthur snapped. He sighed as he realized she was even more tired than he. “At least let him go to the nursery at night. You can keep him with you during the day.”

“I will think about it.” Gwen pouted. She started to hum a lullaby as she gently rocked the baby.    

“Guinevere, you need rest and you have duties.” Arthur reminded her.

“I know I will try but it is so hard to be apart from him now. Please Arthur, give me this thing. Let me be his mother in every way. I rarely make a request so please just this one thing.” Gwen looked at him with tears welling in her eyes.

“It’s not like I can deny you anything. But think about what I said. Maybe take him there for a few hours here and there with Hunith looking after him.” Arthur knew she was upset and he didn’t know why.

“Yes Hunith and no one else.” Gwen said. A flicker of something akin to relief crossed her face.

“What is it that you are really afraid of, Guinevere?” Arthur asked when he saw her face change.

“I’m afraid he has magick.” Gwen looked at him with real tears in her eyes.

“Why do you think he would have magick?” Arthur knew why but he didn’t want to think about it. It was too painful to even say.

“Because of the way you were conceived. Magick was used to create you. Amhar may have gotten some of it.” Gwen looked at the baby in her arms. “We don’t know how magick works. He could not have any but I don’t want to take the chance if he is discovered.”

Arthur nodded. She had a valid concern. He had the same fears but he didn’t want to admit them to her. “We need to talk to Merlin. He would know if our son has magick.”

“Then you will speak to him tomorrow?” Gwen said. “Please Arthur.”

“First thing in the morning, I promise. But I want you to leave him with Hunith for a while tomorrow so you can rest.” He could see she was about to protest. “Just an hour or two for a short nap.”

“I will after we talk to Merlin.” Gwen looked at her son. He was fast asleep in her arms. She gently carried him to his cradle and covered him.

Arthur lifted the blanket for her to slip in. He pulled her close. “Don’t worry. Even if he does have magick, he is still my son and the heir.”

“Promise me he will not be harmed if he has magick.” Gwen whispered.

“I swear on my love for you and him and on my throne that no harm will come to him if he has magick.” Arthur whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

“Thank you Arthur.” Gwen cuddled close to him and they drifted off to sleep.

<-=====)=O

The next morning there was a meeting in the Royal Chambers. Merlin, Morgana and Hunith were summoned by the King. Arthur needed to assure his Queen that it was safe for Amhar to leave her side and the only way to do that was to consult the people who knew magick best.

“Merlin, could you make sure we aren’t disturbed.” Arthur looked at him then the door and back.

Merlin nodded and reached his hand out to the door. “Clúse geat æt ghwilc gehata pleoh. There that should do it.”

“There are two doors into these chambers or have you forgotten?” Arthur frowned.

“It has been some time since I was your man servant. It’s an easy mistake. Besides I always came in that door not the servant’s entrance” Merlin reached out and said the spell again. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh.”

“Thank you. Guinevere has a fear that Amhar has magick. I wonder if there is a way to find out so we can take precautions.” Arthur started.

“I understand why they are here but how do I fit into this?” Hunith asked.

“You raised me and Devon for a time. You know what a magickal child looks like what they can do and when.” Merlin said. “That is why I told Arthur you should be included in this.”

“Oh now I see.” Hunith nodded. “Well, neither one of you was any different at first. But when Merlin was a few months old, things started to float through the air. Toys mostly. Devon is different. He has dreams that he wakes up screaming. He also started to float things but he was a bit older. He was nearly six months I think. I’d say every child with magick is different. There may be no way to tell until it is too late. I’m sorry. I wish I could give you a definite answer.”     

“Merlin, can you hear his thoughts?” Morgana asked. “I can’t. I’ve even held him and tried.”

Merlin took Amhar from the cradle and held him close. “No I can’t. I don’t feel any power but as Mother says it may be some time before we can. Or maybe he will have none at all.”

“Anna is nearly six months of age and she is showing no signs of magick.” Morgana said. “Merlin thinks that she doesn’t have it but I do. My dreams didn’t start until I was nearly six years of age. It is possible he may not show anything until then.”

“Arthur, what are we going to do?” Gwen bit her lip to keep from crying. “If he has magick and he is found out then he could be killed.”

“I gave you my promise, Guinevere that no harm will come to him.” Arthur said. “It’s not like I don’t already harbor three people with magick in my family.”     

Merlin gave Morgana a hard look. “You’re not helping matters by telling them that.”

“I had to tell the truth.” Morgana said. “They have to know all of the possibilities.” Morgana went to sit on the bed next to Gwen. “You are afraid because Arthur was conceived by magick. He has no magick. So the chance that Amhar will have it is very slim. Devon and Anna are different. They have magick from two parents that guarantees them magick. Even though Merlin thinks differently.”   

“Is this why you haven’t sent him to the nursery?” Hunith asked.

“Yes. I hope you don’t think it was anything to do with you.” Gwen said.

“I was just wondering what the cause was.” Hunith said. She went to Merlin and took Amhar from him. “He is a darling boy. I will watch over him myself and not leave him to the nursemaids. Will that give you some comfort?”

“Yes, it would but I still want to keep him here with me at night and I will not use the wet nurse.” Gwen glared at Arthur. “That is one thing I will not give in on.”

“Guinevere. Please.” Arthur sighed. “The Court is talking.”

“Let the Court have their gossip. They gossip about me already. If you are so tired, I told you that you can sleep in the other chambers at night if you wish.” Gwen glared at her husband.

Merlin chuckled.

Arthur slapped him on the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Merlin rubbed his head.

“Because I had to hit something and you were the closest.” Arthur grumbled. “That and you laughed.”

“If you like I can take him this afternoon for a while.” Hunith said as she handed Gwen her son.  “Devon has been asking when he was going to meet his cousin.”

“That is so sweet of him. Thank you for understanding. I will bring him up after I feed him. I do want to have a walk. I have been cooped up far too long.” Gwen said. “I need to go on a walk to the market in the lower town.”

“Just make sure to take Leon with you.” Arthur said. “I don’t like you being without a guard these days. There are rumors of the Saxons being close to an invasion.”

“I will, I promise.” Gwen said. “Merlin, you should open the doors before Lily and George bring the midday meal. I don’t want them to be hurt.”

Merlin nodded and held out his hands to both doors and said the spell. “Onlúce clúse.”

“Show off.” Morgana snorted. “I will see you later. I will be in the nursery today organizing some new clothes for the children and Devon’s birthday celebrations.”

Gwen smiled. “Maybe you can go to the market with me?”

Morgana nodded as she got up to leave. “I would love to go. I do need a few things.”

“Merlin, we need to train this afternoon. You have been ducking out of it again.” Arthur gave Merlin an accusing look.

“I don’t see the need.” Merlin shook his head.

“You will see the need when you are on the battle field tending to the wounded and a really big Saxon comes charging at you.” Arthur smirked.     

Merlin shrugged. “I’ll just use a fire ball. That should work on just about any size Saxon.”  

“Merlin.” Arthur gave him a warning look.

“Fine. I’ll go to training. I’ll meet you after midday meal. I have patients to attend. Mother, shall I walk you and Morgana to the nursery?” He held out his hand to his wife.

Hunith nodded and smiled at Gwen and Arthur as she turned to leave with her son and his wife.   

“Feel better?” Arthur said as he sat next to Gwen on the bed. He smoothed Amhar’s curls with his fingers.

“Somewhat but only time will tell if he has it or not.” Gwen said. “I will start taking him to the nursery now. I promise.”

“That is all I wanted.” Arthur gave her a kiss and then smiled as Amhar grasped his finger.

The peace of the moment was broken when Lily and George came in with trays of food and a stack of parchments that needed the King’s attention.

Arthur sighed. “Duty calls once more.”

“To the paperwork or the food.” Gwen giggled.

“I train very hard.” Arthur said.

Gwen giggled. “I think you may need to train a bit harder. You are getting a little plump.”

Arthur sighed. “I will be training more with the Saxon threat looming.” He looked at her. “I am not fat.”

“Didn’t say ‘fat’ I said ‘plump’.” Gwen giggled as she put Amhar in the cradle and poked Arthur in the belly. “Like Sir Hammy.”

Arthur sighed. “I will train harder so that I will not remind you of my stuffed toy pig. My mother made him for me, you know.”

“I know. I have made Amhar a stuffed horse.” Gwen said. “Maybe he will keep it in a drawer by his bed someday.” She giggled.

“I’m sure he will.” Arthur gave her a kiss. 

<-=====)=O

Later that afternoon, Gwen brought Amhar into the nursery. Devon looked down at him as she covered him up in the cradle in the bed chamber that had been made up for him.

“He’s little. I will always be his friend and protect him.”

“Thank you Devon, that means a lot to me and Uncle.” Gwen gave Devon a kiss on his head.

Morgana smiled at her son. “He is your cousin.”

“I know that.” Devon said. “Will he be a Knight like me?”

“Yes he will.” Gwen said.

“Good. We can protect each other on the battle field.” Devon said as grown up as he could manage.

Morgana laughed. “Mind Gran, I will be back. I’m going with your Aunt to the market. Come on Gwen.”

Gwen sighed and looked at Amhar and then at Hunith. “I can do this. But it is so difficult.”

Hunith nodded. “It’s just for a short time. I had the same feelings when I left Merlin for the first time. I promise to watch over him.”

Gwen nodded and blew a kiss to Amhar before she went with Morgana out the door.

“Come let the baby sleep, Devon. I want you to practice your letters.” Hunith took down a slate from the shelf and handed it to him. “Take your time and do them neatly.”

“Yes Gran.” Devon sat down on a stool at the low table in the main room and worked at his letters as Hunith sat beside the Prince’s cradle folding small clothes and blankets and watching Devon through the doorway.

Gwen and Morgana were gone for nearly an hour before Gwen came to get the baby.

“Thank you Hunith. Was he well behaved?” Gwen asked.

“He’s very quiet. He mostly slept and then he watched the mobile for a time. I don’t think I have seen one like it before.” Hunith said as she looked at the mobile over the cradle.

The mobile had bright bits of cloth that were wrapped around bits of wool and tied with ribbons to a frame. It swayed in the slight breeze coming in the window.

“I found one like it in an old trunk when we were clearing up the forge. Father had stored things there. There were several baby things in one of the trunks. I think my mother was saving them for another child or to pass them on to her grandchildren.” Gwen said as she touched the mobile. “The original was badly damaged so I made that one for him. The blue blanket was in the trunk as well. I think it was Elyan’s. I found one with roses embroidered on it too. I think that was mine.” 

“I don’t have anything from Merlin’s childhood except his cup.” Hunith said. “Devon used it as well.”

“It’s strange how some things get passed from one child to another and others don’t.” Morgana grinned. “Like Arthur’s stuffed pig.”

“His mother made it and I think that is all he has left of her. I understand him not wanting to part with it.” Gwen sighed She picked up Amhar. “I need to go. I have some things to do.”

“Bring him back anytime.” Hunith said. “He was an angel.”

“I will now that I feel he is safe with you.” Gwen took the baby and headed out the door.

Hunith smiled as the Queen left. She looked at Morgana. “Progress at least.”

“I understand her fear as do you.” Morgana said.

Hunith nodded. “I do indeed. What do you think? Does he have it?”

“There is a more than a very good chance. I looked up the spells that could have been used in some of Merlin’s books. I’m surprised that Arthur doesn’t have magick. Most of those spells cause the child to be born with it.” Morgana said seriously.

“Oh dear.” Hunith shook her head and sighed.      

<-=====)=O

Within the next four months, the news had spread quickly of the new Pendragon heir to the neighboring kingdoms as well. Gifts started to be delivered. Before long there was a gift from every Kingdom and Noble house in the known world. It was all very overwhelming. They were all written down with a description and the name of the person sending the gift as soon as they arrived.

Gwen walked into the ante room of the Council Chambers to find Arthur looking at everything that had been laid out for them. All the gifts had been put in there until they were taken to the vaults.

Arthur turned as she walked into the room. “Guinevere, I was just looking at all the gifts.”

“I thought I should come take a look as well.” Gwen said. “Amhar is in the nursery sleeping so I thought this was as good a time as any.”

“Why are you dressed like a servant?” Arthur asked. He thought she had given away all of her old dresses when they were married.

“I gave Amhar a bath and then I took him to the nursery where I was helping to organize some things.” Gwen said. “There is no need for me to wear silks unless I am at Court or a feast. These dresses are more practical.”

“You are the Queen. You are supposed to wear silks.” Arthur reminded her. “Honestly, I think you give the Court reasons to gossip about you on purpose.”

Gwen glared at him. “If I am Queen then, I will do as I please. I have heard you say a similar thing about being King.”  

“Fine. Do as you wish. Come look at all this. It looks like the only thing they didn’t send is their first born daughter.” Arthur joked.

“Promise me, he will not have an arranged marriage.” Gwen looked at Arthur suddenly serious.

“You know I would never do that after what happened to Morgana. Father sent her off to that crazed fool and nearly got her and the children killed.” Arthur frowned. “I was just lucky to have escaped that fate. Besides a well negotiated treaty is less troublesome.”

“It didn’t help that she was with child when she went to marry him. I still don’t understand what she and Merlin were thinking.” Gwen looked at the tray of silver cups and shook her head in wonder.

“They were in love, just as we were.” Arthur reminded her.

“Yes but we managed to wait until it was proper to be with one another.” Gwen said as she turned over a silver bowl in her hands.

“Barely.” Arthur muttered under his breath. “Who sends a saddle to an infant? Oh it’s from Sir Leon. “

“We can store it until he is old enough to start riding lessons.” Gwen said.

“That will be a few years from now.” Arthur looked it over in wonder. “It is a training saddle. I had one just like it. Leon has asked to be Amhar’s riding master when he is old enough.”

“I can think of no one better. You did tell him ‘yes’, didn’t you?” Gwen picked up something from the floor. “What is this?”

“It’s a small mace. It’s a toy.” Arthur took it from her and swung it around to show her.

“He’ll put out an eye with it.” Gwen said. “That one goes into the vault, way back into the vault.”

“He will have to learn to handle weapons sometime.” Arthur laughed. “He will be trained as a Knight.”

“Arthur, weapons are not toys.” Gwen glared at him. She dropped the mace on the table with a thud.

“You are not going to make him all girly, are you?” Arthur asked with a disgusted look on his face.

“No!” Gwen sighed. “Where is the list so that we can start writing the ‘thank you’ letters?” 

Arthur looked around and found the scroll under the table. “Here it is. So you think you will have them ready before the feast in two months?”

Gwen looked at the list and shook her head. “There are so many to write I may not have them done in time. King Accolon sent a horse?”

Arthur nodded. “He is a beauty too, black as night and about a year old from his own stable. He will have to be trained of course.”

“Nobility is strange. Couldn’t he just have sent a silver cup instead?” Gwen looked at the tray again with all the silver cups and goblets of all shapes and sizes on one of the tables.

“He is generous but practical. Amhar will need a horse he can grow up with. My father did the same for me. I’d think Uriens did the same for him. I had planned to give him the foal from your mare but the one from Accolon is much better bred I think.” Arthur said as he looked at the gold chains in a small trunk.  

“Amhar will want for nothing.” Gwen sighed. “It seems life will be easy for him. There is something to be said for wanting something that you have to work for to acquire.”

“He is a Prince and heir to a rather large kingdom.” Arthur reminded her. “He will have great responsibilities. We will not let him be spoiled. He will have to work to hold on to it all. It’s starts when you are Crown Prince and ends when you die as an old King.“

“How morbid you are.” Gwen frowned.

“That is the way of Kings and Princes. Nothing morbid about it.” Arthur picked up a Mercian sword and gave it a swing. “Nicely made.”

Gwen took it from him and held it out as she looked down its edge. “The edge is skewed it will be difficult to keep it sharp.”

“Training blade?” Arthur asked.

“It will be fine for that or the Malay tourney.” Gwen said as she handed it back to Arthur.

“Sometimes I forget you were a blacksmith’s daughter.” Arthur smiled. “You fit into your role as Queen so easily.”

“It was harder than you could imagine.” Gwen said. She held up the scroll. “I must go get these done.” She gave Arthur a kiss and left him among the gifts.   

Arthur picked up the small mace and swung it around. He smiled and put it back on the table. He took one more look around before heading back to his study to work. Even Kings must work to grow and improve their Kingdoms.

<-=====)=O

Amhar was six months of age when he was to be presented to the Court. He had been fussy that morning and Gwen was worried that the excitement of the presentation to the Court would bring on a crying fit.

“What if he cries during the reading of the proclamation?” Gwen said as she tied the stings to the small white cap under the baby’s chin. She straitened the long white presentation gown he was wearing. It had been Arthur’s. Queen Ygraine’s stitching was intricately done on the hem of the gown. 

“Gaius once told me that I screamed so loud that Father nearly dropped me during my ceremony.” Arthur chuckled. “It seems he didn’t realize that babies cried so loud.”

“Arthur, if you drop him …” Gwen started.

“I’ve already heard him screaming. There is no chance I will drop him. Besides you will have me executed, if I do.” Arthur gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek.

“I will do it myself on the spot.” Gwen gave him a warning look.

“I have no doubt.” Arthur laughed as he picked up Amhar and offered her his arm. “Time to go.”

They walked to the Throne Room together. Arthur handed Amhar over to Gwen and went in first. He walked up the aisle and stood in front of the two gold gilt thrones with the red cushions in the front of the large room full of people and waited as Gwen brought Amhar up the aisle.

“Your Majesty, I present to you Prince Amhar Pendragon of Camelot. Gwen said as she stood at the bottom of the steps of the dais.

Arthur walked down a few steps and took the baby. Gwen bowed then walked up the steps to his side. .

“May I present to you all my son and heir, Prince Amhar Pendragon.”

The proclamation giving him title and naming him as Arthur’s heir was read. A chant of ‘Long Live the Prince’ started. Gwen looked over at the baby and he seemed fine in his father’s arms.

“He seems to like the attention.” Gwen whispered in her husband’s ear.

Arthur chuckled as he helped Gwen sit on the throne. Arthur placed Amhar in her arms and sat down. Several members of the Court came to give their well wishes and congratulations.

The afternoon waned and Gwen excused herself to feed the baby and put him down for a nap.

There was a feast planned and she had to attend at least part of it so she took the time to rest while the young Prince slept. She later dressed and she and Arthur went to the feast with Amhar.

There was a cheer when they entered the room. Amhar didn’t seem to mind at all. He just looked at the candles and cooed.

The party was grand. There was food and drink of all kinds. Many of the Knights made toasts to the Prince’s health. Arthur saw Gwen yawn. Amhar had fallen asleep in her arms. Not even the loud boisterous Knights seemed to bother him.

“Go on to bed. He is asleep and you should be too.” Arthur said as he leaned close to her.

“I don’t want to be rude.” Gwen said. She had been trying to think of a way to slip out when Arthur had leaned over.

“Nonsense! They are already too drunk to notice if you leave. Go I will follow soon. I’m a bit sleepy myself.” Arthur kissed her on the cheek.

Gwen nodded and with Arthur’s help stood and walked out of the hall. Arthur nodded at Sir Leon who followed at a discreet distance to make sure the Queen and the young Prince made it safely to the Royal Chambers.

Arthur slipped out when Sir Leon returned. He wasn’t just sleepy he was a bit drunk as well. It had been a long time since he had drank that much ale and he stopped to get some air on the way to the Royal Chambers.

He went to stand on the balcony overlooking the lower town. There were celebrations there too. Many had spilled out into the streets. ‘Their Queen’ had given Camelot an heir with commoner blood. They were dancing and drinking going from one house to the next. Arthur smiled at the sight. There will be many hung over servants in the morning.

With his head now cleared a bit, he walked back in to the Palace and to the Royal Chambers where he found Gwen and Amhar sleeping peacefully. He undressed and slipped into bed and was soon asleep himself.

 


	6. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**

Camelot had been quiet since the Prince’s celebration two months ago. Life had fallen into a comfortable pattern. So when Gwen received a surprising letter from an unexpected person, she knew she had to tell Arthur right away. She went directly to his study after reading it over twice.

Arthur looked up as Gwen came into the King’s Study. He smiled at the interruption. He had been at the grain reports for what seemed like hours.

The room had changed since Uther’s death. There were two upholstered chairs at the hearth along with a small table and a carpet on the floor under the large carved desk.

“Arthur, I received a letter from Elyan today. He’s coming back to Camelot.” Gwen smiled as she gave him the news.

“I would have thought he would have already done so. He has missed your father’s death, our marriage and the birth of his nephew. I wonder what was so important to keep him away so long.” Arthur frowned. He had thought that Elyan was dead and that was the reason he had not returned. He thought the man was irresponsible and trouble from everything he had heard of him. The sudden notification of his arrival made Arthur suspicious.

“Arthur, he was troubled when he left. I think he may have needed time to learn how to stand on his own.” Gwen dropped down into one of the two newly upholstered chairs by the hearth. “I’m sure he will have a good reason for his long absence.”

“It’s not in the letter?” Arthur was beginning to wonder what was in that letter.

“No. He only writes to say that he is coming home and he is bringing some men that he met during his travels. They are skilled in sword craft and are looking to join the Knights of Camelot.” Gwen said.

“We shall see. Not every man is cut out for the intense training and discipline it takes to be a Knight. I’m finding that I must turn away a good many men that cannot handle the duties.” Arthur told her.

“Elyan seems confident in these men.” Gwen said. “But as you say it takes more than sword craft to be a Knight.”

“When will they be arriving?” Arthur asked.

“It doesn’t say but I expect they will be here before we know it.” Gwen said.

Arthur got up and perched on the edge of the chair opposite her. “Why don’t we let Amhar sleep in the nursery tonight? We could both use a full nights rest.”

“You just want my full attention.” Gwen leaned forward and caressed his cheek.

“I was just trying to be a good husband.” Arthur tried to look innocent and failed.

Gwen chuckled. “You are forgetting I know you better than most.”

“Well, he is in the nursery now.” Arthur gave her a mischievous look. “What do you think?”

“In here? In the middle of the afternoon?” Gwen looked at him in deigned shock. She giggled as she put her hand on his forehead and pushed him back in the chair.

Arthur fell back with a huge grin. “I knew it. You can’t resist my charm.”

In fact, it had been a great while since they were intimate. With the baby in the Royal Chambers, there hadn’t been an opportunity for any intimacy.

Gwen went to the door and locked it. She came back, kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirt to straddle him in the chair.

“My Lady!” Arthur started to grow hard in his breeches. “I am at your mercy.”

Gwen giggled and kissed him. Their tongues caressed and explored. Gwen moaned as Arthur pulled her down on top of his hips. She felt how hard he was and it made her desire flare.    

He reached under her skirts and caressed her bare thighs as she quickly unlaced his breeches freeing his hard penis.

Arthur pulled her down for a kiss as she started to stoke his length with one hand and shove his tunic out of the way with the other.

His hand tangled in her curls as her reached back under her skirt touching her sensitive nub and making her gasp.

Arthur smiled as she moaned and started to move against his hand. He felt her guide him into her. The familiar warm wetness was giving him pleasure. She moaned as he entered. 

He felt her start to move and gripped her bum tightly meeting her movements and deepening the thrusts each time.    

At first they moved slowly then as their desire built they moved faster and Arthur thrust harder inside her. He felt her thighs start to tremble and he knew she was nearing her climax. He thrust deep and stood lifting her with him. She gasped as he took them to the floor.

He thrust again and again as deeply as he could until he felt her reach her climax.

Gwen wrapped her legs around him holding him inside as the pleasure over took her. He came hard with a groan.

They collapsed completely spent.   

“Have I ever told you how glad I am that you agreed to marry me?” Arthur said as he rested his head between her heaving breasts.

“Mmmm. That was a hard decision.” Gwen giggled.

Arthur looked up and grinned. “It’s a good thing you have a fondness for hard things.”

“Arthur really?” She playfully shoved him. “Get off me. I’m all wrinkled.”

Arthur rolled onto his back and sighed with a grin. He laced his breeches as she stood up. Her skirts hit him in the face.

“Now I have to go change before I go to meet the merchants in the lower town. I’m planning the festival, you know.” Gwen knew there was no point in being annoyed.

Arthur laughed. “I wasn’t the one who hiked up my skirts.”

Gwen put her shoes on and gave him a gentle kick in the side. “You need to get back to work. The kingdom won’t run itself.” She walked over and unlocked the door.

“As you command, my Queen.” Arthur got up and went back to his desk. “I don’t think I’ll be much use now. I believe I will have a problem concentrating.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and swooshed out the door.

He laughed and sat back in his chair.

<-=====)=O

Late that afternoon, four riders topped the crest of the hill overlooking Camelot. A dark skinned man with soft brown eyes looked out and sighed. “That’s Camelot. That is my home.”

A scruffy man with long dark hair came up beside him. “But Elyan the question is: does it have a decent tavern?”

“It has the best one in all the lands.” Elyan smiled. “Gwaine, the serving girls are the prettiest you will ever see.”

Another dark haired man came forward. “And Gwaine has seen them all.”

Gwaine snorted. He couldn’t deny the truth. He had been to almost every tavern and public house in all the five kingdoms.

A large quiet man came up with them. “All I want is a place to lay my head that has a roof over it.”

“You’ll get that Percival.” Elyan said. “Let’s go while we still have light.”

The riders continued towards Camelot as the sun went down. Each of the riders had a different purpose in mind. Elyan wished to reunite with his sister. Percival was looking for a dry bed and a hot meal. Gwaine was looking for a lively tavern. The last man, Lancelot, was looking for the chance to be a Knight.      

The four riders came into the lower town of Camelot near dusk. Elyan stopped in front of the Rising Sun Tavern and looked around. Nothing had really changed since he left maybe a few new houses and a few new faces.

“I’m going to see my sister but I’ll meet you back here later.” Elyan said.

“You never mentioned that you had a sister.” Gwaine was instantly curious. “I’d love to meet her.”

“That’s why I never told you had a sister. Just try to stay out of trouble until I get back.” Elyan said as he turned his horse back onto the street.  

Elyan moved off from the group down the street to where his father’s forge was. He looked back and watched the three men go into the tavern before he continued. When he got to the forge, he dismounted and went inside. It was neat, dusty and cold. It hadn’t been used in a while but it was obviously being taken care of. He put his horse in the attached stable and went to look in the window of his old home. The only thing there was the table in the middle of the main room. Everything else had been taken out.

He walked towards the Castle. He wondered how his sister would greet him after he had been gone for so long. She was probably going to punch him in the jaw. He knew he deserved it. He hadn’t sent a single letter home since he left as a teen.

“Halt! Who goes there?” A guard called out.

“I’m Elyan Leodegrance. I’m here to see my sister, the Queen.” He held up his hands so the guard would not think he was a threat.

The guard started laughing. “The Queen don’t have a brother.”

“Please, she is expecting me. I sent her a letter. She knows I’m coming.” Elyan started to get frustrated.

“What’s going on?” A tall knight walked out of the shadows. “Elyan!? Is that really you?”

“Sir Leon! Yes. I was trying to see my sister but this guard won’t let me pass.” Elyan explained.

“I will take you to her. Arthur said you were coming.” Sir Leon looked around. “He also said you were bringing recruits.”

“I left them at the tavern. I thought I’d better see Gwen alone first.” Elyan said

“Then come.” Sir Leon waved Elyan on. They went inside the Palace and He took him to the Queen’s sitting room and knocked on the door.

“Enter!” Gwen called out. She was looking over several documents as Amhar slept on the bed surrounded with pillows behind her.

Sir Leon opened the door and gave a slight bow. “My Lady, there is someone to see you.” He bowed again and quietly left the room 

Gwen looked up as Elyan came into the room. She smiled and gave him a hard look. “How have you been, Elyan?”

“Well enough I suppose. You look very well. Looks like this life suits you, Gwen.” Elyan looked at his sister with fondness.

Gwen got up and walked to where he stood. Elyan was expecting that punch to the jaw at any moment but she surprised him with a hug.

“You had me worried.” Gwen motioned to the chair by the fire. “I thought you would come back when father died. I thought maybe you were dead and that was why you didn’t return.”   

“I didn’t hear about it until recently. I was up north for a long time then Mercia before I heard. I’m sorry I didn’t write or let you know that I was all right.” Elyan said. “I just never seemed to have the time until now.”

“Father worried about you all the time, as did I.” Gwen said as she looked at her hands in her lap. “I had a baby not long ago. He is over there sleeping.”

“I heard that when we were at the northern border.” Elyan sat back and looked at his sister. “You married Arthur. Didn’t you used to say that the woman he married would deserve to be pitied because he was such a prat?”

“I was a prat before your sister changed me.” Arthur said from the doorway. “Leon said you were here. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Gwen smiled and held out her hand. Arthur went to her and took her hand and kissed it. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb before he let it go. He turned to Elyan. “What else did she used to say about me?”  

“She said you were a mean bully and she wouldn’t touch you with a lance pole.” Elyan looked at Gwen with a teasing glint in his eye.

Arthur laughed. “Not with a lance pole, eh?” He gave Gwen a lusty look and laughed even harder. 

Gwen blushed. “You still are a prat.”

“Maybe I should have George fetch a lance pole for later.” Arthur teased.

“Arthur!” Gwen was shocked. “Elyan doesn’t want to hear such things.”

“Um.” Elyan was shocked and embarrassed at the way they were speaking. “I left my friends at the tavern I should be getting back there now.” Elyan stood.

“Where do you plan on staying?” Arthur asked.

“They can stay in the guest chambers.” Gwen said.

“I think it would be best if we stayed in the lower town. I was wondering if I could use the old house.” Elyan asked.

Gwen frowned. “But there is plenty of room here for all of you.”

“It’s just that I didn’t tell them that my sister is the Queen of Camelot.” Elyan admitted. “Actually I didn’t tell them I have a sister at all.”    

“Really?” Gwen gave him a glare.

“When you meet Gwaine, you’ll understand.” Elyan smiled.

“Guinevere, the house is still yours.” Arthur said as he looked at his wife.

“Fine. I will send food, bedding, clean linen and blankets down. It is the least I can do and I want no argument about it.” Gwen said. “It will take a moment to arrange it.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Elyan said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I should be going.”

“Come to the training grounds tomorrow with your friends. They can join in.” Arthur said. “That way I can get an idea of their skills.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Elyan said.

“It’s Arthur. We are family after all.” Arthur extended his hand to shake.

Elyan smiled and took it and gave it a shake. He smiled and hurried out to meet the others at the tavern.        

Elyan left the castle and headed back to the tavern. He arrived to find Gwaine flirting with one of the serving girls and Percival arm wrestling while Lancelot looked on disapprovingly. This was typical of the three of them. He sighed and went to the bar to get a pint of mead.

Lancelot came up to Elyan at the bar. “Did you find your sister well?”

“Yes.” Elyan nodded. “We need to get going. I have a place for us to stay. We should all get some rest. We have training with the Knights in the morning.”

“How did you manage that so quickly?” Lancelot asked.

“I have my ways.” Elyan took a long drink. “You get Gwaine and I will get Percival. Meet you at the door.”

Lancelot nodded and went to get Gwaine.

Before long they were walking down the street to the house. The horses were in the community stable for the night.

“This is a very quiet street. Nice houses. Your sister married?” Gwaine asked.

Elyan laughed. “Yes and he’s the dangerous sort.”

Gwaine frowned and looked at Lancelot who shrugged.

Elyan opened the door to the house and went in. Lily and Polly were there making up the cots that had been brought down from the castle and George was laying a fire. A meal had been laid out on the table already.

Lily looked up. “Hello, do you remember me? You used to go round with my brother, Michael.”

Little Lily? Elyan said.

Lily nodded. “No one has called me ‘little’ in years.”

Polly took a look at the other three men eyeing the younger maid and frowned. “Lily, there will be time to socialize later. We have duties to attend to.”

Lily sighed. “It was nice to see you. I suppose you’ll be staying for a while?”

“I think so.” Elyan smiled.

“Let’s go and let the gentlemen get some rest.” Polly pulled at Lily’s arm as she steered her towards the door. “George, aren’t you serving at the King’s table tonight?”

George nodded and quickly put the rest of the firewood in the holder. He gave a quick nod and was out the door.

The door shut with a bang as the trio departed.

“Were they friends of your sister’s?” Gwaine asked.

“Sort of.” Elyan looked at the food on the table. “Let’s eat so we can get some rest. We have training in the morning.”

“You still didn’t tell me how you managed it.” Lancelot said.

“I know a few of the Knights from the old days.” Elyan shrugged.

“Who owns this house, Elyan?” Percival asked as he looked around.

“It’s my sister’s. Father left it to her when he died.”

“So where is your sister?” Percival asked.

“She lives with her husband.” Elyan said as he tore off a piece of bread.

The men ate the food with relish being on the road so much it was unusual to have a good meal. They finished off the wine and went to sleep.

<-=====)=O

Early the next morning the four prospective Knights stood on the training field as Arthur came up.

“Elyan, introduce me to your friends.” Arthur said as he pulled at his chainmail. “George!”

“Yes Sire?” George looked up from the weapons rack.

“Why does my chainmail still have leaves in it? Didn’t you clean it?” Arthur gave the man servant a glare.

“Sorry Sire. I didn’t have time.” George blushed. “I was with the maids preparing the house. I will have it done before the morning, Sire.”

“See that you do.” Arthur sighed. “Go fetch Merlin.” 

“I’m right here.” Merlin was wearing a leather vest for training. “These them?”

“Yes.” Arthur said. “Elyan was just about to introduce them.” Arthur turned to look at Elyan expectantly.

“This is Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot.” Elyan pointed to each man as he said their name.

They three men being introduced looked surprised at the familiar way the King was speaking with Elyan.  

Arthur unsheathed his sword and swung it around. “Let’s get started. Leon, Kay, Benet come over here.”

The three Knights came and gave a bow.

“I want to watch these men to see if they are Knight material. I’d like for the three of you to spar with them. Leon, you take Percival here. Kay, you are with Lancelot. Benet, you are with Gwaine. I think about three minutes or as long as they remain standing should do it. Elyan, come stand with me.” Arthur walked over to where he could see all three partnered men.

The men paired up and started to spar. Arthur took note of their skills and was impressed that all men stayed in for the full three minutes. Arthur waved them over to the side when they were done and took on Elyan.

They fought hard for the full three minutes. Elyan and Arthur shook hands at the end.

Arthur went over to the three men. “Training is every day at this time. I expect you to be on time. I will give you a try for a while if I find that you can be relied upon to work hard then I will test you. But I have to admit I like what I see.”

“Merlin!” A voice called from the edge of the field. Arthur and Merlin both turned to see Morgana and Gwen standing there.

Arthur turned back to the men as Merlin went over to see what the women wanted. “That’s enough for today. I will see you all in the morning. Oh and welcome to Camelot.”   

“Thank you, Sire. I believe we shall all enjoy it here.” Lancelot looked past the King at the women talking to Merlin in the corner of the training grounds. He gave the one in the simple purple gown a lusty look of appreciation.

Arthur followed his gaze and felt a surge of anger. He grabbed Lancelot by the shoulder.

Lancelot looked surprised as he faced the king. “Sire?”

“If you so much as look at my Queen like that again, I shall hang you by your manly bits and let the crows pluck out your eyes.” Arthur growled at Lancelot and shoved him down.

Lancelot swallowed hard and nodded. “I apologize, Your Majesty. It won’t happen again.” He truly meant it. He believed that Arthur would carry out his threat and enjoy doing it.

Arthur growled and walked off to speak with Gwen.

Gwaine reached down and pulled Lancelot up. He laughed and patted his friend on the back. “Manly bits, huh? Now that was a threat worthy of a King.” 

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you.” Elyan said. 

Merlin was walking back to where Arthur had been standing by then. He saw what happened between the King and Lancelot. When Arthur walked past him he cleared his throat and turned to walk with Arthur. “What was that all about?”

“I don’t like him. He is a skilled fighter but I just don’t like him. He looked at Gwen like she was a … a … I don’t even want to know what.“ Arthur shrugged. “Do you think my reaction was a bit extreme?”

“No if he had given Morgana a look like that …. I wouldn’t have to string him up by his bits. I would just explode them off.”

Arthur stopped short and stared at Merlin.

Merlin kept walking as he looked over his shoulder and laughed. “Do you doubt me?”

“Never.” Arthur shook his head in wonder. He knew that Merlin would and could do that very thing. There was a hole in the wall of the catacombs to prove it.

Arthur came up to Gwen and put his arms around her and glared back at the four men standing on the field. “Come to watch?”

Gwen nodded. “Elyan looked impressive. It seems he has picked up quite a few skills since he was gone.”

“He will make a fine Knight with a little training.” Arthur said.

Gwen smiled and waved back at Elyan.

Elyan waved to his sister and the other men looked at him.

Gwaine poked Elyan in the side. “You know the Queen?”

“She’s my sister.” Elyan glared at Lancelot who looked completely embarrassed. “Look at her like a bar maid again and I will help Arthur string you up.”

“I apologize, Elyan.” Lancelot said.

“Let’s just go.” Elyan said. “We have to get settled properly. I would like to get it done because I have a family dinner later to be at this evening.”

The three men followed Elyan off the training field and back to the house in the lower town.

 


	7. Chapter 4: Saxon Hordes

**Chapter 4: Saxon Hordes**

Over the next month, the Knights in training worked hard and passed the final test with Arthur.

The four were given Knighthood in a ceremony early on the afternoon marking a full month since their arrival. There was a grand feast to celebrate the day.

Arthur had even convinced Gwen to let the baby stay in the nursery so she could celebrate with her brother. Gwen reluctantly agreed. She knew these Knighthood celebrations were mostly an excuse for the Knights to get drunk

There was loud music and lots of food. It seemed like every Knight was standing up to make a toast.

Gwen started to yawn behind her hand and Arthur leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Go on to bed.” Arthur whispered in her ear. “They are just going to get drunker from here on.”

Gwen turned to him. “I think I will after I go check on the baby.”

“Hunith has Amhar. Let him stay where he is.” Arthur wasn’t sure if she would let him stay but he had to try.

“I think I will but he needs to be fed.” Gwen said. “It’s starting to ache.” She looked down at her breasts then at Arthur

“Go on then.” Arthur understood what she meant. She had complained about discomfort before when the wet nurse had stepped in while the baby was in the nursery. He stood up and helped her out of her chair. He watched as she walked out of the Great Hall. 

Arthur sat back down as Sir Leon stood for the third time to toast the new Knights.

<-=====)=O

Gwen went up to the nursery and found Hunith reading next to Amhar’s cradle.

“The feast is almost over. I just came to feed him.” Gwen sat in the chair opposite Hunith and loosened her bodice. “Please tell me he hasn’t been fed.”

“No Cecilia wanted to but I told her to just nurse Anna.” Hunith said.

“Shouldn’t Anna be weaned soon?” Gwen asked as she held her son to her breast.

“Not yet. Merlin is concerned because she is small for her age. He wants her to be nursed a while longer.” Hunith explained.

“Amhar is almost bigger than her. I hope she is not ill.” Gwen said.

“I don’t believe she is. Merlin was very small. She may be just taking after her father. Hunith said. “There doesn’t seem to be anything else wrong with her.”

“Gran?” Devon’s sleepy voice called out.

Hunith looked into the bedchamber. “He is sitting up. He will be awake a while now.”

“Go see to him.” Gwen said. “I’m fine here.”

“Gran!” Devon called out again more frantic than before.

“I’m here, Devon.” Hunith called out softly.

Devon scrambled out of his bed and ran into her arms.

“The wooly men are burning things and making people cry.” Devon said. “They are hurting them. Everything is turning red.” He started to sob as he buried his head in Hunith’s shoulder.

“He’s had a vision?” Gwen looked up from nursing Amhar.

“It seems so but it could be just a normal nightmare.” Hunith sat on the window seat and rubbed his back to soothe him. She wondered which it was as she held her grandson.

Both women were startled when the warning bell sounded.

Hunith looked out the window into the courtyard and saw the people coming in. “There are people coming. They look like they are refugees.” Hunith said.

“Arthur was worried that there may be an attack by the Saxons.” Gwen said. “It seems Devon’s dream was a vision.”

“Yes.” Hunith held the boy tighter. He wasn’t sobbing any longer but she could sense he was still very upset. “I don’t think anyone will be getting any sleep now.”

“I agree. I think I’d better stay up here for a while.” Gwen said. “Arthur and the Knights will have their hands full with the refugees coming into Camelot. It’s best if I stay out of the way.”

“I’m glad for the company. We both are.” Hunith said as she continued to rub Devon’s back.

<-=====)=O

Arthur had been giving serious thought to following the Queen when the warning bell started to sound. It’s tolling sounded like the doom that Arthur felt when he heard it.

In the feast hall, the sound of the warning bell had a sobering effect on the Knights. They looked at Arthur with their hands on the hilt of their swords. They were waiting for orders from the King.

“Kay! Leon! Go find out what that is about.” Arthur shouted.

Before the two Knights could get to the door, Merlin came in. “Sire, there has been an attack by the Saxons near the shores of Mirador. The courtyard is filling with refugees.”    

Arthur swore under his breath. The rumors he had been hearing were true. The Saxons were on Camelot’s shores.

<-=====)=O

Later in the courtyard, Merlin, with the help of Morgana, Polly and Lily, had managed to tend to most of the minor injuries. There were a few that were very badly injured. Merlin had them sent to the infirmary.

“Morgana! Do what you can. I need to go take care of the more severe injuries.” Merlin called out as he followed two footmen carrying the last litter towards the infirmary.  

Morgana caught up to him. “Merlin, they are burned and some are already infected.” Morgana said quietly.

“Do what you can. You know how. You have become a real Physician’s wife these days.” Merlin beamed proudly at his wife. “I can’t believe how much you have changed since the girl I met long ago. It makes me love you more.”

 “Thank you Merlin. That means a lot to hear you say that. I love being your wife almost as much as I love you.” Morgana smiled. A physician’s wife was all she had truly ever wanted to be once she fell in love with Merlin.

Arthur came out and looked around. He spotted merlin and went to talk to him.  “Merlin, is there anything you need?” 

“Morgana will tell you. I need to get to the infirmary.” Merlin said. He gave Morgana a quick kiss and went to catch up with the footmen with the litter.

“I didn’t know you were down here. There was a time you would have locked yourself in your chambers rather than nurse the sick and injured.” Arthur looked at his sister with wonder.

“I have changed since I married Merlin. I am the physician’s wife after all.” Morgana glared at him. “We need fresh bandages and clean water to clean the wounds but that is all I can do. I will send the worst of them to Merlin.”

Arthur nodded. “Do you need any more help?”    

“No Lily and Polly are here too.” Morgana said as she looked at the burn on a woman’s arm. “Tell Gwen to stay with the children. Merlin and I will be busy for a while it seems.”

Arthur nodded. “I believe she is in the nursery now. I’ll send word for her to stay there. Ah! I have to talk to Sir Kay. Let me know if anyone says anything about how many or where the Saxons are.” He went off the see what Sir Kay had learned from the villagers.

There wasn’t much information. Most of the villagers were from the same place and they didn’t see where the Saxons went next. The people stopped coming just before dawn. Food and shelter was arranged as soon as they could for those that had made it to Camelot.

Just before dawn, riders were sent out to the other kingdoms. Arthur was trying to rally a large force to push the Saxons back to their own shores.

As the day wore on reports of more villages destroyed and looted came in. Another influx of people came into Camelot. Soon all available shelters were filled. Some of the larger castle rooms held several families together. The Great Hall was filled with wounded that couldn’t fit in the infirmary.

Arthur stood in the middle of the Great Hall with Merlin. “How many dead?”

“Several hundred were killed in their villages and there were about a hundred or so that didn’t make it here. There will be at least two dozen more. Infection has set into the burns and all I can do is to make them comfortable in the time they have left.” Merlin said.

Merlin looked more tired than Arthur had ever seen him. He had been treating the wounded without rest since they started to come in. 

“Merlin, you should get some rest.” Arthur said. “You will make yourself ill.”

“I wish I could but there is more every hour.” Merlin said wearily. “I will try my best to take a break. Morgana has already started fussing.”

“No one wants that. You had better do as she says.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. “What do you think the Saxons are doing here?”   

“Nothing good.” Arthur shook his head. “This is maybe the worst invasion Camelot has seen in decades. Damn Saxons are a bloody sort. They are killing and pillaging without mercy.”

“My mother said Devon had a vision of the Saxons invading.” Merlin said. “He still doesn’t want to sleep. I may have to give him a sleeping draught.”

“I’m not sure wide awake is advisable either.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He lowered his voice so only Merlin could hear him. “Can you slip him the inhibitor until this is over? He is too young for this.”

“I tried once before. It doesn’t work. He is too strong for it to have an effect.” Merlin said quietly back. He looked at Arthur to see the reaction to what he just said.

Arthur didn’t look surprised. “I suspected as much. It doesn’t work on you either, does it?”

“No, but it still works on Morgana.” Merlin gave Arthur a look.

“Does she know?” Arthur asked.

“No. I gave it to her when she was sick with the fever after Anna was born. It was just a few weeks. I put it in the wine I gave her before bed.” Merlin said. “Don’t tell her. She will have my head if she finds out. I only did it so she could get enough rest to get well.”

“I promise I will not say a word.” Arthur said. “I need my physician with his head attached.”

“Sire, there is word from some of the riders.” Sir Leon walked up to them.

“Well?” Arthur asked the Knight,

“Lord Bayard and King Alined are sending troops. King Odin says he has none to spare. The resources are low in his kingdom due to drought. We have not received word from King Lot or King Accolon.” Sir Leon reported.

“Well that is at least something.” Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder. “If you need anything let me know.”

Merlin nodded. “Arthur, I will be going into battle with you. That is my place.”

“Don’t be silly, merlin. You will be needed here. How can you go with me?” Arthur looked confused.

“I took care of that already. Gaius is on his way from Ealdor. I had the rider stop and give him a message on his way to King Accolon.” Merlin told him.

Arthur nodded. “It will be bloody. Saxons usually are.”  

“I’ll bring lots of bandages.” Merlin nodded and turned back to the table where he was mixing potions.

“Leon, have them camp on the training field for now. We seem to be out of space at the moment.” Arthur told the Knight.

‘Yes Sire.” Sir Leon bowed and turned to leave to make the arrangements but turned back. “Sire, who will lead the troops sent by the other Kings?”

“I suppose they will send Captains but if they did not I will assign a Knight to lead them.” Arthur said.

“I offer you my assistance in that regard, Sire.” Sir Leon said.

“You are already at the top of a very short list.” Arthur said. “Get everyone ready to go as soon as the troops are assembled.”

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon hurried off to go his duties.

Arthur looked back at Merlin, who is giving an old woman a potion to drink. He took a deep breath. He would need to tell Gwen when they will be leaving. He was already dreading her reaction. She was never happy when he left for patrol much less a battle.

<-=====)=O

The next day the training field had been filled by the men from King Alinead. There was more than Arthur expected and Alinead had sent no Captain to lead them. As promised, Sir Leon was called in to lead them. The men very quickly took a liking to the Knight and he commanded them easily.  

Two days later a large number of men came from King Lot. They were led one of Lot’s younger sons, Prince Gareth. The troops were directed to camp in the field outside of Camelot’s gates.

Prince Gareth came to talk with Arthur in the King’s Study when he arrived. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in.” Arthur called out.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. I am Gareth, second son of Lot. I have brought troops and supplies for the battle.” The young Prince said. Gareth was tall with steely grey eyes and light brown hair full of unruly curls.

“I shall be in father’s debt. Prince Gareth, I am having a meeting in an hour to go over the battle plan. I hope you and your Captains will meet with us there.” 

“I have only brought two Captains. I act as a Captain of the troops myself. My older brother is too busy ruling the lands to fight.”

Arthur looked at his desk and laughed. “I understand being busy with matters of state.” He stood and walked over to Gareth.

“Will you be sending your Captains in your stead?” Gareth asked.

“No. I will fight with my men as I have always done.” Arthur said. “Is everything you need ready? We will go at first light. I have yet to hear from King Accolon but it can’t wait any longer.”

Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Arthur said as he turned to the door.

Sir Kay came in. “Sire, King Accolon himself is here with his men. He is asking to speak with you.”

Arthur nodded as he stood. “Bring him in Kay.

Accolon entered and shook hands with Arthur. Arthur started to introduce the prince. “This is prince Gareth. He is …”

“Lot’s son.” Accolon smiled. “How fares your sister?”

“She is well. She has been preparing for her trip to North Wales for the last few months.” Gareth said.

“That’s right you are betrothed to Lot’s daughter.” Arthur finally remembered. “I had forgotten all about that.”

“We will be married in just a few months.” Accolon smiled. “I am looking forward to the help in ruling my Kingdom.”

“Guinevere is a great help to me. I am sure your bride will be the same.” Arthur said.

Gareth grinned. “When she isn’t busy with her dresses or her dog.”

“Dog?” Accolon asked. “I don’t remember a dog.”

“It’s barely one. It is a little white yappy thing.” Gareth said. “If it wasn’t for my mother, Father would have had it killed by now. It grates his nerves.”

“Thank you for the warning.” Accolon laughed. 

Gareth nodded. “Anytime. North Wales has so many wild animals that an accident wouldn’t be too hard to believe.”

Accolon laughed. “I get your meaning.”    

The door opened and Merlin walked in. “I hope I’m not interrupting but I need to know when to make ready to leave.” Merlin remembered his manners. “Your Highness.” He nodded to Gareth then to Accolon. “Your Majesty.”

“Are you well, Merlin?” Accolon held out his hand to Merlin.

“Yes thank you. I am a bit weary from all the wounded.” He took the King’s hand in friendship. “Morgana will be pleased to see you.”

“I shall enjoy seeing her again. The children are well?” Accolon smiled.

Merlin nodded. “Devon is beginning his studies and Anna grows more like her mother every day.”

Accolon frowned. “You will have your hands full there.”

Merlin laughed. “I already do.”

Prince Gareth was looking on in wonder at the exchange between the men. They seemed to be old friends. “You are a member of the Court?”

“I am Merlin, the Court Physician.” Merlin said.

“Be ready to leave in the morning, Merlin.” Arthur said. “I’m sure Guinevere has already told Morgana.”

“I’m sure she has. I’ve been busy with the new refugees coming in. It seems they are from as far inland as the White Mountains. The last batch came from just south of there. Gaius is here and I have filled him in on the worst of it so I will be ready to go in the morning.”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “At least we know where to find them. Will you have enough supplies?”

Merlin nodded. “I have plenty of herbs and bandages and I have made extra medicines for pain and infection. I should be covered for all sorts of wounds.”

“Good to know.” Arthur said. “We have a meeting to get to. The battle won’t plan itself. Shall we go to the Council Chambers?”

The men left for the Council Chambers. Sir Leon and the other Captains of Lot’s forces were waiting for them already.  

When Arthur came into the room, he looked around at the faces of the men assembled there. Most were battle worn but there were one or two that looked like they were barely shaving. He sighed. They would have to do. He stepped up to the map to start the meeting.

 “I already have some idea of how to proceed but if you have suggestions, please, feel free to make them. Gareth, take your men here and Leon take yours here. Accolon, I want you to take this side and I will be in the middle. We need to flank them then surround them before they can do the same to us. The last report says that we are outmanned at least three to one but we are all well trained fighters. I see no reason why we shouldn’t prevail.” Arthur said as he leaned on the table covered with the map of the kingdoms.

“Odin didn’t send any men?” Accolon asked. “I didn’t see his colors.”

“He said he couldn’t spare any resources.” Arthur looked annoyed.

“We fight and he reaps the benefit. I don’t like it.” Accolon said.

“He has been the same since my father was King.” Arthur sighed. “He is the oldest ruler of the five kingdoms and the most set in his ways. He, like my father, believed that you protect your own borders before anyone else’s.”

“Sounds like a good way to get invaded.” Accolon didn’t just look annoyed, he was annoyed. He had committed to the battle because it was what was best for them all.

“He doesn’t care. His lands have no shores to invade.” Arthur said.

“Is it possible that he really didn’t have the resources to help?” Gareth asked. “They have been having quite a drought in his lands.”

“No more than any other.” Accolon said. “There is drought all over but the rest of us have managed to do something for the common good of us all.”

“Maybe he plans on invading us after our armies are weakened by fighting the Saxons.” Sir Leon said. “He has always wanted Camelot for himself.”    

Arthur snorted in amusement. “I really would like to see him try that. Have we covered it all?”

“An army the size of our forces will be easy to detect. Will we have time to set up the perimeter?” Gareth asked.

“We travel during the day then make camp. We move at night when they think we are sleeping to set it up.”

Gareth nodded. “You have done this before then?”

“Yes and it wasn’t pleasant.” Arthur said. “War never is. We are lucky the moon will be dark for this or else we will be spotted by the reflections off our chainmail. Go to your men and have them ready to go at first light. Merlin, a moment?”

Accolon Gareth, Sir Leon and the Captains left the room to attend to their duties..

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw how serious he was, “Sire?” 

“It sounds like Gareth is quite green. I’m surprised that Lot sent him. His other captains look like they haven’t needed to shave yet.” Arthur sat at the table and motioned for Merlin to sit. “This will be a major battle not some border skirmish. Did he not realize that when he sent them here?”

“It does seem that Lot may not realize the seriousness of the situation, Arthur.” Merlin sat down. He understood Arthur’s concerns. He was also surprised by the Prince’s questions. “But Prince Gareth is here now and they are all we have. We just have to hope he fights above his years and his men will protect their King’s son.”

Arthur nodded. “Hope is all we have, Merlin.”

“Gwen and Morgana are waiting to have supper with us.” Merlin said. “No more war talk for now.”

“Make the most of this night, Merlin. I hear the Saxons take no prisoners and not even a physician is safe on the battle field. Let’s go.” Arthur headed out the door for the small dining room where there was to be a family dinner before they left for battle in the morning.

Merlin followed him deep in thought. He could feel death all around them. They were not headed for Arthur’s prophesied doom, at least not yet. So he was confused as to what the feelings that he was having meant.   

<-=====)=O

After supper Arthur and Gwen took Amhar back to their chambers for the night. They wanted to spend time together before Arthur left for battle in the morning.

Arthur sat on the bed holding Amhar and just looking at him. Amhar was playing with the ties of Arthur’s tunic. Arthur smiled as he watched him. “I look at him and wonder what my father would say if he could see him.”

Gwen leaned close to her husband. “He would have been appalled that the heir to the Pendragon throne was from the womb of a servant. You remember how he was. That was why we had to hide our feelings for so long. We would have had him and a few others by now if I had been some Lord’s daughter that Uther wanted to forge an alliance with him.”

Arthur sighed. “I know but I think of him and how pleased he was when he heard Morgana was with child and it makes me wonder.”

“He thought that Morgana was carrying the child of a King not a man servant. That was the only reason he was pleased.” Gwen frowned. “You escaped an arranged marriage only because he died so suddenly.”

“You didn’t like my father did you?” Arthur knew everything she said was true but he didn’t expect her be so truthful.

“No he stood between me and the one thing I held most dear.” Gwen said.

“What was that?” Arthur looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You! Arthur, you are still a prat.” Gwen said.

Amhar started to fuss and Arthur looked at Gwen. “He didn’t like you calling me a prat.”

“Nonsense. He’s just hungry. Pass him to me unless you want to nurse him yourself.” Gwen held out her arms.

“I don’t think I can.” Arthur carefully handed the baby to his mother. “Shouldn’t you be weaning him soon?”

“Yes but not for a month or so.” Gwen pulled open her nightdress and put the baby to her breast.

“So you think we should have already had a few children.” Arthur watched her.

“If we had gotten married when we wanted to, we most likely would have had more than just him.” Gwen said.

“So two years earlier?” Arthur teased.

“More like four.” Gwen gave him a look.

“You are right.” Arthur leaned back on the pillows. “We should have eloped.”

“Uther would have executed me.” Gwen said as she rubbed the baby’s back.

Arthur frowned. She was right and he knew it. He hated to think that if Uther were still alive she would be dead and his son would have never been born. Merlin would have been dead too.

“Please promise me you will be careful.” Gwen said.

“I will. I promise. I have you and Amhar and I love you both too much to leave you now. Besides we have more sons to make.” Arthur tried to lighten the mood.

“A whole army?” Gwen smiled.

“Why not.” Arthur kissed her and settled down to sleep as Gwen took Amhar to the small cot he was using now. Arthur held up the blankets for her to slip in. He pulled her close. “I love you more than anything, Guinevere.”

“I love you the same.” Gwen caressed his cheek. She reached up and released the curtain on the side of the bed facing Amhar for privacy.

Arthur nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer.

Gwen’s hand slid down his chest and she unlaced his breeches. She slipped her hand inside and slid her hand along the shaft of his hardening penis.

Arthur slipped his hand up her nightdress pushing it out of the way. He parted her thighs and moved between them.

Gwen reached around and grabbed his buttocks and guided him inside her.

They moved slowly savoring each sensation for a while until the pleasure overwhelmed them and then they quickened the pace.

Arthur could feel her tightening around him, He knew she was close and so was he.

Gwen came with a gasp and Arthur followed as he thrust deep inside her with a groan.

Arthur lay on top of her not wanting to move as Gwen stroked his hair gently. “I will always love you.” He whispered.

Gwen kissed the top of his head. “You are my heart and if I lost you…”

Arthur looked up and saw tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry. I will be fine and back in your arms before you know it.”

“I can’t help but worry. It is my way.” Gwen wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile.

“Let’s get some sleep I will be leaving at first light.” Arthur reminded her.

Gwen nodded and they settled down into each other’s arms and drifted off to sleep.     

<-=====)=O

When morning came Gwen and Morgana stood on the steps watching them go.

Arthur led the way with Merlin, King Accolon, Prince Gareth and Sir Leon in front with him. Arthur rubbed his chainmail over his heart and frowned.

“You have one too don’t you?” Merlin said. He opened his vest to reveal a green silk ribbon tied to the inside laces.

Arthur laughed. “Yes. I have one too.” He pulled the end of the purple silk ribbon from under his chainmail where he had tucked it in.   

Sir Leon cleared his throat and lifted his chainmail to reveal a yellow ribbon. “I think it’s a wifely thing.”

“Indeed!” Arthur laughed  

The other men looked on in amusement as they moved along.

 


	8. Chapter 5: The Bloody Battle

**Chapter 5: The Bloody Battle**

It took two days for the massive army led by Arthur to reach the foot of the White Mountains. They made camp on the eastern side in the shadow of the White Mountains themselves. Campfires and provisions were quickly taken care of as the men settled down to wait. They knew the wait would be short so they made the most of it. 

By the time they arrived at the White Mountains, the Saxons had made it that far as well. The war drums could be heard thumping in the air. Acrid smoke drifted in the air from some of the still burning villages. The smell of death was close all around them. It unsettled the nerves of the seasoned warriors and made the younger ones anxious.

Several refugees were fleeing from the destroyed villages the Saxons had just taken. They stopped only long enough to tell the King all they knew as they passed him. They told him of fierce men killing and burning without mercy. What they couldn’t plunder they burned and what wouldn’t burn they destroyed. Their tales made even the most seasoned Knights disturbed.

No one seemed to be safe from them. Stories were told of babies ripped from their mother’s arms and killed while the poor mother was forced to watch. Wives, mothers and daughters were being raped in front of their husbands, fathers and sons. Any male they felt could rise against them was cut down. Anyone that was found alive was killed on sight

Merlin gave aid where he could. He gave the refugees salves, bandages and medicines for infection and pain and told then to hurry on their way. He was sure that no one wanted to be around when the battle started.  

The refugees were burned and wounded badly. Their numbers were smaller than Merlin had expected but after hearing the stories he understood why. Some he knew would not make it to Camelot but he had to give their families hope anyway. It was heartbreaking for Merlin to see so many wounded and know that there was even more lying dead in the villages to the west.

As soon as camp was made, Arthur called Merlin, the Captains, Sir Leon Prince Gareth and King Accolon to the main battle tent. He wanted to make sure everyone was ready for the battle.

As Arthur stood in the tent he leaned on the table covered with a map. He looked grim. The others had worried looks on their faces. After the stories they had just heard and the wounded they had met along the way, they knew there was a reason to be worried. They were even more ready to fight than before.

“It is much worse that I thought. We need to get to the other side of the mountains undetected. We can block their progress there by protecting the pass here.” Arthur pointed to the map.

“Do you still want to move into position in the dark?” Gareth asked. “The terrain looks difficult. I worry about footing on the rocks.”

“Yes. It’s the only way to get in without being boxed in the narrow pass.” Arthur said. “We shall spread across this area here once we get there and hold position. Tell the men to make a lot of noise in camp then quiet down before we leave. That will make them think we are in our beds and not on the way.”

“Should we be this spread out?” Accolon looked at the map and frowned.

“Yes. If we stay in this manner until they head for here, we can flank them as they come towards the pass.” Arthur said.

“Oh I see it now. Box them in and work towards the middle to defeat them.” Accolon said. “My experience is limited with large scale forces. We have a skirmish here and there with a northern tribe but that is about it.”

“Father made me study battle tactics for years.” Arthur sighed. “He was in command of several large forces at one time or another. That was how he took Camelot from Carleon.”   

“I heard my father speak of that battle. It was bloody as well.” Accolon said.

“When Father told the story, he always said that the ground was soaked with blood of the fallen so much so that it was muddy.” Arthur sighed. “But my father had a tendency to overstate things.”

“All great warriors do.” Accolon chuckled.

“Go tell your men to get themselves prepared.” Arthur said. “Dismissed.”

The young Prince along with the other Captains and commanders left the tent. Only Accolon, Merlin and Arthur remained.

“Merlin, I want you to set up here. Morgana will have my guts if you come home with as much as a hangnail.” Arthur said.

Merlin laughed. “You should be more worried what Gwen will do to you if you come home injured. I’ve seen the Queen angry. Besides I can handle Morgana.”

Accolon laughed. “I doubt any man can handle that one. You are a braver man than most, Merlin.”

“She is no match for me.” Merlin smirked. He turned to leave. “I’ll just go get unpacked then.”

Accolon gave Merlin a questioning look as he left the tent then looked at Arthur who nodded.

“I see.” Accolon was surprised. He knew magick was banned in Camelot but there seemed to be a lot of sorcerers living there. Surprisingly, they all seemed to be related to Arthur in some way. “Dangerous for you, isn’t it?”

“Not really. It actually took a little getting used to. But there really isn’t much I can say with three of them.”

“Three!” Accolon was taken off guard by Arthur’s comment.

Arthur smiled. “That is three that we know for certain. There is still a question about the two younger children.“

“The Prince?”

“We don’t know yet. It is still possible.”

“Oh gods! I had heard that the Queen refuses to take him to the nursery and she keeps him with her at all times. Some were saying it was because he was ill. But I thought that was just because of her background.”

“No. That’s what I thought at first too but I managed to get the real reason out of her.” Arthur said. “She does take him to the nursery now but only if Merlin’s mother, Hunith, is there to watch over him.”    

“Does she…?”

“No but she raised Merlin and Devon for a while. Gwen trusts her and that is what is most important.”

“You have a very unusual household.”

Arthur nodded. “It’s the most family I have ever had. I am very happy with it even though there are great challenges that come along with them.”

“Arthur!” Elyan lifted the flap of the tent. “The scout is back.”

“Accolon, this is Sir Elyan. He is my wife’s brother.” Arthur looked at Elyan. “What has he seen?”

“He is saying that there are at least three times as many men than we have. They are all sheltered under one mountain.” Elyan walked to the map and pointed to the spot. “Arthur, the scout was hit with a poison bolt as he was turning back to camp. They surely know we are here.”

“Good. I want them to know. The scout still lives?” Arthur asked.

“Only just. Merlin is with him now.” Elyan said.

Arthur led the two men out of the tent to where Merlin was giving the man a potion to sip.

Merlin looked up and Arthur could see by his eyes the man would not survive.

“Tell me what you saw.” Arthur asked as he knelt by the man on the ground.

“Sire, they are everywhere and they are fearsome looking. They are wrapped in furs and wild looking.” The man said.

“I know but you were brave to do this for me.” Arthur patted the man’s shoulder. “Did you see how they were set up?”

“In the mountains lee, Sire. They are trying to keep out of the weather from the look of it.” The man’s breathing started to be labored.

“Arthur.” Merlin gave him a warning look.

Arthur nodded. “Thank you. You have done a brave thing. The physician says you must rest now.”

Arthur stood and moved away from the man. “The cold seems to bother them? They are from a land north of here you would think it would be normal for them.” 

“I don’t think it’s the cold but the mist that is the problem.” Elyan said. “Here there is always a mist. Farther north there is less of it. The cold is drier in a way.”

“Then we shall use the mist to our advantage. Have the troops quiet down. We will move when the light is gone and the mist is thick.” Arthur said. He turned back to see Merlin cover the scout’s face with a sheet. He sighed he knew that was only the first death of this battle.

<-=====)=O

The forces from Camelot and the allies waited in quiet for the signal to move from their places on the ridge line. They had managed to make it to the position without raising an alarm, which was quite a feat with jangling chainmail and clanking weapons.

Arthur watched and waited as everyone got into their positions. He stayed quiet until he saw the enemy starting to settle in for the night. He watched them put out cook fires and head into their tents. He waited a little longer then gave the signal to fight.

The battle cry startled most of the Saxons from their slumber. The element of surprise worked to the allies’ advantage. The enemy scrambled to fight making them disorganized. The commanders were yelling in their language at the warriors to move and go here and there.

As Arthur predicted, they did head for the center towards the mountain pass where the Camelot troops were positioned. The allies flanked them easily as they bunched up toward the pass.

The battle became even fiercer when the Saxons realized they were boxed in. The wild looking men swung great axes and swords that had to be twice as heavy as the ones the Knights of Camelot carried. They brought down some of Camelot’s best in a single blow.

Several of the Knights were in front of Arthur when a wild looking Saxon came plowing through. He was taking down as many as he could as he was trying to make his way to Arthur.

Lancelot was first of the Knights to encounter the man. Lancelot tried his best but could not bring him down. The Saxons’ great axe came down on Lancelot’s armor knocking it loose and breaking his collar bone the Saxon finished him with his sword in the other hand.

As the man came towards Arthur, Percival brought him down with his own axe to the back of the man’s neck. Percival made eye contact with Arthur who nodded his thanks.

Arthur didn’t have long to wait before he was attacked by another Saxon. He fought the man for a while before he finally brought him down.

Elyan had his hands full with a rather large enemy that gave Elyan a gash in his leg before he finally fell at the end of Elyan’s blade.

Percival saw the blood running from Elyan’s leg and picked him up and took him back to the tent where Merlin worked quickly to stop the bleeding.

Percival didn’t stay long. He was back on the battle field in time to help Arthur defeat a pair of older men that had come up from the rear thinking that they could surprise the young King.

The morning light was glaring off the armor of the Camelot troops and their allies. It was making the Saxons a bit disoriented. They turned back to the way they came and they were met by the ends of the allied forces. They were trying to run but found themselves cut off from any means of escape.

Among the troops cutting off the Saxons escape, Prince Gareth was fighting bravely. He was fighting one man when another came up and swung his axe into the Prince’s abdomen. When the Prince looked down he saw his guts falling out onto his feet. That was the last thing he saw as the man he had been fighting cut off his head with a swing of his axe.

King Accolon witnessed the gruesome death of the young Prince as he was taking a breath between his own battles. The Prince was not as skilled as he should have been confirming the fears that Arthur had for the boy.

Accolon had little time to reflect as another Saxon came at him. There were still so many to fight, but the young King from North Wales was not discouraged. He was determined to win the day.

The battle raged on for hours. Near the noon hour an older man waved a white cloth and he called out to the remaining warriors to stop fighting in their language. By this time, most of the Saxons were dead or lay dying on the bloody ground.

The old Saxon identified himself as Grendor and asked to have a meeting with the King.  He spoke accented English as he gave his request.

Grendor was brought to the battle tent guarded by Percival and Gwaine. Arthur, Accolon and Sir Leon met him there.

“You are leader of these men?” Grendor asked.

“I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and I am leading these men along with King Accolon of North Wales. Are you the leader of your men?”

“I am all that is left of the leaders.” Grendor said. “We were told there would be no army to meet us. That this land is free to take.”

“Who told you this?” Arthur asked.

“The one called Odin. He sent word to me.” Grendor said.

“He was mistaken.” Arthur said. “Take what is left of your men and do not return here or you will be met with force again.”

Grendor nodded. “I need a blade to cut.”

“Why?” Arthur asked. He looked at the man with suspicion,

“So we can make a blood pact.” Grendor said. “To make peace for as long as those of our blood live.”

Arthur looked at Leon and nodded. Leon handed him a dagger. The old Saxon cut his hand and handed the blade to Arthur. He let the blood drip on the ground between them. Arthur cut his hand and did the same.

“We now have peace between our peoples.” Grendor said. “I will take my men and go.” The old man turned to leave. Gwaine and Percival looked at Arthur who nodded before parting to let him pass.

Arthur looked at Accolon. “At least now we know why Odin sent no men to help.”

“Maybe Sir Leon was right after all.” Accolon said. “Odin planned to strike when we were our weakest after the Saxons had pillaged and plundered our lands.”

“Gareth?” Arthur asked. “Is he dead?”

Accolon nodded. “He was no match for them. They cut him down right before my eyes. Lot was a fool to send him.”  

On the battle field, the Saxon leader rounded up the rest of his men and true to his word they left for the shore as soon as he left the battle tent.

“Arthur, they are leaving.” Elyan said as he limped into the tent.

“Gwaine, you and Percival take a few others and follow them to make sure they don’t double back.” Arthur said.

The Knights left to carry out their orders.

Arthur looked at Elyan and frowned. “Guinevere is going to kill us both. You need to move faster Elyan.” Arthur chuckled. “Especially when we get back to the Palace and your sister.”  

Elyan frowned. “Oh gods! I’m a dead man.”

Arthur nodded and laughed.

Accolon smiled at the exchange but his thoughts were on the young Prince that died that day.

The next morning after the dead had been buried, the army headed back towards Camelot. Lot’s men took the body of the Prince home as they broke off from the group taking the road to Lothian.

Two days passed from the time of the battle before the lookout spotted the troops coming towards Camelot. Gwen and Morgana were waiting on the steps as the knights came into the courtyard. Gwen rushed to Arthur and was swallowed up in his embrace.

“I’m home as promised.” Arthur whispered in her ear.

“I see.” Gwen spotted Elyan gingerly getting down from his horse and limping. “What happened to Elyan?”

“He didn’t move fast enough but Merlin says he will heal completely. Don’t worry over him.” Arthur said

“I’m just glad you both are safe.” Gwen kissed her husband and went off to hug her brother. Arthur looked around there were more missing than he liked. The battle cost him several knights. He would have to write to their families but that was for tomorrow when he was rested.

Gwen came back to him and took him by the arm. “George has a bath waiting and then you must rest.”

Arthur let her lead him up to their chambers. He was glad to be home. After a bath and a hot meal, he and Gwen settled down for a quiet night.

<-=====)=O

The wagon carrying Prince Gareth’s body rattled into the courtyard. King Lot and his Queen, Morgause, came running down the stairs to meet it. Riders had been sent ahead to tell them of the arrival of Prince Gareth’s body.

When the wagon stopped in the courtyard, Lot yanked the blanket off the body and was sickened by the sight of it. “He was butchered like an animal. Saxons. Bloody Saxons. Stay there, Morgause. This is not the way you should remember him.”

“I am his mother.” Queen Morgause stepped forward and took a look at the body then fainted. Her husband caught her before she reached the ground.

“Guards! Come take the Queen to her chambers.” Lot called out. He watched as they carried her back into the castle. King Lot turned to his remaining Captain. “I want him prepared for his tomb. I want him in full armor. He shall be treated as any warrior would before he is interned in his tomb.”  

“Yes My Lord. He fought with honor and bravery until his last breath.” The Captain said.

King Lot nodded and covered his son with the blanket once more. “I knew that he would.”

Lots oldest son, Gaheris, came up and grabbed his father by the shoulder embracing him. Lot embraced him tightly. The King’ grief was evident on his face. 

“When I find out who is responsible for this I will kill them.” Lot said with a shaky voice.

“Father. I’m sure Arthur and Accolon have already ended the Saxon’s life.” Gaheris said. “They will have had them all dead on the field.”

Lot turned to one of his returning Knights. “Is that the case, have all of the Saxons been destroyed?”

“Not all Sire. Arthur let a group of them leave after they surrendered.”

“Arthur let them surrender? Then I curse Arthur and Accolon for this lack of care of my son.” He turned to his eldest son. “Tell your sister that she will not be marrying that fool Accolon. I will find her a better husband that has more honor than he.”

“Father I’m sure he did what he could to help Gareth but you and I both know he was not ready for the great battle that this seemed to be.” Gaheris reminded him. It was true his younger brother was not well skilled in the battle arts.

“Tell her what I said. I must attend your mother. She is with child and I do not want her to lose this child now that she has lost Gareth.” King Lot said.  

“My lord, there is one other thing.” The Captain said.

Lot looked at the Captain. “What is it?”

“Odin is the one that summoned the Saxons to the shores of Albion. He told them that there would be no resistance to their invasion. I heard this myself from the Saxon leader as he spoke to Arthur. Odin sent no men or resources to the aid of the battle. Arthur believes he was trying to weaken the kingdoms so that he could invade them one by one.”

Lot drew in a breath. “My son died because some old fool wants my lands enough to call in an invasion from across the sea? I will kill him with my own bare hands.”

“Father, why not use him instead to set a trap for Arthur. Then kill him.” Gaheris said.

“You take after your mother I see. She is always plotting this or that. Come I need to see to her then you and I will plan a journey for Odin’s Keep in the coming days.”

Prince Gaheris nodded and followed his father into the Palace. 

 


	9. Chapter 6: Mothers And Children

**Chapter 6: Mothers And Children**

The night that Prince Gareth was entombed Queen Morgause gave birth to a son. He was almost a month early but he was a fighter.

“Wife, I see that he yet lives.” King Lot sat on the bed gingerly.

“He is strong.” Morgause put him to her breast for his first meal. “He will grow to be a fine young warrior.”

“What name have you given him?” Lot asked as the baby grasped his finger.

“He is Mordred.” Morgause said. “I will teach him to hate the evil that let his brother die, slaughtered like an animal. I will tell him of his brother and he will know who is responsible for the loss of his companionship.”

“Indeed.” King Lot said. “I may have a way to avenge Gareth but my plan needs more thought. Tell young Mordred of his brother but I will do what I can to bring Pendragon down myself.”

“If you fail, husband?” Morgause asked.

“I shall endeavor not to fail.” Lot said as he kissed his wife’s cheek. “Rest now. You have done well. He is a fine boy.”

Morgause smiled. “I know.”

Lot gently got off the bed and left her to nurse.

<-=====)=O

There was a knock on the door of the King’s Study the next morning. Arthur called out. “Enter!”

Gaius entered and bowed to Arthur. “Good morning, Sire.”

Arthur looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk. “Gaius. You are looking well. Thank you for helping out while Merlin was with me.”

“Sire, it is an honor just to be needed at my age.” Gaius said.

“Have there been any more fatalities among the refugees while we were gone?” Arthur asked.  

“I’m afraid so. There has been seventeen more. Here are the lists that have been made up of all the dead and missing from each village. We are hoping those listed as missing will turn up here shortly.” Gaius handed the King a scroll with a very long list of names.

Arthur looked at the list and cringed. “So many are dead, it will be hard for them to rebuild. That is if they even want to try to rebuild their villages. There may only be a handful of survivors from some of these villages”

Gaius nodded. “It will be difficult indeed. Sire, there was another death I think you should be made aware of.”

“Who was it Gaius?” Arthur looked worried now.

“The Lady Kate. She was Sir Leon’s wife. She died while you were away. She died in childbirth, Sire.” Gaius looked grim as he told the King.

Arthur sighed and stood up. He walked to the window. “I knew they were expecting. It was all Leon could talk of as we traveled. They were married before Guinevere and me, but she had only just become with child this year.”

“It is always a risk when a child is born.” Gaius said. “It is quite tragic when there is a death.”

“I was afraid I was going to lose Guinevere in the same fashion when Amhar was born.” Arthur admitted. “Did the child survive?”

“Yes. It was a daughter. She is small but lively.” Gaius smiled.

“It was a love match, you know. They met at a feast years ago.” Arthur looked back at Gaius. “Is there anything I can do to help him?”

“No, he has a nurse already and his sister will help him.” Gaius sighed. “I understand his reaction better now. I had thought it was an arranged marriage as most are. I suppose he will be distraught for quite some time.”

“I will remove him from duty until he is through the worst of it. If there is such a thing of which I doubt.” Arthur turned to face the old man. “I suppose you will be heading back to Ealdor now.”

“Yes Sire. I am needed there.” Gaius said.

“Thank you again Gaius. If there is anything that you need don’t hesitate to ask” Arthur said.

Gaius turned back and nodded. “Thank you, Sire. That is generous.” He bowed and turned to leave.

Arthur watched the old man leave and felt a strong need to see his wife and son. He walked to the Queen’s sitting room and knocked softly before entering. He found Gwen and Morgana sitting with a glass of wine.

“What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the afternoon. Shouldn’t you be helping Merlin with the injured?” Arthur asked Morgana.

“I am just taking a break. I have been working with Merlin all day.” Morgana said. “We were discussing some recent events.”

“You mean the death of Lady Kate?” Arthur asked.

“Then you heard.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded. “Gaius just told me. Morgana, did you attend the Lady Kate when she gave birth?”   

“No I was working with Gaius when the midwife sent for him. She bled. Gaius couldn’t stop it. Why do you ask?”

“I just wondered if you were there. You usually attend.” Arthur said. “You are the Court Physician’s wife.”

“I felt I was needed in the infirmary more so I didn’t attend to her. The midwife didn’t foresee any problem. She was our age and healthy so Gaius wasn’t called when she went into labor.” Morgana said. “It was horrible. I bled with Devon. It was frightening.”

Arthur sat down next to Gwen on the settee and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

“Feeling better?” Gwen said as she snuggled close to him. She knew that hearing of a woman losing in her life in childbirth was a sensitive subject with Arthur.

“Slightly.” Arthur said. He looked over at Amhar sleeping on the bed in the adjoining room. “Leon loved her. I know how I would feel if I had lost you at his birth. I wouldn’t wish that on any man.”  

“We were just discussing what we should do.” Gwen said. “They were prepared for the child but if we could help him with the small things that come about.”

“Doesn’t he have a sister? Gaius thought she would help him.” Arthur said.

“She is unmarried and has no understanding of what a household would need. She is very young.” Gwen said.

“I will go to check on him since I’m the Court Physician’s wife.” Morgana said. “Is there anything you want done?”

“No but go often for a while. Leon will not ask for help so if you see a need just take care of it.” Arthur said. “We will help with any expense.”

“That’s what I told her.” Gwen said as she leaned against his chest. “I can’t believe it happened. I talked to Lady Kate just a few days before about the upcoming birth. She was very excited about the baby. She and Leon wanted more children. She had a very uneventful time of it until the delivery.”  

Arthur sighed. He had lingered longer than he had planned so he gave Gwen a squeeze. “I need to get back to work. The pile seems to expand by the minute.”

“I did everything I could do. Most of it only needs to be read and signed.” Gwen told him.

“I am finding that out but there is still so much to be gone through. It makes me wish that I had never left and there had never been a battle. We lost several skilled Knights and then there was young Prince Gareth as well.”

“Prince Gareth’s death seemed to upset Accolon a great deal. He was to be married to Lots daughter next month. I suppose that will be postponed until the mourning period has passed. Merlin said that Lancelot and Benet are dead as well. I can’t believe it.” Morgana said. “I think Benet was only a year younger than me and wasn’t Lancelot one of Elyan’s friends?”

“Yes. He was from Mercia, I think.” Gwen said. “Elyan was very upset by it. The four of them had been together a while before they arrived in Camelot.”

“It is a waste when the young die.” Arthur reluctantly stood and gave Gwen a kiss. “I’m afraid I must leave you so I will be finished before supper.” 

“I will see you then.” Gwen said. “We are having a family dinner tonight. Arthur, please try not to be late”

Arthur nodded and went to the door and looked back at her before leaving to get back to his paperwork. 

“He is upset.” Gwen said. “All this death bothers him.”

“Merlin is upset as well.” Morgana said. “I am always amazed how men say so much with just the look on their face.”

“Especially Arthur.” Gwen said. “Being King is difficult and sometimes it shows on his face.”

“It never did with Uther.” Morgana said. “He was all steel and Arthur is all heart. It makes him a better King than our father.”

“Indeed.” Gwen said. She looked over at her son. “I wonder what kind of King he will be. I suppose time will tell.”

“Don’t worry Gwen. He will be the great King that he is meant to be.” Morgana said.

“Is that your seer powers speaking, Morgana? Gwen asked.

“No it isn’t. It’s my faith that you and Arthur will raise him well.” Morgana smiled. “I just hope that Merlin and I can manage the same with Devon and Anna.”

“You will.” Gwen said as she smiled back at Morgana. 

<-=====)=O

Two weeks had passed since the great battle at the White Mountains, most things had returned to routine but Arthur felt like he still hadn’t caught up on his paperwork properly. He looked at the pile on his desk. It seemed to expand instead of shrink. He was just about to take a break when he heard a knock at the door. He was grateful for an interruption. 

“Enter!” He called out.

“Are you busy Arthur? If you are I can come back later.”  Gwen said as she entered the room.

Arthur looked at her and grinned. “I am never too busy for you, Guinevere. Actually I was about to take a break. Do you need me for something?”

“I was just speaking to Merlin and he suggested that I talk to you about this.” Gwen said. “I agreed with him since it involves you as well.”

“This sounds very serious. Are you feeling all right? I know you have been having headaches.” Arthur started to feel worried.

“I’m fine but there is something that I should tell you.” Gwen took a deep breath and just said it. “Arthur, I am with child again.”

“So soon?” Arthur was surprised. “I thought you couldn’t ….well …. conceive until you stopped nursing Amhar. We even waited longer than I thought we should because Merlin said it was necessary.”

“You wanted to have relations three days after Amhar was born, Arthur. That was too soon. I hadn’t even healed properly.” Gwen glared at him. “We did wait longer to resume things but that was just to be extra safe.”

“He is only a year old. They will be very close in age.” Arthur frowned. “I wonder how we will manage it.”

“You sound like you are not pleased.” Gwen started to get upset. She thought he would be overjoyed like he was when she told him of Amhar’s pending arrival.

“I am pleased but I am just in shock. I wasn’t expecting another child for at least a year.” Arthur leaned back and looked at her. “How did this happen? Really, I know how but when did this happen?”

“The day that Elyan arrived.” Gwen looked over at the chair and blushed.

Arthur laughed. “I see. It seems that we conceive every time you hike up your skirts in odd places, first on the Throne and now in one of my favorite chairs.”

“Arthur! Please. Don’t be crude. We were drunk that time on the Throne, remember. It was after a feast.” Gwen plopped down in the chair and sighed. “They will be close but Merlin said it has been known to happen. Amhar is using a cup so I will not need to nurse him anymore. Merlin did say it should be safe it I wanted to continue to nurse him while I am with child. He is old enough that he should be weaned anyway.”

“Will it not be taxing on your health?” Arthur asked as he came to kneel beside the chair. “Two children so close together cannot be healthy.”

“I am not a delicate Lady of the Court. I am a peasant.” Gwen reminded him. “We are made of sturdier stuff.”

“You are my Queen and my heart. I’m not ashamed to admit that it frightens me a little.” Arthur said.

Gwen caressed his cheek. “You are thinking of Sir Leon’s wife, the Lady Kate. Her death was a shock to everyone but Merlin will attend the birth as well as the midwife. I promise there will be every precaution. Not because I’m the Queen but because I do not ever want to leave you alone the same way that your mother left your father.” 

Arthur laid his head in her lap as he sat at her feet. “I could not bear it. No heir to the Throne is worth the life of his mother.”

Gwen stoked his golden hair. “Arthur, I’m sure he never meant for her to die.”

“I’m sure he didn’t but it happened just the same. Promise me.” Arthur looked up at her. “The second you feel the pains begin you call for Merlin. I want you to be careful.”

“I was last time and I will be this time.” She brushed the tear off his cheek. “We may have a girl this time. It feels different, sort of.”

Arthur smiled. “A princess as beautiful as her mother, I think I would like that. She would have dark curls and big beautiful eyes. Yes, I believe that would be nice.” 

“Good. I’m glad you won’t be disappointed if the baby comes out a girl. Now I must see to Amhar and you need to get back to work. There is still a pile on your desk I see. Try to be finished before supper so we can relax together.”

Arthur stood and held his hand out to her to help her rise. “I will get it done. Even if I don’t who would complain? I am the King.”

Gwen giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She left the room before he could protest.

Arthur smiled and went back to work. His mind wasn’t on the words he was reading but the thought of a little girl calling him ‘Daddy’.    

<-=====)=O 

The announcement of the pregnancy to the Court of Camelot came a few days later. There was a flood of well wishes and a celebration broke out in the lower town. They honored the Queen that came from among them as they toasted to her health and the health of the unborn baby.

Wagers were being placed in the barracks and the private chambers alike as to the sex of the second Pendragon child. Most were hoping for another Prince but there were a few that thought a daughter would be a most strategic asset to the Crown.

In these uncertain times it was always good for a King to have more than one son. It makes the line of succession clearly defined and undisputed. As the line was at the moment the Crown of Camelot would pass to Amhar’s cousin, Devon, if the young Prince were to die.

There were many that believed the son of the half-sister of the King would not be an appropriate choice. Arthur may have accepted Morgana as his sister but there were still some who did not believe that Uther had an affair with the wife of his best friend and most trusted Captain.

There was also the status of Merlin. He was a Freeman and Court Physician but he was also of common birth which should negate any claim to Arthur’s crown by his son. There were some who wished Arthur would name someone of noble blood instead.

Arthur’s heirs were becoming a heated topic among those who believed that only those of full noble blood should sit upon the Throne of Camelot. There were some that even questioned the legitimacy of Amhar as Arthur’s heir because the Queen was not of noble birth. No one said anything in Arthur’s presence about any of this. To speak against any member of the Royal Family was considered an act of treason punishable by execution.      

 


	10. Chapter 7: Vengeance Planned

**Chapter 7: Vengeance Planned**

It was a few weeks before King Lot and Prince Gaheris had a plan for their revenge against Arthur for the death of Prince Gareth. The final inspiration was the announcement that Queen Guinevere was with child again. This fact would only strengthen the blow to Arthur.

There was one other that they needed for the plan to work. That was Odin. Lot and Gaheris rode for King Odin’s Keep. They brought along an army to insure his cooperation. Lot left them camped an hour away from Odin’s Keep as insurance. 

The old King’s assistance was necessary for the plan to be successful. Even if Odin didn’t want to cooperate, Lot would make sure he remembered who was responsible for the Saxons in the first place. That deed alone would put Odin in the front of Lot’s path of wrath.    

When Lot and Gaheris arrived, several of the guards recognized him. They bowed in respect.

“Take me to your King.” Lot shouted as he dismounted and started up the steps to the Keep.

One of the guards came forward to block the way. “Your Majesty, we were not expecting a visit.” The man nodded to the Prince. “Your Highness. I will have to find my King. He may be attending important business.”

“His business will matter not if he doesn’t see me right away. Where is he?” Lot said.

“Father, maybe we should wait until he will give us a proper audience.” Gaheris said.

“Then we will wait too long for our plan to be successful. He knows we are here and he is hiding from us. Why should he face the man whose son was killed by the very Saxons he summoned to our shores?” Lot said.

Gaheris sighed. “Where is your King?”

“He is in the Council Chambers, Your Highness.” One of Odin’s Council members said as he appeared at the top of the steps of the Keep. “He has asked me to tell you and Your Majesty that he cannot see you today as he has pressing business to attend.”

“He will see me.” Lot said. He hurried to Odin’s Council Chambers.

“Sire, the King does not wish to be disturbed.” One of the guards said when King Lot approached.  

“Stand aside or I will kill you.” Lot growled.

All but one of the guards moved quickly. The guard hesitated but he also moved when Lot pulled his sword.

Lot pushed his way through the door and stood there looking at an annoyed King Odin sitting at his Council table. It was obvious that Odin was not pleased but he did not call the guards to remove the visiting King.

“What is it that makes you so bold, Lot?” Odin asked.

“You are going to help me take down Pendragon. My son died at the hands of your friends, the Saxons, and now you will pay with your help, maybe even your life.” Lot said.

“Why do you want to kill Pendragon? You were the one that sent the boy to his death. I never expected you to send any troops to that battle. I knew that old fool Alined would and even the young Rheged, but never you.” Odin said.

“I did. They were on the shores and headed for us all. Only you would be so selfish as to do such a thing. Did you believe you could take our lands while we were weakened? Lot moved closer.

“I had hoped the animals would have gotten farther than they did. Burning and destroying more of the lands then I would take them under my protection.” Odin admitted his plan.

“That is a cowards plan.” Prince Gaheris said. “There is no honor in defeating a land that has been already defeated.” 

“It would have never worked. Pendragon was never going to let them get very far and you knew that. He is like Uther in that.” Lot said.

“Perhaps. Odin shrugged. “But he is more different from his father than one would expect. He married a serving girl and fathered a child on her. Uther would have never let that happen. Now this commoner is with child again, I hear.”

“You hear correctly and that is why it is the perfect time to strike. We can kill the child and its mother in one blow as well as the heir.” Lot said.

Odin wasn’t sure if he was surprised at the cruelty of the man standing in front of him more than the fact that King Lot had showed up in his keep in the first place. “A woman and her children? Now who is without honor? Even I am not so low as to kill innocents, Lot.”

“Arthur Pendragon is responsible for my son Gareth’s death.” Lot leaned on the Council table toward the seated King. “And so are you. You were the one that lured the Saxon’s to our shores. You were the one that promised them easy conquest knowing that we would fight them. You wanted us weakened so that you could invade us all. You are going to help with this plan or I will kill you now as you sit.”

“I admit to summoning the Saxons but that was war. This is not.”  Odin stood up and walked to the hearth. “I refuse to help you kill innocents.”

“Then I shall take your land and your life as well as the lives of your family. I have troops just an hour away ready to strike if you do not assist me.” Lot threatened. He slammed his hand on the table. “Gareth is dead and my wife delivered the child she was carrying early because of it. It’s lucky for you the child survived or I would have already killed you.”

“What is it that you want me to do?” Odin knew he would regret this but lot wasn’t giving him much of a choice.

“I need men that you can trust for this who are not very high in morals. That shouldn’t be difficult to do in this kingdom.” Lot smirked.

Odin turned to face the angry king. “You want Pendragon to think that I am behind this mess. He will come here to kill me when his Queen and heirs are slaughtered.”

“That will solve both of my problems.” Lot glared at him with his hand clutching the hilt of his sword. “I want Pendragon broken and on his knees. I want him to feel my loss then I will take Camelot for my own whilst he lay bleeding on the ground.”      

Odin bowed his head and accepted the fate he was being forced into. “I will send for the kind of men you seek. There are two men of questionable character I use them when secrecy is needed.” 

“Hiding in the shadows is not required. I want Pendragon to know they are from here. They will wear your colors and bring their prize to me here.” Lot said. “I will send my own men with them. This is what I want you to do……”

The two Kings met for hours getting the details of the plan just right. There was much to get worked out. The route had to be decided. There should be as little attention drawn to the men as they arrived at the Keep. There was also the question of where to keep the Queen until Pendragon came to claim her.

<-=====)=O

The two men that had been summoned arrived late that evening. They were ruffians and outlaws but they had no problem with kidnapping or murder. In fact they had murdered for the King before.

Lot looked over the two men. They were dirty and were half drunk when they appeared. “These are the men you use? I am surprised they have not slit your throat for your purse or at least your ale.”

“They serve their purpose.” Odin said. “Will they do?”

“They must. We have very few choices.” King Lot said.

“When do we get paid?” The stouter one asked.

“You will be paid when I have what I need.” Lot said.

“What do you need?” The short skinny one asked.

“I need Queen Guinevere Pendragon at my feet.” Lot said with a growl. “Bring me Camelot’s Queen.”

“Camelot?” The stout one said. “That will cost you. They patrol better than any of the other Kingdoms and the Knights will cut you down before you can get your name out. It’s no place for common criminals like us.”

“What she look like?” The skinny one said. The stout one hit him on the arm. “I’m just saying we could have a little fun if she isn’t too ugly.”

Lot smirked. “I’m afraid there will be no fun for you. I want her untouched and unharmed. Do you understand?”

“Yes, we understand.” The stout one said. He glared at his partner. “Where you want her brought to?”

“I want her brought here. You will be paid and I expect that you will never speak of it again. That is if you want to continue to live.” Lot gave them an evil smile.

The skinny one gulped and nodded.

“I am sending two of my men with you to make sure that there are no problems.” Lot said.

“We don’t split with anybody.” The stout one said.

“You won’t have to split your fee. They will be paid for their work same as you.” Lot said. “Come and learn the plan. I want no mistakes on this.”

The two ruffians nodded and went to look at the map on the table that the route was planned on. Afterwards they were given a bath a hot meal and clothes to wear including a tunic with Odin’s colors and his crest, the wolf.

The next morning the four men headed out to complete their mission.  

<-=====)=O

Morgana, Gwen and Hunith were cleaning up the table and floor of the nursery after feeding the two younger children and Devon. There was food everywhere including on them.

“I can’t believe this. I am a mess.” Morgana looked at her gown and sighed.

“That is what happens when you feed them in a good dress.” Hunith laughed.

“I have a spare dress here in the cupboard. It should fit.” Gwen looked at Morgana carefully. “It may be a bit short and the bodice will be loose.”

“I will take it. I need to go help Merlin this afternoon. I just need something to get me through the day. I will have Polly launder it and put it back.” Morgana promised.

“There is no rush.” Gwen smiled and got the dress out of the cupboard. She handed it to morgana. “Here it is.”

“How did I know it was purple?” Morgana laughed. “I’ll change in the bed chamber.” She took the dress and went into the children’s bed chamber.

Gwen called out. “Morgana, could you stay a while longer. Hunith and I are going to the market. It will only be a short while.”

“It’s fine.” Morgana came from the other room. “You were right the bodice is huge and it is a bit short. I should say thank you and stop complaining.”

“Well what do you expect I am with child.” Gwen laughed as she patted her rounding belly.

“I keep forgetting how large you were with Amhar. You have always been so petite.” Morgana smiled. “Hunith, are you getting a gift for Gaius?”

Hunith smiled. “Yes, I haven’t had any time until now. All three are asleep at the moment. That is a rare thing. Devon may wake soon but he will play on his own.”

Morgana nodded. “Go. I will be fine with them.”

Gwen and Hunith left the room. Morgana sat next to the babies’ cot. She watched them sleep for a while then got up to look out the window. It was a nice day. She thought about taking the children into the garden for a while after their naps.

“Mummy?” Morgana turned around. Devon was standing there barefooted and sleepy eyed.

“Did you sleep well, poppet?”

“No. The wolves are coming to eat me up.” Devon said. 

“No one wants to eat you up, Devon.” Morgana chuckled, “Bring me your boots. The floor is chilly.”

Devon went into the playroom. He came back with his boots, a wooden sword and his red cloak.

“Come, let me put them on you.” Morgana sat on the chair and Devon let her put his boots on. “Now go play in the playroom until Gran gets back. I think she may take you to the garden for a while today. But stay quiet the babies are still sleeping.”

Devon nodded and Morgana gave him a kiss on the cheek. Devon squished up his face and rubbed it off. Morgana watched as he tried to walk like a knight into battle as he went into the playroom.

Anna started the move so Morgana stood over the cot with her back to the door.

Two men slipped in while a third stood lookout. They grabbed morgana from behind and held a rag to her face.

Devon heard the struggle and started to come into the room.

Morgana called out with her mind to her son. “ _Devon, hide don’t let them see you!”_

Devon did as he heard her say in his mind. He hid behind the curtain by the door.

The men put a bag over her head and pulled it over her then picked it up. The two men started out of the room as Devon watched.

“Kill the child.” The larger of the two said to the man at the door. “Hurry up.”

The man went to the cot. “Hey! There are two of them.”

“Then kill them both.” The large man said as he and the other man left with Morgana in the sack.

“Right.” The man took out a dagger and stood there hesitating. He had never killed a child in its bed before. It made him a little sick but that was what they had been paid to do. He leaned over to strike.

Devon came out of hiding and yelled. “No, I won’t let you hurt them. His eyes glowed golden and the man flew against the wall with a crunch. The dagger fell to the floor with a clanging sound.

Devon called out to Merlin with his mind. “ _Da! They took Mummy!”_

Merlin held up his hand to Arthur who he was sparing with on the training field.

“Merlin, if you want a break, just say so.” Arthur glared at him.

“Something is wrong.” Merlin said to Arthur. He then sent back to Devon. “ _Who took Mummy”?_

 _“The men with the wolves on their shirts. I made one fall down. He was going to kill the babies.”_ Devon sent back.

Merlin looked at Arthur. “Morgana was just taken from the nursery by Odin’s men.”

“What?”

“Devon told me just now. There is one still in the nursery.”

Arthur started running with Merlin close behind. They reached the nursery to find Devon standing next to the babies’ cot and a man in Odin’s colors lying on the floor.

“Da, she told me to hide but I could let the babies get hurt.” Devon thought he was in trouble for not doing as he was told.

“You did the right thing Devon.” Merlin said as he looked at the babies. They hadn’t been disturbed.

“Merlin?” Arthur said from beside the man on the floor.

Merlin gave him a questioning look. Arthur just shook his head.

“Devon, what happened here?” Arthur asked the boy quietly.

“I was playing Knight in the playroom because the babies were still asleep and I heard something so I came to see but Mummy told me to stay hidden so they wouldn’t see me. Then she fell asleep and they put her in a sack and took her away but he stayed to kill the babies.” Devon pointed to the dagger. “He was about to hurt them with that and I made him fall down.”

Arthur took a deep breath so he wouldn’t frighten the boy. “Where is your Gran?”

“I don’t know.” Devon looked like he was about to cry.

“You were very brave, Devon.” Arthur smiled at him. “Thank you for protecting Amhar and your sister.”

“Brave like a Knight?” Devon asked.

Arthur nodded. “Like a Knight, indeed.” Arthur looked over at Merlin who was staring out the window. “Merlin, we will find her and bring her back.”

“I know.” Merlin said as he knelt next to Devon. “Devon, you said Mummy was sleeping?”

Devon nodded.

“Remember when you and I played the game where we showed each other pictures with our thoughts?” Merlin asked him 

Devon nodded again.

“Show me what happened.” Merlin said. “Concentrate on what you saw then think of me.”

Devon nodded. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. The images came in a flash to Merlin. “Did I do it right?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, well done!”

Arthur got off the floor. “The guards should have seen something.”

“Sire?” Sir Leon said. “I was concerned when you left the field. I thought I’d better come find you.”

Arthur nodded. “Go find the guards and find out what they saw.”

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon left quickly.

“We need to sound the warning bell and talk to the guards on look out.” Arthur started to head for the door.

“I’d say they took them out to get up here.” Merlin looked at the bell tower as his eyes glowed with golden fire and the bell sounded. “I hope they haven’t gotten far.”

“Sometimes I forget how handy you can be. Stay here and I will gather some of the Knights to go search for her.” Arthur said. “He went towards the door but stopped when Gwen and Hunith came in.”

“What happened?” Gwen asked as she saw the man on the floor. She ran to the cot and looked in. Amhar was sleeping peacefully beside Anna. “Where is Morgana?”

“The bad men took her.” Devon said sadly.

Hunith put her arms around him. “Merlin?”

“I’m not sure.” Merlin said. “They were Odin’s men. That’s all we know. I have no idea why they took her.”

“Because they thought she was me, wasn’t it?” Gwen said

“I’m sure that’s not true, Guinevere.” Arthur said

“They never turned her around to see who she was.” Merlin said as he stared out the window.

“If they saw her from behind they wouldn’t be able to tell. She was wearing one of my dresses. Anna made a mess on hers and I gave her my dress that I keep up here.” Gwen said.

“You are not the same build, Guinevere.” Arthur insisted.

“If I were leaning over the bed in her gown would someone who didn’t know me be able to tell?” Gwen asked.  

Sir Leon cleared his throat from the door.

Arthur turned to the Knight. “Well?”

“Sire, we found the guards for this section.” He hesitated when he saw Devon.

Arthur nodded. “I understand. Take some Knights and go see if you can find out where they took Lady Morgana. Check the roads to Odin’s Kingdom. The men were wearing his colors.”

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon said as he headed back out the door.

“I need to get him out of here and take him to the infirmary.” Merlin looked down at the body on the floor. “I will get George to help me.”

Arthur nodded as Merlin left the room.

“Devon, go in the playroom and ride your horse for a while.” Hunith said. She watched as he went into the other room then turned to Arthur. She spoke very quietly. “Did he see what happened?”

“Yes and he was very brave. He stopped this one from killing the Prince and his sister.” Arthur said quietly. 

Hunith’s eyes were wide. “He did this? Are you sure it wasn’t Morgana?”

“They had already drugged her and carried her out.” Arthur said. “He showed what happened to Merlin with his thoughts. It was something Merlin had taught him.”

Hunith nodded. “He has been working with him to help him control his gifts. Oh maybe you weren’t supposed to know that.”

“It’s fine. Devon needs to control his gifts and Merlin is right to work with him. Training is important whether it is as a Knight or a sorcerer. Some day he will be both.” Arthur said. He looked at Gwen. “Bring the baby. Keep him with you. I know you are anxious now.”

“Hunith needs someone to help her until things settle down. I will stay here for now.” Gwen said. “I will bring him with me when I come to our chambers. Arthur, can you post a Knight here tonight?”

“I think that would be best.” Arthur said. “I’ll have Sir Kay take the duty.”   

“Thank you.” Gwen gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Arthur left them and went to see what was going on with the search.

 


	11. Chapter 8: Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Morgana woke up in the back of a wagon inside a burlap bag. She stayed still to let the captors think she was asleep. If she were any other person, she would still be out from the sleeping compound on the cloth but as she had taken sleeping draughts for years, she had built up a tolerance to such things.

Morgana tried to call out to Merlin with her mind but she couldn’t seem to reach him. She realized that she must be too far away for it to work. She decided to wait and see where she was being taken. She would weigh her options then. 

<-=====)=O

Merlin burst into the King’s Study. “Did they find anything? I heard the first of the patrols are back.”

“No. They couldn’t even pick up a trail on the road to Odin’s kingdom. It’s only been a few hours, Merlin. The patrols will keep looking.“ Arthur said as he stood looking out the window. “Do you think Guinevere was right? That she, not Morgana, was the target?”

“Yes Arthur I do. If these men were not familiar with Gwen and all they saw were dark curls and a purple gown. It makes sense. But why would Odin want to do this?”   

“That’s what I don’t understand.” Arthur turned. “He has some kind of plan but what it is I cannot say.”

“It would be enough to kidnap the Queen but to kill your son. That is extreme even for Odin. It takes a great deal of anger to be that ruthless.”

“Odin doesn’t hate me like that. He doesn’t like me. He wants my Kingdom but ….” Arthur shrugged. “I just don’t understand.”

Merlin frowned. “Who does hate you that much?”

“Saxons? I am the King. I have many enemies.” Arthur sighed. “How is Devon?”

“He’s shaken and he wants his mummy but he is unharmed.” Merlin hesitated then decided he should speak up. “Arthur, what will happen to him?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur didn’t understand what Merlin was really asking.

“He used magick today.” Merlin said softly. “He killed that man using magick.”

“How many have you killed with magick protecting me and mine?” Arthur looked at him hard. “He only did as he father would and I will not punish him for that.”

“Then he is safe?” Merlin looked relieved.

“Of course he is safe. He is my nephew, Merlin. My sister’s child. He is under my protection.” Arthur said. “What did you expect me to do? Did you think I was going to execute him?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin collapsed into the chair by the hearth. “I can’t even think properly right now.”

“Go be with your children and stop thinking. It never helps anyway.” Arthur looked back out the window. “There is another patrol coming in. I’ll get the report and if there is any news I will come tell you.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin stood. He hesitated, wanting to say more but he thought better of it and left to go to the nursery. 

Arthur turned as the door closed. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep the secret of magick inside the Palace for much longer. He feared that there would be trouble down the line from what Devon did that day. But he knew that the boy would be protected from harm just as his parents were as long as he was King. If he did not then he would be condemning his own family, including his children.   

<-=====)=O

Later that afternoon, most of the patrols had come in and there was still no news. It was as if Morgana and her captors had disappeared into thin air.

Arthur sat at the Council table after the last report with the assassin’s dagger in his hands, turning it over and over. His thoughts were rolling over with the dagger. Someone had made it into the Palace and took his sister and nearly killed his son and niece in the process. He still couldn’t think of what he had done to cause this sort of attack.

“Sire, the last of the patrols is back and there is no sign of the Lady Morgana or the men that took her.” Sir Elyan said as he came through the door. “I can send out some more men to take another look…”

“No. I believe they are long gone by now.” Arthur put the dagger on the table and sat back in his chair.

Elyan picked up the dagger and smiled. “I wonder how old Sebastian is getting on these days.”

“Pardon?” Arthur looked at the Knight with curiosity.

“The blacksmith that made this is an old friend. When I first left Camelot, I would barter my skills as a blacksmith for food and shelter. I travelled a great deal back then before I settled down in Mercia. I met Sebastian when I was traveling through Orkney. He was the Royal Blacksmith for King Lot. He was a good listener to the troubled young man I was back then.” Elyan explained.

Arthur sat up. “Are you sure that is Sebastian’s work?”

“Yes Sire. His mark is here on the inside of the guard.” Elyan pointed to a mark on the dagger.

“What would Lot’s men want with Morgana?” Arthur thought out loud.

“Maybe they weren’t after her but after my sister instead. Didn’t Gwen say that Morgana was wearing one of her dresses?” Elyan laid the dagger back on the table.

“But they are nothing alike. Morgana is tall and slim and Guinevere is petite.” Arthur had an epiphany. “But they didn’t see her face but only her back as she was leaning over the cradle.”

Elyan nodded. “But why would King Lot want to take Gwen?”

“Lot’s son, Prince Gareth, died at the battle with the Saxons. Lot was the one that sent him and some men to help push them back off our shores. I believe he was angry that Gareth died. He blames me because I organized the forces.” Arthur told him.  

“But Gareth wasn’t the Crown Prince.” Elyan was still confused. “He would have no fear that his throne would be in jeopardy.” 

“No. He wasn’t but no man wants to lose his son. I understand that now that I am a father. He would want his revenge. What better way than to kill my son and hold my queen who is with child to lure me to my death?” Arthur asked.

“At least now we know who has Lady Morgana. Should I gather the Knights?” Elyan asked.

“Yes but don’t have them leave until I talk to Merlin. Tell Merlin I want to see him but say nothing of this to him.” Arthur frowned. He dreaded Merlin’s reaction.

Elyan gave a quick bow and left to fetch Merlin and gather the Knights.   

<-=====)=O

“Morgause, what are you doing here?” King Lot said as a guard ushered her into the Council Chambers at Odin’s Keep.

“I came to see the Pendragon on his knees begging for that peasant’s life.” Morgause said as she walked to her husband’s side. She looked at Odin then back at her husband. “Why does this fool still breathe?” She reached for Lot’s dagger but Lot grabbed her hand.

“He is still of use to us and Pendragon will kill him for us. It looks like Odin has taken his precious Queen so he will be here to take care of our problem.”

Morgause pulled her hand away. “As long as he is dead I care not who does the deed.”

Lot smirked. “I see you are in better spirits. Back to your old treacherous self?”

Morgause laughed. “I will have my revenge and that does improve my mood.”

<-=====)=O

In the back of the wagon, Morgana tried to figure out where they are taking her but she was never very good with directions. Merlin always said she could get lost in their chambers. She knew that Merlin would find her. He had ways that even Arthur didn’t know of to find her.

Morgana was also worried about Devon. She hoped the men that took her didn’t harm him. She didn’t know if they had seen him before she told him to hide. She vowed that if something had happened to Devon she would kill everyone involved in this mess.

It was about that time the rutted road they had been traveling turned into cobblestones. The sound of the wheels had changed as well. She could tell they were slowing down.

The wagon did stop a few minutes later and she was lifted out of the wagon. She resisted the urge to fight. It was better to let them think she was still unconscious.

Morgana felt them carry her up some steps and inside. They stopped and dropped her on the floor. She let out a yelp as she made contact with the floor.

“Here she is.” Someone said. “Where is the payment?”

“Open the bag. I want to see that she is unharmed before I pay anything.”

The bag was roughly opened. Morgana sat up and blinked. There was no need to pretend to be unconscious now. She looked into the faces of Lot, Odin and Morgause.

“You fools! This is not Pendragon’s Queen. This is the Lady Morgana.” Lot said. “At least tell me the heir is dead.”

“Well my brother was to kill him and come right behind us but there was two in the cradle. I told him to kill them both.” The stout man said.

Morgana gasped. “My daughter! You told him to kill my daughter.” She was just about to kill them all when the man spoke up.

“I don’t think he got a chance because as soon as we left I heard a crash. There was someone else in the nursery. We waited until the two maids left. We thought she was the Queen in that fine gown.” 

Morgana looked at the dress when was wearing and she started to laugh.

“What is so amusing, My Lady?” King Lot looked at her like she had lost her senses.

“I’m wearing Gwen’s dress. The two maids that left weren’t maids at all. That was my husband’s mother and the Queen.” Morgana wiped the tears from her eyes. “I was not alone. There was a ‘Knight’ in the other room.”

“Odin, you said they would not botch this and they have. Kill her.” Lot commanded. “Then kill this fool.”

“No wait.” Morgause said. “Let her live. This will still work. She is Arthur’s sister. He will come for her.”  

“But the Queen and his heir yet live.” Lot said. “Wasn’t that the point of this? We wanted to put an end to the Pendragon line.”

Morgana started to laugh again. “Do you really think that will end our line? It will never happen. I carry Pendragon blood as well as so do my children. Are you that stupid that you think Arthur will come without an army behind him? Who is the fool now?”

“Take her to the dungeon and chain her to the wall.” Odin said. “That should take some of the sharpness from her tongue.”

Two guards grabbed Morgana by the arms and dragged her off kicking and screaming.

“She is right. Arthur will come with an army. He will destroy this place.” Odin said.

“Then you are a dead man.” Lot shrugged. “We will kill her as he storms the gate but not before. I want him to see her take her last breath. Come my Queen let us rest.”

Morgause took the arm her husband offered and gave the old King a pitying look. “I am rather tired after my journey.”

They left Odin standing in the middle of the Council Chambers. Odin never felt older than he did at that moment. He had set this all in motion and he was about to pay the price.

<-=====)=O

Merlin walked into the King’s Study. “You want to see me? Is there news of Morgana?”

“Yes. Sit down Merlin.” Arthur motioned to the chair by the hearth. He came and sat down across from him.

“It’s bad isn’t it? People always tell you to sit when it is bad.” Merlin put his head in his hands and looked at the floor.

“I think that Lot is behind this. The men thought it was Gwen when they took her. Elyan has identified the dagger as being made by the Royal Blacksmith in Orkney.” Arthur told him.

“I want them both dead Arthur. After everything it took for us to be together I will not lose her now.” Merlin looked up with rage in his eyes.

“She is my sister and I agree that they both must be made to pay for this.” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “The Knights are making ready as we speak.”

“But where will they go?” Merlin looked more upset than angry now. “Is she in Odin’s land or Lot’s?”

Arthur sat back and thought for a moment. “I suppose we shall have to go to both.”

“We can’t do that at the same time. Let me see if I can find her with magick then we shall go.” Merlin said. “I am coming. There is no stopping me. They almost killed my daughter as well and took my son’s innocence.”

“I want you there. I want you to do your worst to them. Yes even use magick.” Arthur said.

“What are you saying?” Merlin looked shocked. “I will be exposed in front of the Knights.”    

“I’m not going to be able to keep this secret much longer.” Arthur told him. “The Council is asking for an investigation into the death of the man in the nursery. They suspect someone has magick here in Camelot.”

“Why would they think that?” Merlin said.

“Someone told them there were no marks on the body. His skull was crushed.” Arthur said. “Merlin, these are the same men that cheered as the fires burned during the Great Purge.”

“Who do they think it is? Surely they don’t suspect Devon.” Merlin said.

“They think it’s one of the servants that heard the struggle and stepped in to help then kept silent.” Arthur told him.

“Oh Gods!” Merlin said. “When no one steps forward, they will kill them all.”

“They will try.” Arthur said. “Things need to change here in Camelot.”

“You are not Uther. There have been many changes already.” Merlin reminded him. “The commoners are allowed to be Knights and then there is Gwen as your Queen for example.”

“Yes but that’s not enough.” Arthur got up and walked to the hearth. “Merlin, I’ve been thinking of changing the laws about magick.”

Merlin looked at Arthur’s back in wonder. “You would do that?”

“I think I no longer have a choice.” Arthur said. “What Devon did exposed all of you. How do I explain the fact that I have known of three sorcerers and kept them under my roof? Devon is three years of age. I have known about you and Morgana since right after his birth. I am breaking the law every day.”

“Arthur, if you want us to go…” merlin said.

“No!” Arthur turned around to face him. “I need you both here. I think I will be making some changes to the Council after this is over and then I will start changing the laws.”

“Magick in Camelot?” Merlin shook his head in wonder. “Uther will haunt you for this. I am sure.”

Arthur smiled. “He and I were so different. We were always on opposite sides. I must be more like my mother.”

Merlin laughed. “The Blessed Queen Ygraine did a good job then giving you all her traits. I shall take flowers to her tomb in thanks.”

“I think we both will.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “Go do your magick then we will ride at first light.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin hurried off to do the tracking spell he had in mind.

Arthur watched him go and realized that he was doing this more for the family he loves than for the good of the Kingdom. He thought of Amhar and how it is still possible that he will have magick. He wanted him to be free to be who he is. Arthur saw what hiding had done to Merlin, aging him beyond his years. He didn’t want that for their sons.

Gwen came into the room with a tray of food. “Where is Merlin going?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur looked at the food on the tray and picked up a slice of apple.

“He was rushing below the Castle into the catacombs. I saw him as I was coming from the kitchens. I thought you told him not to do those things down there anymore.” Gwen said as she put the tray down on the table by the fire.

“He has special permission. He is going to do a spell to help us locate Morgana. We aren’t sure where she is.” Arthur told her before he popped the apple in his mouth.

“I thought she was at Odin’s Keep.” Gwen said. She went to pour water into a goblet from the pitcher by the desk.

“Lot was behind the plot so she could be there, in Lothian or Orkney as well.” Arthur said. He selected a berry and sat down.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Gwen asked. She sat the water down and sat in the chair that Merlin had just vacated.

“Your brother recognized the work of the Royal Blacksmith of Orkney. I think he called him Sebastian.”

“He has spoken of him.” Gwen nodded and smiled. “He was very good to my brother when he needed a place to get himself together.”

“He spoke of him fondly.” Arthur said. “I am leaving Leon here with you. I don’t want you to go anywhere outside the castle without a guard when we go to get Morgana.”

“You believe they were after me.” Gwen sighed. “Lot surly knows of the child in my womb and then the man was going to kill Amhar and Anna. He is evil. Arthur, you must promise to be careful.”

“I will promise as long as you do as I ask. No quick trips to the lower town for silks for your needlework without a guard. Don’t think I don’t know that you do that.” Arthur waved a chicken leg at her before he took a bite.

“I am known down there. No one will let harm come to me when I am in the lower town. I am their Queen. It means a great deal to them.” Gwen said.

“All the same, I want you to do as I say. Maybe Leon can advise you on colors.” Arthur grinned.

Gwen gave him a glare. “I’m telling him you said that.”

“He will see it as a great honor.” Arthur laughed.

“Finish your food. I’m going to get Amhar from the nursery and take him to our chambers.” Gwen said as she stood to leave. “I hope Merlin can find her. I miss her already.”

“As do I.” Arthur said. He watched as she left the room. He tucked in properly to his meal and waited to here from Merlin.       

 


	12. Chapter 9: A Wing And A Prayer

**Chapter 9: A Wing And A Prayer**

Morgana sat in Odin’s dungeon and looked at the shackles on her hands. She sighed. I wasn’t her first time chained to a dungeon wall. Uther considered it an appropriate punishment for disobedient children. The only difference now was that she could get out of them with a spell.

Morgana looked around her cell and saw a high barred window. She smiled. She had a plan and a way out. She sat and waited for the castle to get quiet before she would make her escape.

She heard the guards talking and playing dice. She would wait until they fell asleep to remove the shackles. Dungeon guards always fell asleep that was why they were in the dungeon not guarding the drawbridge or the citadel. They were usually the worst at their job.

She didn’t have to wait very long. Less than an hour after she was put in the cell, she heard snoring. Morgana shook her head in disbelief.

“Unspene þás mægþ!” Morgana whispered. The shackles unlocked and she slipped her hands out. She tiptoed to the door and peaked out the small opening at the top of the door. She nodded when she saw them sleeping. She moved back to the center of the room and took a deep breath. “Gydenu þu ábirest fiðerest fleoge eardlufu.”   

In a flash of smoke, Morgana was transformed to a homing pigeon. She flew up to the window and then for Camelot, letting her instinct as a bird guide her.

<-=====)=O

Merlin sat at the table in the catacombs and staring at the map he was using for the locator spell. He suddenly frowned. The small glowing dot was moving across the map from Odin’s Keep towards Camelot. It was a straight line like a bird would fly. Merlin grinned. “She used the spells I’ve taught her to escape.” 

Merlin laughed as he rolled up the map. He went to tell Arthur.

<-=====)=O

Arthur and Gwen stared at the map with the glowing dot on the table of their chambers. Merlin just stood there with a big grin on his face.

Arthur frowned. “What is it that I’m looking at again?”

“The glowing dot is Morgana. She is coming back this way.” Merlin said.

“How is she moving like that?” Arthur asked.

“She’s a bird. I taught her a spell to make herself into a pigeon.” Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him like he had lost all sense. “A pigeon?”

“A homing pigeon. I thought it would help if she got lost in the woods. You know how bad her sense of direction is.” Merlin shrugged.

“But where was she coming from?” Gwen asked.

“Odin’s keep.” Merlin said as he pointed to it on the map. “So he is in league with Lot. I find it strange that Lot would work with Odin to trap you.”

Arthur shook his head. “It’s not. He knows that I would come there and kill Odin. It’s Lot’s way of taking care of two problems.”

“That is certainly tidy if not bloody.” Gwen said. “What do we do now? Morgana is on her way home and you are safe. There is no need to go off with the Knights.” 

“We wait for Morgana, I suppose.” Arthur said. “It looks like she isn’t far now. As for Odin and Lot, I think we need to address that and soon.” 

“She should be here by first light.” Merlin said. “Are we still going to Odin’s keep?”

“No. We go to Lothian but not alone.” Arthur sighed. “I will send a fast rider to Accolon telling him what has happened and asking for his help again. I don’t know if we can manage to fight Lot’s full army with the losses we sustained at the White Mountains but I want this taken care of once and for all.”

“That sounds like a better plan that just going off angry to Odin’s keep and getting yourself and all the Knights killed.” Gwen said.

“I was going to go with them.” Merlin said.

“And do what?” Gwen looked confused. “You are not a warrior, Merlin. You should stay here with your family.”

“I was going to do my worst. Arthur even said I could.” Merlin told her.

“You were going to let him use magick in front of the Knights?” Gwen looked at Arthur. “Have you lost your senses? As soon as they came back they would demand that he be executed and you know it. If the Knights don’t demand it the Council surly would.” 

“The Knights know Merlin and trust him. They would understand. The Council members are a different story but those old fools won’t be my Council for long.” Arthur said. “I think it’s time we made some big changes around here.”

“Changes?” Gwen looked at him. “Just what kind of changes are you planning, Arthur?”

“He is going to lift the ban on magick.” Merlin grinned.

“Really?” Gwen said. “That is definitely drastic.”

Arthur nodded. “I have three sorcerers in my Palace. I don’t think I have much choice. I have never paid a bounty on a sorcerer or hunted a druid since I became king. Then when we found out about them, I’ve been even more lenient. Guinevere, we can’t have a Crown Prince with magick if magick is banned in his own Kingdom.”

“You still think he has magick?” Gwen looked at Merlin. “Have you told him something that you haven’t said to me?”

“No but Morgana has been doing some research. She has discovered that the spell that Nimueh most likely used would cause the child to be born with magick. But she must have changed it somehow because Arthur doesn’t have magick.” Merlin said.

Gwen went to look at the child sleeping peacefully in his cot. She didn’t want them to see the fear in her eyes. “Morgana never said anything to me.”

“She didn’t want to upset you further after the worries you had when he was born.” Merlin said. “I shouldn’t have said anything. If the spell was changed and Arthur doesn’t have magick then Amhar may not have it either.”

“Do you know how she changed it?” Gwen said.

Merlin shook his head. “I can’t see a way to do it where it will still work and not cause a child to have magick. I have started looking through some of Gaius’s old records from that time. I think there may be mention of it somewhere. Gwen, there is still a chance that he will have magick.”

Gwen nodded. “If that is the case, what will you do with the laws, Arthur? The Council will fight you. A few of them have been on the Council since the Great Purge.”

“That is why I must change the Council before the laws.” Arthur said. “The Ancient Kings used a round table where everyone had an equal voice. I have been thinking of doing it here with my most trusted Knights.”

“I remember reading about that in the books that Sir Geoffrey gave me while we were betrothed. It’s an excellent idea if you can get it done.” Gwen said as she walked back to the two men.

“I am the King. They will do it if I say to do it.” Arthur said.

Gwen took his hand. “Then you must say. You must do it for all citizens of Camelot not just the ones with magick.”

Arthur nodded. “I am glad we agree on this. There are some Council members that want an investigation of what happened in the nursery. They suspect magick was involved.”

“What are you going to do? They can’t find out about Devon.” Gwen said.

“They won’t. They think it was a servant that stepped in to help the children. Even if they do find out Devon was behind it, they cannot harm him. If they do then it will be their head that sees the axe. I need to see about that rider to Accolon.” Arthur headed towards the door. “Merlin, you are still coming. We will need a physician. I won’t be long Guinevere.”                 

Merlin nodded. “I will. I need to check on Mother and the children. Good night Gwen.” He followed Arthur out the door.

“Good night Merlin.” Gwen sat in the chair near the cot and picked up her needlework but she was too lost in thought to do it. She thought about what Arthur and Merlin had said and it made her worry. She said a prayer for Morgana and then one for Arthur. He will need all the help he can get to bring about such changes.   

<-=====)=O

In the pale whispers of dawn, Morgana could see Camelot in the distance from her vantage point in the air. She had to rest just for a moment. She had been flying for hours nonstop from Odin’s Keep.

Morgana spotted a horse trough in the middle of a field and landed for a drink. She landed and had taken a drink when she felt something hit her side. Pain shot through her and she nearly fell into the water. She looked up to see a boy training a slingshot at her for another shot. She flew off but the pain in her side told her she was injured.

All she needed to do was to think of her children and it gave her the strength to keep flying.

<-=====)=O

Merlin waited at the open window of the chambers he shared with Morgana. He was worried because he thought she should be there by now.

Merlin glanced at the map on the table. She should be in site of the Castle by now. He watched as the glowing dot flickered then stayed dim as it traveled the last bit to Camelot. He looked up to see a pigeon coming towards the window. There was blood on its side. 

 

Morgana flew in and landed then fell over as the spell broke. She moaned as the pain overtook her.

“Morgana?” Merlin knelt down beside her. “What happened?”

“I landed for a drink and a boy tried to kill me with a slingshot. Merlin, I think my ribs are broken.” Morgana was having trouble breathing.

“Let me see.” Merlin poked her in the side and she screamed. He nodded. “Looks like two of them and I think the third is just cracked.”

Oh good it’s just cracked. Morgana tried to laugh but it was too painful.

Merlin scooped her up in his arms and put her on the bed. He went to the door. “Polly! Lily! I need some help in here.”

“For what? You are perfectly capable of undressing me.” Morgana smirked. “Not like you haven’t done it many times before.”

“Morgana! I need water and bandages. Why did you even stop?” Merlin said harshly.

“I needed a rest and a drink of water.” Morgana pouted. “It was a long way.”

The two maids appeared at the door.

“My Lady!” Polly exclaimed. “Where did you come from?”

“Polly, I need you and Lily to get me water and bandages from the infirmary as well as willow bark and cloves.” Merlin looked back at Morgana then to the maids. “You better bring some mandrake too. She has broken ribs.” 

“Those animals! We will be right back. Come on Lily.” Polly pulled the younger maid along with her as she went to get the things Merlin asked for.  

Arthur peeked in the door. “We heard some commotion. Is she back?”  

“Come in Arthur and save me from my husband. He is angry with me.” Morgana said. “I stopped to get a drink of water and now I have broken ribs. Oh and a cracked one too.”

“It’s not funny.” Merlin said. “If you had lost consciousness, the spell would have broken. Arthur doesn’t need that now. He has a lot on his mind without having to explain how his sister turned into a bird.”

“Arthur or you?” Morgana said.

Merlin glared at her and sat down on the bed. “Morgana …..”

“Morgana, where were you kept?” Arthur asked.

“Odin’s nasty little Keep. That place is so drafty. There is no glass in the windows and the floors could use a good scrubbing. Especially the dungeon that smelled worse than a stable.” Morgana wrinkled her nose up at the memory of it.  

“Other than Odin’s lack of cleanliness, what can you tell me?” Arthur said.

“Arthur, she is hurt and has been through enough. Come let Merlin see to her.” Gwen said from the door.

“It’s alright Gwen. Lot and his bitchy Queen were there. They thought that I was Gwen. They wanted to kill her and Amhar to end the Pendragon line. It was revenge for Gareth’s death. They were going to kill me but not until Arthur arrived. Anna! Are Anna and Devon all right?” Morgana looked at Merlin with fear in her eyes.

“They are fine. Devon protected his sister and Amhar. He killed the man that stayed behind to kill the babies with magick.” Merlin said. “He has been asking after you.”

“He killed someone?” Morgana’s eyes grew wide. “What will happen to him? Arthur?”

“I told him he was as brave as any Knight.” Arthur said. “He is his father’s son. Nothing will happen to him, Morgana. You have my promise.”

“Thank you.” Morgana started to cry.

“Arthur, I need to treat her.” Merlin said as he saw the maids come in with the supplies.

“Of course. If you need anything just send one of the maids.” Arthur said as he went to the door. He took Gwen’s hand as he entered the corridor. The door closed behind them.

“Lot is a dead man. That goes for his friend Odin. All this must end now.” Arthur said angrily. “I want them both dead and I want to do it myself with my own bare hands. How dare he want to kill you and my son? I did nothing. He was the one that sent the boy to battle knowing he couldn’t handle himself. Odin was the one who summoned the bloody Saxons in the first place. He should kill him.”

“Arthur, you are a father. Do you not understand his grief?” Gwen said. “I do.”

“You are more forgiving than I, my Queen.” Arthur started to calm down. “You are my heart and if I lost you then I would be like my father. I see it now. Losing my mother was what made him the cruel tyrant that he was.” 

Gwen put her arms around Arthur. “I am glad my love makes a difference in you.”

“I believe it always has. Even before I was King, I wanted to be a better man for you and for my people. It was because I loved you and I love you even more now. Does that surprise you?”

Gwen caressed his cheek. “No. Why don’t you come to the garden with me and Amhar for a while? It’s a nice day.” 

“I have some work to do.” Arthur said sadly.

“You are the King. Who will complain if it is not done?” Gwen gave him a mischievous grin as she pulled him along to their chambers.

“My Lady!” Arthur laughed. “I think a little time with you and Amhar is just what I need. Thank you for being my heart.”

“I am pleased to be your heart, your love, your wife, your Lady and your Queen.” Gwen said sweetly.  

“So many jobs! Where do you find the time?” Arthur joked.

“I manage.” Gwen giggled.  

“That you do.” Arthur kissed her as they entered their chambers. “Amhar, we are escorting your Mummy to the garden! George, pack a basket. We are having a picnic.”        

George nodded. He relieved to be not looking after the Prince anymore. He rushed to pack a basket for an early picnic. 

<-=====)=O

In Odin’s Keep, the morning duty guard came with a bowl of gruel. “Open it up. I have the prisoner’s breakfast.”  

“Looks tasty.” The other guard laughed. “You’re gonna love it, My Lady.” He opened the door and stood back to let the other guard pass.

“Hey! Where is she?” The morning guard looked all around the cell. “This is the right cell isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” The guard looked around. “She was right here last night. We never heard a thing out of her. The door was locked. How the bloody hell did she get out?” He looked to one of the other guards. “Sound the damn alarm. The prisoner is missing.”

The guard ran up the stairs to do as he was told.

“Those two upstairs aren’t gonna like this.” The morning guard said. “I’d get the hell out of here before they start putting heads to the block.”

“Oh gods! Do you really think they would do that?”

“They told Odin that he would get it if he didn’t help them. I think they are capable of anything.” The morning guard said. “Go on. I know you have a family.”

“Thank you. I won’t forget this.” He patted his friend on the shoulder and made a quick getaway.   

Ten minutes later, Lot and Morgause came into the cell to take a look around. Odin stood silently at the door watching them nervously.

“There is no way she got out of here without help.” Lot said. “They said the door was still locked.”

Morgause looked at the shackles. They weren’t damaged or tampered with. Then she saw a feather on the floor. She picked it up She looked up at the window. “She had help from someone with magick.”

“What are you talking about? Magick is banned in Camelot. It has been since Arthur’s birth.” Odin said. “There isn’t a sorcerer alive that would take the chance of being exposed to save a Pendragon.”              

“Unless it was a Pendragon.” Morgause said. “I happen to know that Arthur was created by magick. The High Priestess Nimueh did the magick that created him. It could have been Arthur himself. I found this. This feather is too perfect to be from a real bird. It was a transforming spell. I am sure of it.” 

“Uther hated all magick. He wouldn’t have cared if the boy was his own. He would have burned him.” Odin said. “It wasn’t Arthur but it may have been someone close to him.”

“Magick in Camelot? I can’t believe that.” Lot looked at Morgause. “Are you sure it was magick, Morgause? Maybe they just stole the key.”

“Yes. The shackles were undamaged as well. Unless the person that helped her unlocked them and let her go and then locked the door behind her. Are your guards that incompetent, Odin?” Morgause asked.

“I don’t believe any of them are total idiots. They are not above a bribe but not stupid enough to do this.” Odin said. “At least I hope not.”

Lot laughed. “That is so reassuring. I’m sure it will be to the assassin that slits your throat in your sleep. I wonder how far she has gotten. I’ll send out my own men. I should have had them down here last night. If she slips the net then I will kill you now.”

Morgause pushed past Odin with Lot trailing behind. She started up the narrow staircase from the dungeon to the outer keep. “I wonder if Arthur knows he has a sorcerer in his Court. It has to be someone that came to Camelot after Uther’s death.” She turned to face her husband. “Do you still have that spy in Camelot?”

“Yes and I will be in contact with him. He was the one that told me that the Queen fancies the color purple and wears it often. He owes me some decent information for what I pay him.” Lot fumed.

“There is someone that may fare better at gaining information.” Morgause said as she turned to continue up the stairs. “A person that can get into the Royal Court without question.”

“Who are you thinking of, My Lady?” Lot asked.

“Lord Agravaine Du Bois, Arthur’s uncle, would be an excellent spy. He would be accepted without question. Isn’t he in debt to you for that incident with the smugglers?” Morgause reminded him.  

“Yes. He will do nicely. That is why you are my Queen. I have never known another mind as devious as yours.” Lot grinned. “I shall send for him straight away.”   

“It’s a gift, My Lord.” Morgause said as she topped the stairs. “I have already sent for him.”

 


	13. Chapter 10: Arrivals and Departures

**Chapter 10: Arrivals and Departures**

The search for Morgana by Lot’s men turned up nothing. There was no trace of her or the trail that she took to leave Odin’s lands. That evening at sundown Lot had Odin beheaded along with his entire family and Council. He gave the Courtiers a chance to leave or accept him as their new King. Some stayed but most went south to Camelot. They traveled as quickly as they could. Most of them left with only what they could carry. They left houses and households of servants abandoned in their haste to leave. 

<-=====)=O

The next morning Arthur received word of Odin’s assassination. He stood at the window looking out into the kingdom.

“Arthur, you knew that they would kill him for failing to trap you.” Gwen came up and leaned against his shoulder. 

“What?” He turned to look at Gwen. “Oh that. Yes I know. That wasn’t what I was thinking about. Accolon is on his way and we will be heading to battle with Lot. I just worry about the losses we will suffer because of his revenge. I don’t think we have enough men to defeat him.”

“Then why go now. Can it not wait until you have rebuilt the armies?” Gwen asked.

“No. We need to do this now before he gets bold enough to come here and try to take the Camelot by force. There are too many people at risk here.” Arthur pulled her into his arms. “If Lot’s army succeeds in taking the Citadel, he will kill you and the children as well as Morgana and her children. I can’t let that happen.” 

“You believe that he could get that far?” Gwen said. No one had breached the Citadel in her memory. “I’m sure we could hold it. We would all fight not just the soldiers and the Knights.”  

“I don’t want to risk it. We have far too much to do before we die, my Queen.” Arthur wrapped his arm around her even tighter.

“We will do all of the things we have planned, of that I am sure.” Gwen snuggled closer. “I have faith in you, Arthur.” 

“I am a very fortunate indeed to have such faith.” Arthur gave her a soft kiss. “Sometimes I wonder if I deserve it.”

“Never doubt that you do.” Gwen said as she hugged him.

“I will try my best, Guinevere.” Arthur kissed her again. “It’s not easy these days.” 

“Believe that we will get through it together.” Gwen smiled up at him. “I need to go and get Amhar from the nursery. Hunith wants to spend time with Morgana and the children this afternoon. I will bring him to my sitting room while I look over the household accounts.”

“I have work as well. We need to renegotiate the treaty with Lord Bayard again. He found some fault with the last one. That man is a trial but at least he is an ally.”

“I will let you get to it then.” Gwen stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. She caressed his cheek and left him to his thinking.   

<-=====)=O

That afternoon, Hunith brought Devon and Anna to Merlin and Morgana’s chambers to see their mummy. She knocked and Merlin opened the door 

“Come in Mother.” Merlin took Anna from her.

“If she isn’t up to it, I can take them back.” Hunith said.

“Nonsense. She would have my guts if she didn’t get to see them. It is the best medicine for her.” Merlin reassured her.

“We won’t stay long.” Hunith said. “She needs her rest too.”

“Mummy, there are some visitors to see you.” Merlin said as he came into the bed chamber holding Anna in his arms.

“Mummy!” Devon ran for the bed.

“Careful Mummy was injured.” Merlin called out.

Devon carefully climbed up on the bed and very carefully hugged his mother. “I was worried that the bad men would hurt you.”

“I’m sorry Poppet but I am pleased to hear how brave you were.” Morgana brushed back his dark hair.

“Uncle said I was as brave as a Knight.” Devon smiled brightly.

“That you were.” Merlin said. “We are very proud of you.”

Morgana gave him a squeeze. “I missed you Poppet and your sister every moment I was gone.”

“We missed you, too.” Devon snuggled against her.     

Hunith sat in the chair next to the bed. “Are you really all right? Your captors didn’t harm you, did they?” 

“No. I was hit with a rock by a naughty boy using a slingshot.” Morgana said.

“A rock did all that?” Hunith was confused.

“I was a bird at the time.” Morgana explained.

“A big bird like Da turns into?” Devon asked.

“No, a little one.” Morgana said. “Only your Da can do that spell. I don’t have enough magick for that.”

“Maybe someday, I will do it too.” Devon said as he looked at Merlin.

“We will see.” Merlin said. He brought Anna over and sat on the bed so Morgana could give her a kiss. “I think that is enough for now. We don’t want Mummy to get overtired.”

“Do we have to go?” Devon asked.

“Merlin, they can stay a few more minutes.” Morgana said.

Merlin sighed. “A few minutes then but you need to rest.”

There was a knock on the door. Merlin handed Anna to Hunith and went to answer it.

“Merlin, I need to speak with you.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked over his shoulder. “Mother, take them back in a few minutes. Arthur needs to speak with me.”

“Of course, my boy.” Hunith said as she sat on the bed with Anna in her arms.

Merlin went with Arthur into the corridor. “Is there something wrong?”

“Not here let’s go to my chambers. I need you to make sure we are not disturbed. I’m sure I don’t have to explain that.” Arthur gave him a knowing look.

Merlin grinned and nodded. He followed Arthur into the Royal chambers and shut the door. He held his hand out to both doors. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh. What is it that we need this kind of privacy for?”

“One of the council members wants to question all the servants. I want to know if there are any here with magick that I don’t know about.” Arthur said.

“What makes you think I would know?” Merlin looked at him. Even though he trusted Arthur, he was still reluctant to tell him the names of the people with magick.

“They will not be harmed. I just need to know before there the Council starts digging around. I’m sure Gaius told you their names.” Arthur said. “Just tell me.”

Merlin looked at Arthur seriously. “I am trusting you that no harm will come to them. I don’t really understand why you are asking now.”

“I don’t want to be surprised by someone being revealed as a sorcerer. I also want to make sure no one is falsely accused of being a sorcerer when they are not.” Arthur said.

Merlin frowned. “Do I have your promise they will not be harmed?”

“You do.” Arthur said seriously.

“Fine” Merlin said. “There is one kitchen maid and a stable boy. They are brother and sister. Gaius gave them inhibitor for years. They are not very powerful. There are a few others in the lower town and then there is Lady Bridget.” 

“Sir Benet’s sister has magick.” Arthur wrinkled his nose. “Did Benet have it too?”

“No. Their mother did. She died when they were young. She was in Gaius’ records as well.” Merlin said. “Arthur, I have been reading several of Gaius’ records from the time around your birth. I found out why you don’t have magick.”

“Well, what is it?” Arthur said.

“There are entries in a woman’s hand.” Merlin said. “I believe that they were done by Nimueh. They are instructions for an elixir that was given to your mother while she was with child. It is very similar to the inhibitor potion. I believe it was meant to strip the magick from the unborn child after the conception spell was used.”   

“Was it a factor in my mother’s death?” Arthur said. “Did it weaken her somehow and that made her die?”

“No. It wasn’t harmful to her in any way. She didn’t have magick so it would have had no effect on her.” Merlin sat down in one of the chairs at the table. “Arthur, for every life given with magick there needs to be a life taken. That is the way the world balances itself. To give you life, she had to die. That would have been explained to your father. Nimueh was not a stupid woman. She would have made it clear to him the cost.”    

“So you do think he knew she would die?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, I think he did.” Merlin said seriously. “I’m sorry Arthur. I know you don’t want to believe that of your father.”

“I have come to find that he was not as good a king as some would want to believe. Arthur frowned.

“There is something else.” Merlin looked at him. “It is related to this in a way.”

“Oh gods. What else?” Arthur sat down as well.

“Lady Kate was having trouble conceiving and then all of a sudden she was with child. I examined her myself and I was shocked when she was with child. I think her death may be due to magick. One of the old books in the vault went missing but it turned up again a few weeks later. It was the book with the same spell that Nimueh used on your mother.”  

“Was it you or Morgana?” Arthur looked at him hard.

“No but it may have been Lady Bridget. According to Gaius, She has been known to use magick when it suits her purposes.” Merlin said. “If she used the spell and didn’t warn them, it’s the same as murder.”

“I want you to go to her and find out.” Arthur said. “I can’t believe that Leon would let that happen. He wouldn’t have risked his wife’s life any more than I would.”

“I would think that he didn’t know.” Merlin said. “It is possible that Lady Kate went to Lady Bridget on her own.”

“Do you know if the child has magick?” Arthur asked.

“I think it’s time for me to go around and check on her.” Merlin said. “But if the same spell was used and the elixir was not, then there is no doubt that the child has magick. What are you going to do?”

“I want you to go see the child and talk to Leon. Be gentle but if he doesn’t know then drop it. Don’t let him get suspicious. I want you to go to Lady Bridget and ask her directly. I’m sure she already knows that you know her secret if she was in Gaius’ records.” Arthur told him.   

“If she did it?” Merlin asked.

“Bring her to me. I will have to deal with it.” Arthur said.

“How are you planning to do that?”  Merlin said.    

“She will have to take the inhibitor until her death.” Arthur thought for a moment. “Can that elixir be used to strip her powers?”

“Not as it is but I think I can make one that will work based on the instructions.” Merlin said. “You want to strip her magick as punishment?”

“It’s either that or execute her.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. “Then I better get busy on that potion. Is this to be the punishment for all with magick?”

“No. It is only those that cause mortal harm to another.” Arthur said. “I will give them a choice of life with no magick or death.”

“That is fair.” Merlin nodded. “I had better go check on Morgana. I’ll take care of this other thing straight away.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur said. “That gives me some peace with another battle coming on the horizon. Go take care of Morgana and don’t forget both doors.”

Merlin nodded and held out his hands to both doors. “Onlúce clúse.” 

Merlin left Arthur to absorb what he had just told him. Arthur was so worried about the battle coming that he knew he had to do something to help. He had a plan in mind and he knew exactly who to contact to help him with it. 

<-=====)=O

The evening just before dusk, a lone rider came into Camelot. He was stopped at the gate by the guards.

“Who goes there?” The guard called out.

“I am Lord Agravaine Du Bois. I am the uncle of the King. Let me pass.” The rider answered.

“You are not expected My lord. I shall have to ask you to stay here whilst I get permission for you to enter the Citadel.” The guard said. He wasn’t familiar with the man.

“I am the King’s Uncle. Let me pass.” The man repeated.

“I’m sorry, My Lord, but you must wait. I have sent someone to ask the King about you.” The guard said.

“Very well.” Lord Agravaine resigned to wait. He now wished he had sent word that he was coming but that may ruin the plan that Lot and Morgause had in store for his nephew.

Lord Agravaine didn’t have to wait long. The King himself came to the gate to greet him. He forced himself to smile at Arthur.

“Uncle, what brings you?” Arthur asked with a big welcoming smile. “I haven’t heard from you in ages.”

“I have come to visit with my favorite nephew, Your Majesty.” Lord Agravaine said.

“I am your only nephew.” Arthur laughed.

“Indeed.” Lord Agravaine smiled.

“Come then. You must meet my wife and our son.” Arthur said as the older Lord dismounted.

“I am looking forward to it.” Lord Agravaine lied as he followed Arthur into the Palace after handing the reigns or his horse to a groom. 

The two men walked up the main stairs to the Royal Corridor. Arthur knocked on the door to the Queen’s sitting room.

“Enter!” A woman’s voice called out from the other side of the door.

Arthur opened the door and ushered in his uncle. “Guinevere, I have a surprise for you. This is my uncle, Lord Agravaine Du Bois. I have brought him to meet you and Amhar.”

“Good to meet you, My Lord.” Gwen said. She stood and offered her hand.

Lord Agravaine took her hand and brushed a kiss on it. “You are as lovely as I have heard. Your majesty.”

“Stop! You will make me blush.” Gwen looked at Arthur. “Amhar is in the nursery. He and Anna are playing together.”

“Anna?” Lord Agravaine asked. “I thought the Prince was your only child.”

“Anna is Lady Morgana’s daughter. Amhar shares the nursery with her two children.” Gwen told the older man. “Devon had his first riding lesson today. I just wish Morgana had been well enough to attend.”

“She attended it.” Arthur said. “Merlin wasn’t about to keep her away from that. I gave him the foal from your mare. It’s the one I was thinking of giving Amhar before Accolon gifted him the other horse.”

“Good. He needs a fine horse. I’m sure he will be a natural since Morgana is a excellent rider.” Guinevere smiled. “I believe the horse is already trained?”

“Yes Sir Leon saw to it himself when he heard I was thinking of giving it Amhar.” Arthur told her. “He may be as bad as Merlin on horseback, you know.”

“This child, Devon, is also the Lady Morgana’s child?” Lord Agravaine asked.

“Yes. He is the eldest.” Arthur said. “We are having a family dinner this evening. It would please me if you would attend.”

“Then I shall attend as soon as I get freshened up.” Lord Agravaine smiled. He had no idea what ‘family dinner’ meant. He assumed it was some peasant custom brought over from the Queen.

“George!” Arthur called out.

“Yes Sire.” George appeared at the open door.

“Please see that Lord Agravaine is taken to his chambers and you will attend to him this evening. I need you to arrange a servant for him for tomorrow.” Arthur said.

“Yes Sire. This way My Lord.” George said to the older man.

“I shall see you after a while. My Lady, if you will excuse me.” Lord Agravaine bowed and followed George out of the chambers.

They had walked into another corridor and entered guest chambers. “My Lord, I heard you were on the way from some mutual acquaintances. I think you know who they are. Are there any messages from them?” George asked.

“No. I have none to give you. What is a ‘family dinner’?” Lord Agravaine asked.

“The entire extended Royal Family and their children. It is something that started after Lady Morgana was married.” George explained.

“Are there commoners at this party?” Lord Agravaine was surprised.

“Yes My Lord. Most of the people there will be of common birth.” George told him.

Lord Agravaine sighed and sat on the bed. “It would seem that Camelot had become quite different under Arthur’s rule and not for the better.”

“I agree, My Lord. King Uther would have never allowed children at his table or commoners.” George said. “It is disgraceful enough that the Queen used to be a servant here in this very castle.”    

“Is that why you are helping Lot?” Lord Agravaine asked.

“Yes.” George said. “He pays me well. I will have enough for a small farm soon enough. I will be free of this disgraceful Court.”

“If you keep your head, that is. If Arthur were to find out that you were giving King Lot information, he would execute you.” The Lord cautioned the young man.

“I am careful enough.” George said. “It pays to know how to be the invisible servant.”

“Lot and Morgause believe that there is someone with magick here in Camelot. Do you have any idea who it may be? It would have to be someone that came after Arthur took the throne. This person would be close to the Royal Family.”  

“I have no idea, My Lord.” George thought for a moment. “Sir Elyan came about a month or so before the battle with the Saxons. It could be him. He was away from Camelot for many years.”

“Who is this Sir Elyan? Is he close to the King?”

“He is the Queen’s elder brother.” George said. “He is a commoner but Arthur made him a Knight, all the same. He will be at dinner.”

“Thank you, George. After the kidnapping attempt failed, Lot was not pleased. I think you may have made amends with that information.” Lord Agravaine smiled at the man.

“I must go, My Lord. I am needed at the Kings table this evening. There is hot water over there and fresh towels. Is there anything else you require?” George asked.

“No, I shall see you there.” Agravaine realized he didn’t know where he was to go for this dinner. “Where will we be dining?”

“It is in the small dining room on the second floor just off the Royal corridor.” George bowed and left.

Lord Agravaine washed up and changed. He took a deep breath and headed off to family dinner.

 


	14. Chapter 11: A Father’s Heart

**Chapter 11: A Father’s Heart**

Lord Agravaine walked into the small dining room and was taken aback at the amount of people in the room. He hadn’t expected to see so many.

George looked up at him when he entered the room then went back to laying the dishes of food on the table. Lily was filling cups with water as she made her way around the table.  

Arthur saw him walk in. He came over and smiled. “Come, let me introduce you to everyone.”

Arthur led Lord Agravaine to where the two ladies were sitting. Merlin was standing behind Morgana, holding Anna in his arms.

“You have met Guinevere. This is my sister, the Lady Morgana and her husband Merlin. He is the Court Physician. This is their daughter, Anna.” Arthur pointed across the room. “That is Sir Elyan, my wife’s brother and he has the Prince in his arms.”

Elyan nodded to the older man.

“The boy with them is Devon. He is Merlin and Morgana’s oldest child.” Arthur looked around. “Where is your mother, Merlin?”

“I’m not sure. She should be here.” Merlin said.

An older woman in a plain green dress came rushing in. “I’m sorry to be late. I was caught up in a conversation with someone from Ealdor. Merlin, it was Will’s sister, Audra. She is in Camelot looking for work.”

“I though she got married and moved to some farm somewhere.” Merlin said.

“She did. The Saxons killed her husband and burned the place. She is looking for a fresh start.” Hunith said. “I told her I didn’t know if there was anything available here at the castle.”

“There will be an opening for a kitchen maid. Ophelia is getting married. They are going to Dovetown to be near his parents.” Lily said. “I just heard today.”

“Thank you, Lily. I’ll let her know.” Hunith said.

“This is obviously Merlin’s mother, Hunith. This is my uncle, Lord Agravaine Du Bois.” Arthur said.

“Welcome to Camelot, My lord.” Hunith said as she took Anna from Merlin.

“Thank you… uh… Mistress Hunith.” Lord Agravaine stumbled over his words.

Hunith smiled. “It is a little overwhelming at first but if you stay in Camelot for a while you will get used to it.”

“Hunith, I can feed her.” Morgana said as Hunith sat down next to her with Anna on her lap.

“Not with those ribs, I’ll do it. I’m surprised Merlin let you come after this afternoon.” Hunith looked at her. “You do look a little tired.”

“I’m not tired. I sat and watched him nothing strenuous there.” Morgana said. She looked at lord Agravaine. “My son had his first riding lesson today. I wasn’t about to miss it.”

Merlin knelt down next to Morgana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I wasn’t going to let you.” 

“Now he is one step closer to being a Knight of Camelot.” Morgana smiled. Her eyes were misting a little.

“He will make a fine Knight when the time comes, Morgana.” Arthur said. “I ran into Sir Leon on the way here. He said he sat his horse like he was born to it. He obviously gets that from you.”

“I am a good rider.” Merlin objected.

“The first year you were here you kept falling off your horse.” Arthur said.

Morgana started to laugh then gasped in pain. “Stop it Arthur. I can’t laugh.”

“Sorry.” Arthur said.

“No you’re not.” Gwen said. “He wasn’t that bad. He only fell of twice.”

“Six times.” Arthur said. “It got so the horse tried to knock him off. Poor thing was embarrassed to have Merlin on his back.”

“It still doesn’t like me.” Merlin said. “It bit me last time we headed out.”

Arthur snorted in amusement. “George, you and Lily can go for now. Come back later and clear up. Let’s sit. Why don’t you sit here, Uncle.” Arthur indicated the chair next to Elyan.

George bowed slightly and left. Lily smiled as she gave a bow before leaving.

“Good luck, Lily.” Gwen said.

“Thank you, My Lady.” Lily said as she left.

“What was that about?” Arthur asked.

“She has a supper date.” Gwen said. “Polly is coming back to clear up with George.” 

Arthur looked surprised. “Really with who?”

“Percival.” Elyan brought Amhar over to Gwen before he sat down. “He got a new tunic for it and everything.”

“Percival?” Arthur started to laugh. “That will be a very quiet supper. I hope she has lots of food.”

“He is sweet on her.” Elyan said with a grin.

“I think that is wonderful. She deserves a good man.” Gwen said. “When are you going to start bringing that girl you have been seeing to supper?”

“What girl?” Elyan was suddenly interested in the contents of his cup. 

“Don’t play coy with me, Elyan.” Gwen said.

“I’m not sure she is the right one yet.” Elyan said. “When I am sure I will bring her.”

Gwen nodded. “That is all I ask.”

“Who serves the meal if the servants are leaving?” Lord Agravaine asked.

“We serve ourselves, My Lord. Arthur, why don’t you start by passing the ham along? Unless you are going to eat the whole thing.” Gwen said.

Arthur gave her a look and passed the platter along. “I’m training as hard as I can, my wife.”

“I didn’t say a thing.” Gwen giggled. She handed Amhar a piece of bread as he sat on her lap.

Gwen usually shared the food on her plate with him as he sat on her lap during family dinners. Morgana did the same with Anna. Devon was old enough to no longer need assistance but Merlin usually sat next to him to cut his food if he needed help. 

“Oh, she is not talking about the belly you are getting, Arthur.” Morgana said with a smirk. “Just so we all are clear on things.”  

“It’s the chain mail. Don’t you agree, Elyan?” Arthur said.

Elyan laughed. “Mine doesn’t look like that.”

Lord Agravaine was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Not only was the talk at the table completely improper but he really thought that the meal should have been served by the servants and not as it was. He sat quietly and did his best to observe them all. If George’s information was correct the sorcerer was in the room with them at that moment.  

“Will my chainmail give me a big belly like you, Uncle, when I am a Knight?” Devon asked.

“No Poppet. Morgana said. “You will be tall and slim like your father. Devon, isn’t there something you would like to say to your uncle?”

Devon nodded. “Thank you for my horse. I named him ‘Sweetie’ because he likes honey candy.”

Arthur tried hard not to laugh. “That is a very good name, indeed. You are most welcome, Devon. Every Knight needs a good horse.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t feed it honey candy very often.” Merlin said. “It might start to look like your uncle.”

“Don’t you start too.” Arthur glared at Merlin.

Merlin grinned and shrugged.

“I saw the Knights preparing to leave. Is there something going on?” Lord Agravaine asked.

“Now is not the time to worry over things. Tonight we just enjoy being together.” Arthur said. He held up his cup. “To Camelot and family.”

The others raised their cups in response and drank to the toast.

When all were finished eating and the children were starting to nod off, the party broke up. Much to Lord Agravaine’s annoyance the rest of the meal had been full of chatter of trivial things. He could not glean any information about the goings on in the castle. He returned to his chambers without learning anything of consequence.

<-=====)=O

After talking with Arthur, Merlin had sent word to Iseldir, the Chieftain of the Druids that he wished to meet with him.  He wanted to give the news about Arthur’s decision pertaining to the magick laws. He also had other matters he wished to discuss. He set the meeting up and in two days’ time, he and Iseldir were standing at the meeting place.  

The Darkling Woods were cool and shadowed despite the warmth of the early morning. It gave the meeting an eerie magickal feel.

“Why have you called me to this place, Emrys? I can see the turrets of Camelot from here. Have you lured me into a trap?” Iseldir looked around nervously.

“Arthur no long hunts the Druids and will not pay a bounty for them either. It has been that way for some time.” Merlin said. “You are safe. I promise.”

“That is true.” Iseldir frowned. “I know that he has been more tolerant than Uther but who is to say that he will not change his mind and pursue us as his father did.”

“There has been a change in Arthur’s attitude.” Merlin said. “He is on the brink of making magick no longer a crime.”

“Have you swayed him?” Iseldir asked. “If so all that possess magick are in your debt.”

“He has known of my gifts for some time now. He also has knowledge of several others with powers as well.” Merlin told the Druid. “These others are close to him and they have been under his protection. The reason that I am telling you this is that he wishes to openly accept you as citizens of Camelot.”

“This would be most welcome. Do you believe him to be sincere?” Iseldir asked.

“Yes I do.” Merlin said. “There is another matter I wish to discuss with you. Iseldir, there is a great war coming to Albion. Arthur’s armies have been low since the Saxon invasion. I am asking for your help. I am asking for you to fight as citizens of Camelot for your King.”

“I will discuss it with the Elders but I give no promise. If this drastic change in the King’s attitude is true, it changes everything for my people. I believe you to be true to your word but the word of a Pendragon has been tainted by the blood of those with magick.”

“I believe him.” Merlin said. “To be truthful, he may have no choice but to repeal the laws if he wants his son to take the throne.”

“The Prince has magick?” Iseldir looked shocked. “Of course the magick that was used at Arthur’s conception would be passed to his children.”

“What do you know of the spell that Nimueh used?” Merlin asked.

“I know that the only way to prevent the child from having magick is to give the mother an elixir while the child is still in her womb. It must be done for an entire month to strip away all the powers that the child possesses. Some women with magick have used the same elixir when they were with child. It only affects that child. it does not prevent magick from being passed to the next generation.”

“So this is a well-known practice?” Merlin asked. “I have never heard of this elixir until I found it in some records from around the time of Arthur’s birth.”

“It is known to those who have been initiated in magick.” Iseldir said. “Some have used it when there is a question of the child’s paternity.”

“I ask because there was a death of a woman that used the same magick to conceive as Arthur’s mother. We believe that the child may have magick. The child’s father is unaware that his wife went to a sorcerer for the spell.”

“You did not do the spell for this woman?” Iseldir looked at Merlin curiously. 

“No but we know who did. We believe that the woman was not told the price she would pay for such a spell. Arthur wants to give the sorcerer the choice of having her magick stripped or execution.”

“Arthur Pendragon has changed a great deal it would seem.” Iseldir said in wonder. “His father would have executed the sorcerer without remorse.”

“Having the possibility of a child with magick can do that to a man.” Merlin smiled. “I just need to find an elixir that will strip the powers of this sorcerer.”

“I have what you need.” Iseldir said “Alan. This is the instructions for just such an elixir. Guard this well because three doses will strip even the most powerful sorcerer of his magick.” Iseldir handed Merlin a small scroll with the spell written in an ancient tongue.

“Thank you. I will keep it well protected.” Merlin took the small scroll of parchment from the druid and looked at it quickly before tucking it into his pocket. “There is one more thing. I have a personal favor to ask as well. I hope you will be able to help me.”

“Ask it Emrys. It will be an honor to grant a favor to you.” Iseldir said.

“My son has magick. His powers are strong. I ask that he be trained by a Druid alongside his other tutors. If the Prince should show that he has magick I would like to believe that Arthur will have the same request.”

“I know of a Druid that would be honored to take that responsibility but I am surprised that you will not train him yourself.”

“I have begun to work with him but my time is limited.” Merlin admitted. “His powers will be almost as great as my own. He will be an asset to his cousin, the Prince. He has already shown that he can be his protector.”

Iseldir smiled. “He is like his father then. I will send word to you of the Druid and the decision of the Elders. I must be going. These woods make me uneasy.”

“I understand.” Merlin held out his hand. “Safe travels Iseldir.”

“Thank you, Emrys.” The Druid gave Merlin’s hand a shake and disappeared into the trees.

Merlin headed back to the castle with a hopeful heart.

<-=====)=O

That afternoon after his meeting with Iseldir, Arthur summoned Merlin with the potion to the King’s Study. The potion that the Druid gave him had been easy to make and he made up just enough to administer the three doses to Lady Bridget.

“Do you have it, Merlin?” Arthur asked Merlin as he entered. He put down the parchment that he was looking at and sat back in his chair behind the desk.

“Yes.” Merlin patted his pocket. “Do you think she will take it?”

“Gods I hope so. I had Leon escort her here. He still has no idea of what happened. I have to be honest I am dreading this. I didn’t want to be the one to tell him.” Arthur said.

“You want him to hear it from her lips.” Merlin nodded.

“It is the only way he will believe it as the truth.” Arthur said. 

There was a knock at the door. Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks.

“Enter!” Arthur called out as he stood and walked from behind his desk. He went to stand by one of the chairs at the hearth.

Lady Bridget walked in with Leon behind her. Leon bowed and started to leave   

“Stay Sir Leon. This will be of interest to you.” Arthur said to the Knight.

Lady Bridget came to stand in front of Arthur. She curtseyed deeply. “Sire, you have summoned me but I know not why.”

“Stand please.” Arthur said.

The Lady stood straight. There was something in the King’s tone that was making her uneasy.

“Lady Bridget, it has come to my attention that you have been practicing magick in my castle.” Arthur said sternly.

Lady Bridget shot a glare at Merlin. “I have no idea what you mean, Sire. I have no powers. I know no spells.”

“Deny it if you like but I know you have magick. That is not why you are here. You are here because of the death of the Lady Kate, the wife of Sir Leon.” Arthur said.

“My Lord? My wife died in childbirth.” Sir Leon said.

“Just how did I cause that?” Lady Bridget said defiantly. “I didn’t get her with child.”

“No but the spell she asked you for did.” Merlin said from his place by the hearth. “It was in one of the books you ‘borrowed’ from the vault. She asked you for a spell to help her conceive, didn’t she?”

Lady Bridget shifted nervously. “You are mistaken.”

“I don’t believe we are from the way you are reacting.” Arthur said. “I assume she asked you to keep her secret even from her husband.”

Sir Leon walked over to Lady Bridget and roughly grabbed her by the arms. “Is this true? Tell me.”

“She said the Physician told her she could never conceive. She wanted a child so badly. I knew where the books were kept. My mother had used them on occasion. I didn’t see the harm in it.” Lady Bridget admitted.

“To give life, a life must be taken. The world must have balance. To give the child life, Lady Kate’s life had to be sacrificed.” Merlin said. “Queen Ygraine died from the same spell.”

“I didn’t know. I swear it.” Lady Bridget looked up at Sir Leon with tears in her eyes. “She was my friend. I never meant to harm her.” 

Sir Leon shoved her into one of the chairs. “You murdered my wife.” He looked up at Arthur. “I want her executed.”

“Leon, I don’t believe she harmed Lady Kate on purpose but she will be punished.” Arthur looked at Lady Bridget now sobbing in the chair. “This is the choice that I am giving you. You can either be executed or you will have your magick stripped from you, permanently.”

“You can’t take my magick. There is no way that can be done.” Lady Bridget said.

“We have a way.” Arthur told her. “Merlin has a potion that will strip all your powers.”

“I will not take it.” Lady Bridget said. “I would rather die than lose my magick.”

“Then you will die.” Arthur said grim faced. “I will not let those with magick harm another. You will die at dawn.”

Lady Bridget gasped. She looked like she was going to be sick.

“I’ll get the guards.” Merlin said as he walked out of the room.

Arthur went over to Sir Leon and put his hand on the Knight’s shoulder. “I know it’s a shock. I’m sorry I had to do it this way but I knew you wouldn’t believe it unless you heard it from her lips.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Sir Leon was stunned.  

The guards came in and took Lady Bridget from the room. She was so shocked by what was happening that she didn’t put up a fight but went with them quietly.   

“I need to see my daughter.” Sir Leon said,

“Arthur, tell him the rest.” Merlin said from the door.

“There is more?” Sir Leon closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure he could take much more. “Tell me, please.”

“There is no easy way to tell you this. Your daughter will have magick because the spell was done improperly.” Arthur said.

“Oh gods. You are going to kill her.” Sir Leon felt faint.

“No, I will not.” Arthur said. “You have my word that no harm will come to her as long as she never uses her magick against another or Camelot.”

“Thank you, Sire. I am surprised at your generosity.” Sir Leon said. He was genuinely relieved.

“With my mother the spell was done correctly even though she still died at my birth. I do not have magick but there is a strong possibility that the Prince does. I still carry the magick inside me even though I have no abilities.” Arthur told him. “Your daughter will have abilities.”  

Sir Leon looked confused. “What will happen to Beatrice?”

“She will grow up to be as beautiful as her mother.” Merlin said. “The children born with magick will be taught to control their powers and use them for the benefit of others.”

“Children? Yes the Queen is with child again.” Sir Leon nodded.

“I can give you a simple potion to add to her milk to inhibit her magick if you want. It will not strip her powers only keep her from using them.” Merlin said.

“Is that what you were going to give Lady Bridget?” Sir Leon asked.

“No. I have something stronger that would have indeed stripped her powers completely.” Merlin said.

Arthur looked at the Knight. “I know what you are thinking. Don’t take her magick from her. Use the inhibitor if you must but the stripping potion is only as a punishment for crimes committed with magick. She is an innocent. She has committed no crime.”

“But Sire, having magick is a crime.” Sir Leon said,

“Not anymore.” Arthur said. “There is no way that a Prince with magick can rule in a Kingdom where simply having magick is outlawed.”

“I see.” The Knight sat in one of the chairs at the hearth.

Merlin poured a goblet of water and handed it to Sir Leon. The Knight downed it in one gulp.

Arthur sat in the chair across from him. “Leon, I am trusting you to keep the Prince’s secret. Few know that there is a possibility of him having magick. I would appreciate it if you told no one. You may also want to keep the truth about Beatrice to yourself as well until the laws are officially changed.”

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon nodded. “I will promise.”

“Good now go give your beautiful daughter a kiss.” Arthur smiled.

“Thank you, Sire.” Sir Leon stood and walked slowly out the door.

“We need to keep an eye on him, Merlin. He has had quite a shock. I‘ll take him off patrols for a day or two. He will stay when we leave. I don’t want him to act foolishly and leave that little girl with no parents.” Arthur said.

“What do I do with the potion?” Merlin asked.

“Will it keep?” Arthur said. He went to sit back down at his desk.

“Yes.” Merlin said.

“Then lock it away. I’m sure we will need it again.” Arthur said.

Merlin sighed. “I’m sorry to say I believe you are right. I’ll go do that now.” Merlin walked out of the room.

Arthur sighed. He hated executions. He had hoped to avoid this one but Lady Bridget made her choice. He went back to his paperwork.

 


	15. Chapter 12: Impending Doom

**Chapter 12: Impending Doom**

By late afternoon the news of the execution of Lady Bridget had spread throughout the castle. Some were shocked but others had suspected her of having magick for some time.

The platform had been set up for the beheading and guards were stationed in the courtyard. Everything was in place for the first light of dawn. Arthur wanted it to be quick. So many times he had heard the screams of pain from the pyres when his father was King. It was not something he wanted to hear ever again.  

When Gwen and Morgana found out who was to be executed, they were shocked. They both went to find Arthur to try to persuade him to let her live. They found him on the training field with Merlin.

“Arthur!” Gwen called out to him as she and Morgana slowly walked across the field.

Merlin gave him a look. “You know why they are here, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Arthur turned to face his wife. “Hello My love. Come to watch me train?”

“No.” Gwen looked at him angrily. “I just heard that Lady Bridget is to be executed at dawn. Whatever did she do?”

“She used magick that caused a death.” Arthur said.

Morgana frowned. “I never knew she had magick. Merlin, is this the truth?”

“It is.” Merlin said. “She was given a choice and she chose to die.”

“What did she do to cause a death?” Gwen repeated. “Whose death?”

“She used the same spell on Lady Kate as was used on my mother.” Arthur said. “She didn’t tell Lady Kate what the price would be for the child she wanted. Sir Leon had no idea that his wife had even gone to a sorcerer. He is a wreck.”

“What choice did you give her?” Morgana asked.

“Death or stripping her of her magick.” Arthur told her. “Guinevere, maybe if you and Morgana would go talk to her she will reconsider and take the potion.”

Gwen and Morgana looked at each other.

“Arthur, if she did what you said, I’m not sure I want to try and change her mind. She did take a life.” Gwen said.

“I don’t think she meant to do it but there is a little girl with no mother because of her actions.” Arthur said. “You know that I hate executions but we need to make sure it never happens again of course.”         

“Is that what the potion instructions that Iseldir gave you was for?” Morgana asked.

“Yes.” Merlin said as he glanced at Arthur.

“Who is Iseldir?” Arthur asked. “Merlin?”

“He is a Druid. I’ve had dealings with him before. He is a friend of Camelot. I assure you, Arthur.” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. “If you vouch for him then all is well. Please just go talk to her.”

Gwen nodded. “I will because you asked me to but not because I think it is the right thing to do. She was careless and that was a dear price for it.”

Arthur nodded. “Morgana, will you talk to her as well?”

“Yes but I agree with Gwen.” Morgana said. “It wasn’t like she was using magick to protect someone or heal someone.  How did she even find the spell?”

“Her mother told her where the books were in the vault.” Merlin said. “Her mother had magick too.”

“That reminds me, Merlin. Those books need to be moved.” Arthur said.

“I have already done it. Morgana, you should be resting.” Merlin gave her his arm for support.

“I had to come when I heard.” Morgana said as she leaned on her husband. “Don’t be cross with me.”

“I need to get her back inside, Arthur.” Merlin said as he helped her walk slowly back to the castle.

“I’ll come with you.” Gwen said. She brushed a kiss on Arthur’s cheek and followed Merlin and Morgana from the training field. 

Arthur watched them leave and turned to see if anyone else was available to spar with. He felt the need to expend more of his nervous energy.

“Sire!” Percival called out as he ran onto the field.

“What has you moving so quickly, Percival?” Arthur said as the big man as he ran up.

Percival stopped in front of Arthur and took a second to catch his breath before answering. “There is a rider here. King Accolon has camped his armies a league from here and is on his way to the castle.” Percival said finally.

“Have him brought directly to my study. I will meet with him privately. Tell no one he is coming. Percival, I want you and Gwaine to stand guard to make sure we are not disturbed. Oh and find Merlin and tell him to meet us there.”

“Yes My Lord.” Percival jogged off to take care of things.

Arthur walked slowly back to the castle to wait for the King of North Wales. 

<-=====)=O

In the dim light of twilight, three riders approached the gates of the castle. They were met by two knights that had obviously been waiting on them to arrive. The men were quickly escorted into the castle.

Lord Agravaine watched the goings on from the window of his chambers. There was something going on. He was sure of it but no one would tell him anything. It was unbelievable. He was the King’s uncle after all. The secrecy was beginning to make him suspicious.

Gwaine and Percival escorted King Accolon to the King’s Study and stood outside as he knocked.

“Enter!” Arthur called out through the door. 

Accolon smiled as he entered. “Sorry to be coming so late but we were late getting here. There was a flood along the way and we had to go around. Damn weather it’s either too dry or flooding all over the place.”

Arthur held out his hand for Accolon to shake. “I know I just got a report from the northern border three days ago of some minor flooding.”

“It didn’t look minor to me. We had to lead the horses through waist deep water.” Accolon said.

“Merlin, secure the door.” Arthur said

Merlin held out his hand and his eyes glowed golden. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh”    

“I am so glad you decided to come.” Arthur said when he felt secure. “I wouldn’t have asked but Lot needs to be dealt with.”

“You would do the same for me.” Accolon said. “We are linked through circumstances and not just simply allies.”

“I wish they had all been pleasant ones.” Arthur said. “Here we are again at the brink of another battle.”    

“Your message was very short. Lot’s men kidnapped Morgana with the help of Odin? They hate each other. Why would they ally?” Accolon asked.

“I don’t think they were allies. Lot executed Odin after Morgana escaped. They took her because they thought she was Guinevere. They also tried to kill the Prince. They were not successful.” Arthur explained. “The man left to kill Amhar was caught by surprise by Devon.”

“Devon?” Accolon was shocked. “I suppose he would be about 4 years of age now.”

“He just turned four.” Merlin said. “He killed the man with magick.”

“With Magick? Yes, I remember now. He has it, too.” Accolon said. “I hope that he wasn’t punished severely.”

“No he wasn’t.” Arthur told him. “He only did for Amhar what Merlin has done for me for years. There was no way I was going to punish him for that. The man was going to kill his baby sister as well.”

“So much for a child so young.” Accolon said. “Merlin, how is he handling it?”

“Better than I would. I think that hearing Arthur tell him he was as brave as a Knight went a long way in making what he did not so frightening for him.” Merlin explained.

“I remember Morgana saying he was always playing Knight when last I spoke to her.” Accolon smiled. “Was she injured?”

“Not by Lot but she had an accident on the way back to Camelot.” Merlin said. “She has broken ribs. She will heal if I can get her to rest properly. I’m not having much luck.”

“You can always use a spell.” Arthur chuckled.

“I have actually thought of that.” Merlin admitted sheepishly. “But if she catches me, she will have my guts.”

Arthur and Accolon laughed.

“She will be fine. She is a very strong woman.” Accolon said. “What are we going to do about Lot?”

“We are going for Lothian. Even though he may still be in Odin’s Keep.” Arthur said.

“I don’t believe he is still there. There were several people on the road that said they saw a large army leaving Odin’s lands going in the direction of Lothian.” Accolon told them.

“This may get us all killed then. I was hoping to catch him still gone.” Arthur pinched his nose and sighed. “I don’t want to have to worry over this fool for the rest of my life. He was determined to kill Guinevere. He wants to put an end to the Pendragon line.”

“Then you must put an end to his.” Accolon said. “We have to do this for the good of all the Kingdoms. It sounds like Lot walked into Odin’s Keep and just took over without much of a fight. We can’t let him continue. I would say he will go for Alined next.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised he didn’t stop off on the way home and do the job.” Arthur said. “I haven’t heard that he did that but he is on a roll now and it may have crossed his mind.”

“We should send a rider to check on things there.” Accolon said. “When are we leaving?”

“In the morning, I have something to do then we can get going.” Arthur said.

“What is so pressing that it can’t wait until we get this done?” Accolon asked.

“I have an execution. I’m dreading it but it needs to be done.” Arthur said as he sat in one of the chairs by the hearth. He indicated for Accolon to sit in the other

“That would explain the block in the middle of the courtyard.” Accolon frowned as he took a seat. “What was the crime?”

“Death by the use of magick.” Arthur said. “Someone used a spell that caused the death of another. It was unintentional but it was still a death.”

“It must be difficult for you with all the magick around you to execute someone for using magick.” Accolon said.

“More than you know.” Arthur said. “Guinevere and Morgana are going to see the woman to see if she will allow her magic to be stripped instead.”

“Gods it’s a woman.” Accolon shook his head. “I thought it was some old man just bumbling around and said the wrong thing.”

Arthur nodded. “There have been too many deaths because of magick being improperly used. That was the reason for the Great Purge in the first place. A spell did what someone didn’t want it to and hundreds burned for it.”

“That someone was your father Arthur. The spell was exactly what he asked for.” Merlin said.

“I know. Now magick is in the Pendragon line forever because of his need for a son.” Arthur said.

“I need to be getting back. I will see you after you conduct your business.” Accolon said as he stood.

Arthur stood and held out his hand again. Accolon shook it and left with his two Knights to get back to where his armies were camped. 

<-=====)=O

Lady Bridget was startled by the cell door being unlocked. She looked up and saw the Queen and Lady Morgana walk in. She stood up and dusted the straw off her dress. 

“Your Majesty. My Lady. Why are you here?” Lady Bridget asked.

“We are here to ask you to reconsider and take the potion.” Gwen said.

“I will not.” Lady Bridget shook her head.

“If you take the potion, the King will spare your life.” Morgana said as she went to sit in the chair that was placed near the door for her. “I can’t understand why you would want to die when there is another way.”

“You would never understand.” Lady Bridget said.

Gwen and Morgana exchanged glances.

“Explain it to us.” Gwen said.

“I have magick. Magick is a part of me. Asking me to let someone remove it is like letting them remove my arm or leg. Would you let them do it to you?” Lady Bridget asked.

“Yes I would. I would do it for my children.” Morgana said seriously. “I would do anything for my family if it meant not leaving them.”

Gwen looked at Morgana and knew she was telling the truth. She looked at Lady Bridget who was standing there so quietly. “You must do this for yourself as well as your family. The King has given you an opportunity to save your life. Why do you refuse it?”  

“I have lived in fear of this moment all my life. I have always lived in fear of being discovered. When Uther died, my fear lessened somewhat but I never felt safe. I just want it to end. I want to be free.” Lady Bridget said.

Gwen looked at Morgana. Gwen could see the understanding in Morgana’s eyes. “Lady Bridget, you will be free if you take the potion.”

“But Your Majesty, I will no longer be myself. I will be a different person. It will be a death of sorts. I would rather die than be dead yet still alive. Please understand I don’t want to die but I don’t want to live half dead without my magick. I can’t do it even for my family.” Lady Bridget said tearfully.   

Gwen nodded. “I will tell the King what you have said. He will not be pleased to execute you nor will I. It pains me when I know there is a way to let you live.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. But the choice was given and I made it. Thank you both for the visit.” Lady Bridget bowed to them.

Gwen sighed and went to help Morgana rise. She turned back to Lady Bridget. “If you change your mind before dawn, tell the guard to send for the Court Physician and he will administer the first dose.”

“I will not change my mind but thank you.” Lady Bridget said.

Gwen and Morgana left. The guard came to take the chair away. The door slammed shut when the guard left the cell making all three women jump.

Gwen and Morgana walked slowly back to the Royal corridor.

“Morgana, what you said to her. Would you really take the potion?” Gwen asked.

“If it meant being able to stay with Merlin and my children, I wouldn’t hesitate for a moment.” Morgana said seriously. “I think she is foolish. She has a son. I don’t understand how she can do that to him.”

“I suppose she knows what is best but I don’t know if I would be able to live without a part of myself.” Gwen said.

“I denied my gifts for years until Merlin came to Camelot. Somehow having someone to share them with made me realize that I am more than just my magick. I am a person who deserves the best life I can live.” Morgana said.

Gwen frowned. “She must never have had that in her life.”

“She had her mother.” Morgana said. “She is foolish and I am tired.”

Gwen helped her to her chambers. Polly rushed to her mistress’s side to help her sit on the settee in front of the fire.

“I will see you in the morning, Gwen.” Morgana said.

“Good night Morgana. Try to get some rest. Polly, see that she does.” Gwen said as she stood in the doorway.

“I will My Lady.” Polly started to pull down the covers and find a fresh nightdress for her mistress.

Gwen left and went to tell Arthur what Lady Bridget said. She knew he would be upset by their failure to change her mind.  

<-=====)=O

Arthur sent most of the Knights and his remaining forces out as dawn was breaking. He sent them with Gwaine and Elyan to meet with King Accolon and his men. He wanted them out of the way for what he had to do next.

Arthur stood on the balcony as in the early morning light and waited for Lady Bridget to be brought up from the dungeon.

Gwen stayed inside. She hated executions as much as Arthur did. She wanted to say good bye to Arthur before he left in the privacy of their chambers.  

Lady Bridget came out and stumbled as she blinked at the morning sun. Sir Leon caught her and she looked at him and bit her lip. She walked over and stepped up on the platform. The executioner was waiting with the axe in his hand.

“Lady Bridget, you are found guilty of using magick and enchantments that caused the death of Lady Kate, the wife of Sir Leon.” Arthur said. “Have you anything you wish to say before you take your last breath?”

“I only wish to say that I am deeply sorry for what I have done.” She looked over to a stone faced Sir Leon and started to cry. “I hope that someday the Lady Kate’s family will forgive me.”

The executioner helped her to kneel in front of the block and put her cheek down on it. He moved her hair and looked up at the King.  

Arthur nodded as he stood there grim faced.

The executioner beheaded her in one swift stroke. The blood sprayed over the cobblestones. He looked up at the King for the signal to remove the corpse and Arthur nodded again and turned to go back inside.

Gwen looked up as Arthur came back to their chambers. “Is it done?”

“Yes. I wish this will be the last time I will have to execute someone for using magic but I know I will have to do it again. I hope all parties can get some peace now.” Arthur held out his hand to his wife. “Come give me one last kiss. I will need to go soon.”

“I wish you didn’t. Why can’t you just send the men with the Knights instead?”  Gwen said as she took his hand and let him pull her into his arms.

“No. I must lead the men.” Arthur said. “Someday you will be saying the same thing to Amhar.”

“That would mean that he is King and you are dead. I don’t want to even think of such a thing.” Gwen frowned up at him.

“I will die someday. All men die.” Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“All men are not the husband I waited so long to marry.” Gwen pouted.

“Kiss me so that I may have one happy thought, just in case.” Arthur said.

Gwen stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and they parted breathless and flushed.

“There. That is what I need to sustain me.” Arthur smiled.

“You need a token as well.” Gwen took a purple ribbon from her pocket and kissed it before looping it through his chain mail just under his armor.

“Lady Kate gave Leon a yellow ribbon when we last went to battle. We joked about it being a wifely thing.” Arthur said. “Merlin had a green one inside his vest.”

“It is a wifely thing. I’m sure he still has it.” Gwen said. “He will cherish it, always.”

“I will be leaving him and Kay to guard you and the Palace.” Arthur said. “He is still too upset to go to battle.”

“I am glad that he will stay.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur reluctantly let go of her and went to place a kiss on Amhar’s head. “Take care of your mummy. I will be back soon.” He whispered.

“You will be back.” Gwen said. “For me and for him.”

“I promise.” Arthur said. He gave her another quick kiss before he left to fetch Merlin from his chambers down the corridor.  

By the time Arthur, Merlin and the few knights were left rode out the courtyard had been cleaned and the blood had been washed away.

Lord Agravaine had been watching the goings on since before dawn. He called George to his chambers. With Arthur and most of the Knights out of the Citadel, now was the time to put the plan in motion

 


	16. Chapter 13: Battles and the Dead

**Chapter 13: Battles and the Dead**

Gwen looked out the window of the nursery. She couldn’t see Arthur and his Knights any more. She sighed and turned to Hunith. “I always worry when he leaves even if it is just a routine patrol. But this is different, they will be outnumbered and that makes it even more dangerous for him.”

“Don’t worry. Merlin won’t let anything happen to him.” Hunith said. She rubbed the Queen’s arm to give her comfort. “They are stronger together I think.”

Gwen nodded. “At least they aren’t alone. I’m glad Accolon came to help. It does ease my mind some.”

“I thought we could take them out into the garden for a while. The sunshine is warm.” Morgana said as she came from the playroom. “The weather will change soon enough.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea. We could picnic.” Gwen said. “I know what you are doing, Morgana. You are trying to keep me from worrying.”

“Actually I’m trying to keep myself from worrying.” Morgana admitted. “If Merlin is hurt, I will kill him. If he dies, I will bring him back and kill him again.”

Hunith chuckled. “I’m sure they both will be very careful.”

“They better be!” Morgana huffed.

The door to the nursery opened abruptly and the three women turned around to see who it was. Standing there was George and Lord Agravaine. Lord Agravaine was holding a crossbow with a bolt loaded in it,

“What are you doing with that up here?” Gwen said. “Take that out of here at once! George, get the guard.”

“I will not.” George said.

Agravaine turned to the man servant and nodded towards the playroom. “Go in there and kill those brats I will kill the Queen and the other two.”

Hunith and Gwen looked at each other and ran over to stand in front of the doorway of the playroom. Morgana kept herself between them and Agravaine.”   

“It will do no good. We will still kill you all.” Lord Agravaine laughed an evil laugh that sent chills down their spines.

“One of those children is your blood. How could you think of harming them?” Gwen said.

“Shut up. He is not fit to rule this land. Arthur was foolish to think that the people would accept you, a commoner. Then he goes and has children on you. Well that is about to be a distant memory. Then he can find a proper wife and have proper heirs.”

“You are doing this because I am a commoner?” Gwen was shocked. “George, what is your part in all of this? Are you going to be a murderer of women and children?”

“I do what I think is best.” George said. “Camelot needs a proper Queen.”

“All this time, you have hated me as you served my husband.” Gwen said angrily. “He will kill you.”

“He will never know.” George said as he started to come towards them.

Morgana stood in front of the two women and held out her arms. “Gescildan.”

George stopped short. He looked at the older man as to what to do next.

Lord Agravaine was startled. “You have magick. It doesn’t matter these bolts are enchanted to pass through anything including magick. Did I not mention that they are poisoned as well?”

Morgana glared at him. She felt a small hand on her back. It was Devon.

“Mummy?” Devon said.

“Brave as a knight, Devon. Be brave as a knight. Do you understand?” Morgana said to him.

“Uh huh.” Devon slipped from behind her to beside her.

“Morgana.” Hunith said. “You can’t be serious.”

Morgana shook her head. “Go into the playroom, Hunith. You go with her, Gwen. Now!”

Gwen grabbed Hunith’s arm and the disappeared into the playroom.

 _“Devon, use your sword. Do the enchantment spell that Da just taught you.”_ Morgana said to Devon in his mind. _“When I say send it to Lord Agravaine’s heart.”_

Devon pulled out his wooden sword and held out in front of him with both hands. He had a very serious face for a child of four years of age. 

Lord Agravaine started to laugh. He was being threatened by a little child with a wooden sword. As he laughed, he lowered the crossbow just a little.

“Now Devon!” Morgana dropped the shield and turned on George. “Hleáp on bæc!”

George hit the wall with a crunch leaving a bloody streak as he slid to the floor.

“Bregdan anwiele gefeluec!” Devon said. His sword glowed with magick and he threw it at Lord Agravaine’s heart.

Lord Agravaine looked shocked as the sword glowed with magick. He didn’t have time to move out of the way. The wooden sword entered the old man’s body and he fell dead to the floor. 

“Mummy, we need to make the bell ring.” Devon said as he pulled on Morgana’s skirt. “Da said that when there was trouble to make the bell ring.”

Morgana looked over to the bell tower as her eyes glowed golden and the warning bell started to sound. She went to the window, opened it and shouted. “Up here! We need help up here!”

The few Knights that Arthur had left behind scrambled up the steps into the Palace to come to their aide.

“Go in the playroom Devon and stay there. I’m proud of you, Poppet. You were brave as a Knight.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead and nudged him towards the door.

“Yes Mummy.” Devon grinned and ran into the playroom.

Gwen came out of the playroom. “Arthur will not be pleased. This is going to make everyone even more suspicious.”

“It couldn’t be helped, Gwen, but there isn’t any need to give them more things to question.” Morgana went to Agravaine’s body and put her foot on his chest. She pulled out the wooden sword. She took the crossbow and shot him in the same place with a bolt. She took the sword and put it behind the screen in the corner. She was standing there with the crossbow when Sir Leon came in.

He looked at the two dead men on the floor and then at Morgana. “You killed them?”

Morgana nodded. “They were trying to kill us. I had no choice.”

“Lord Agravaine was trying to kill you all?” Sir Leon looked suspicious.

“Why else would he be here in the nursery?” Gwen spoke up. “George, there was blocking the door to keep us from escaping. Take them out of here and bury them. I will explain this to Arthur myself. There is no need to deal with it further.”

“Of course, My Lady.” Sir Leon bowed slightly. Leon made a mental note of the injuries to the two bodies. It seemed unlikely that Morgana had killed them both with the crossbow. There was no visible wound on George other than his smashed skull.

Sir Leon said nothing about his suspicions as he and Sir Kay took the bodies from the room. This was the second time strange deaths had occurred in the nursery. He was sure that magick was involved somehow.       

<-=====)=O

On the way to Lothian, Arthur found that the reports of flooding had been vastly understated. There were several areas that had to be gone around making the journey take four extra days.

By the time allied forces had reached the border of Lothian, they were all exhausted and covered in mud. Arthur had them set up camp in a field to rest and while he tried to plan a new strategy. They took so long getting there that Arthur was sure that Lot knew they were coming.

It seemed only a few minutes after they had stopped that the rider came with news of Alined’s situation. Percival brought the man directly to Arthur in his tent.

“Sire the rider from Alined’s lands is here.” Percival said as he peeked into the tent.

Arthur was sitting with Accolon and Merlin as the Knight ushered in the man.

“What news do you bring of Alined?” Arthur asked the man as he bowed before Arthur and Accolon.

“He is dead, Sire. King Lot left one of his Captains to oversee the Kingdom. Alined’s family is dead as well. I made it only as far as the village outside the castle. I dared not try to go into the Citadel. The people told me stories of their beheading and their heads placed on pikes. The Palace was ransacked and the vaults were looted.”

“Gods!” Accolon said in shock. “It sounds as if he has gone mad.”

“Indeed. What of the Prince and his wife?” Arthur asked.

“They are dead as well, Sire, and their two small children. He killed the entire Royal Family.” The rider said. “He even killed Alined’s Council members.”

Arthur sat grim faced for a moment, lost in thought then remembered the man in front of him. “Percival, take him and get him a meal and a place to rest.”

“Yes sire.” Percival nodded. “This way.”

“Thank you, Sire.” The man bowed and followed the Knight.

“What are you thinking, Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“I’m thinking that we are on a fool’s mission if he is so bloodthirsty that he must kill those who are not even a part of all this.” Arthur sighed. He was beginning to think that they should turn back and forget this whole idea.

“It seems that Lot is spoiling for a fight and he is determined to get one even if he has to go looking for one.” Accolon rubbed his face and sighed. “He killed the children. What kind of a monster does that?”

“He was going to kill mine, remember.” Arthur said.

“We have come this far. We must continue.” Merlin knew that Arthur was having second thoughts. He could see it in the King’s eyes. “I just remembered that I have something I need to do. I will be back soon.”

Arthur watched as Merlin got up and left in a rush. “I wonder what that is about. Sometimes he is so mysterious in his dealings.”

Accolon looked at the tent flap where Merlin had just stepped through. “Whatever it is, I hope it helps us defeat Lot.”

“Indeed.” Arthur said as he poured wine into his cup and then into Accolon’s cup. “I’m sure he has a plan. He always seems to come up with something at the last minute.”

Accolon drained his cup. “I will see to sentries. Lot may come for us before we can get to him.”

“Good idea.” Arthur nodded. “He seems to be in a dangerous mood. That’s for sure.”

Accolon stood and walked out of the tent. He called out to one of his Captains as he dropped the tent flap.  

Arthur unrolled the map on the table. He studied it, trying to come up with a battle plan that wouldn’t get them all killed.     

Merlin stepped into the forest beside the camp and looked around. He knew that Iseldir and the Druids weren’t far away. He could feel them as they followed Arthur and Accolon and their armies.

“I know you are here.” Merlin said out loud as he looked around.

 _“Yes Emrys we are here.”_ A voice in Merlin’s mind said.

Iseldir walked out from behind a large oak. “We have come as you have asked. We are ready to defend Albion.”

“Thank you.” Merlin said.

“Do not thank us yet. I seek an audience with the two Kings to name our price for the sacrifice we will surely make. Take me to Arthur Pendragon and Accolon Rheged.” Iseldir requested.

“Follow me, my friend.” Merlin said.

Iseldir followed Merlin into camp. Several of the Knights turned and stared at the Druid Chieftain as they walked to the tent where Accolon and Arthur were studying the map.

Arthur sighed. “I still don’t think I have enough men for this.”

“Perhaps not but we have to fight anyway. The last scout has them here, just sitting in this valley.” Accolon said.

“They are waiting for us.” Arthur said. “That is in a direct line to the Citadel at Lothian. He knows we are coming.”

“Was there ever any doubt of that?” Accolon said.

Arthur shook his head. “Never.”

“Sire, I have brought someone to see you.” Merlin said. “It is important that he meet with you both.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Show him in then.”

Merlin stood back to let Iseldir step inside.

“I know you.” Arthur said. “You are a Druid.”

“This is Iseldir the Chieftain of the Druid clan that lives within Camelot’s borders.” Merlin introduced him.    

“Arthur Pendragon, we have come to fight with you and Accolon Rheged for Albion and its future. The future is a matter we both have a stake in.”

“Who is ‘we’?” Accolon asked. He thought that it was very bold of the Druid to come here to meet them.

“I have come with my clan brothers. We come at Emrys request.” Iseldir said.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “You summoned them?”

“You said you need men to fight.” Merlin shrugged. “Camelot is their home too.”

“But can they fight?” Accolon asked. “The battle field is a deadly place.”

“We will use all our powers to help you defeat the Lothian King.” Iseldir told him.

“All your powers? You mean magick.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Merlin, I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Every citizen should be able to fight for their home. That is what you have always said, isn’t it?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, I suppose it is. Tell me how you can help us.”

Iseldir stepped up to the map. “We know the armies of Lot are just beyond this ridge. We can take up a line here along the ridge and use our powers to help you any way we can.”

“That is above the battle ground.” Arthur looked at where he was pointing. “You will fight from there? Do you have no swords or other weapons?”

“We need none. We are Druids. Shall I tell my clan brothers to ready themselves?” Iseldir asked.

“Yes and I should say thank you. The Pendragon Crown has not always been a friend to the Druids.” Arthur extended his hand in friendship.

The chieftain took it. “This is a new time. I ask only one thing in return. I ask for freedom for those with magick.”

Arthur looked at Merlin then back at Iseldir. “You have my promise. I will give your kind freedom. Merlin has been in my ear already. When the battle is over, I will see to the repeal of my father’s laws. I give you my word.”

“Thank you, Arthur Pendragon.” Iseldir bowed slightly. 

“What do you ask of me, Druid?” Accolon said. “I am sure a promise from Arthur isn’t the only reason you are here.” 

“I ask for your friendship only for my people.” Iseldir said to King Accolon. “We seek free passage to all the lands of Albion.”

Accolon extended a hand to the Druid Chieftain. “You shall have it.”

Iseldir took Accolon’s hand and shook it. He bowed again and left quietly to prepare his clan brothers.

“That was a poor trick, Merlin.” Arthur said. “You knew I was going to repeal the laws already.”

“Yes but it was an effective one, I think.” Merlin grinned. He didn’t tell Arthur that Iseldir already knew of Arthur’s plan to repeal the laws and why.

Arthur picked up his sword and sighed. “We need to get the men prepared. Let’s just get this done so I can get back to Camelot so I can free the damn Druids.”

Arthur turned to Merlin and pointed his sword at him. “If you weren’t my sister’s husband…”

Merlin smiled at him. “It is your destiny, Arthur, to be King to all of Albion not just those without magick.”

Arthur growled and left the tent with Merlin on his heels.

Accolon chuckled at the exchange between Arthur and Merlin. He picked up his sword and followed them.

<-=====)=O ~~~~

Arthur stood on the battlefield and looked around to make sure the men were all in place. He looked up behind him on the ridge line for the Druids but there was no one there.

“Merlin, where are they?” Arthur asked.

“They are there. They will not reveal themselves until it is the proper time.” Merlin could feel them there.

“You should be in the tent.” Arthur said. “You better go before hell rains down on us all.”

“I’m staying.” Merlin said.

“I’ve seen you with a sword. You are hopeless.” Arthur said. “You’re going to get yourself killed if you stay.”

“You will get yourself killed if I leave. I intend to use my powers here as the Druids use theirs above us.” Merlin said.

“The Knights will see you.” Arthur hissed.

“They know me well enough to know I would never let anything harm you. I’m staying. He took Morgana and almost killed my children. I will make sure he is dead either by my powers or by your sword.” Merlin said harshly.

Arthur frowned. “That will be a comfort to Morgana when I bring your lifeless corpse back to Camelot.”

Merlin chuckled. “You underestimate my powers, Arthur. You have yet to see them in full strength. Just keep yourself out of my way and all will be well.” To prove his point, Merlin conjured a fire ball in the palm of his hand then snuffed it out as he made a fist.

Arthur looked concerned. “Be careful with those things. You don’t have the best aim either.” 

Merlin laughed. “Whatever you say, Sire.”

“They’re coming. The scout just said they are on the move.” Accolon said as he came up to Arthur and Merlin. “Merlin, you better get to the tent.”

“He’s staying.” Arthur said.

Accolon looked at Merlin. “Are you sure that is wise?”

Merlin nodded. “I have my weapons as you do yours.”

“Watch your arse. His aim is lousy.” Arthur said.

What? Accolon was confused.

Merlin gave Arthur a glare then his gaze suddenly turned to the valley below. “They will be upon us soon. It sounds like we are outnumbered at least two to one.”

“Let’s hope that is all it is.” Accolon said. “We fight on your signal, Arthur.”

“We will wait until they are upon us.” Arthur said.

They waited silently as Lots army became visible.

Arthur held up his sword and gave the signal. Shouts and battle cries filled the air.

The armies collided with a crash. The sounds of swords meeting and men grunting from the exertion and later in pain filled the air. Soon the air was filled with the smell of blood and death.

Towards the back of Lot’s forces several lines of archers set up firing lines. They fired into the back of the opposing forces. The druids appeared on the ridgeline and blocked the arrows with a magickal shield and rained fireballs down on the enemy. The fireballs grew as they reached the earth to the size of large boulders taking out several men at a time.

Merlin fought with sword and with magick. He hit many of the enemy at close range. He felled men so quickly they didn’t have time to react to the slim man using magick along with his sword.

Arthur glanced at him between battles and he was surprised to see Merlin holding his own. He had lost sight of Accolon but he was sure that he was busy with his own battles.

Arthur finally spotted Lot just a few yards away fighting with one of Accolon’s men. Arthur rushed to engage the King that seemed to be about to kill the man he was fighting.

“Lot! Here I am.” Arthur yelled at him. “If you want me dead, you will have to do it yourself.”

Lot laughed and shoved his current opponent out of the way. “It will be my pleasure to kill you, Pendragon. I intend to gut you just as my son Gareth was on the battlefield under your care.”

“He was a grown man. A warrior that fought bravely even though he knew he was out matched. You should be proud and honor him not avenge his honorable death.” Arthur said.

“You will die no matter what.” Lot said.

Lot swung his sword and Arthur met it with his own. They exchanged blows for several minutes before Lot managed to give Arthur a gash on his arm. He had hoped to slow the young King down but it only served to make Arthur angry and even more determined to kill the older man. Several more blows and Lot was tiring, visibly. Arthur took advantage of Lot’s weakening state and pushed harder. Lot stumbled and Arthur took the opportunity to thrust his sword into Lots chest. The blow pierced Lot’s heart and blood spurted out when Arthur pulled his sword out of the man’s chest.

“Say hello to your son.” Arthur said as Lot struggled to breathe. “I intend to say hello to mine when I return to Camelot.” 

Lot raised his sword but dropped it as he fell to the ground. He took his last breath as blood came out of the corner of his mouth.

Arthur turned to look around at the battle. The forces from Camelot and North Wales were plowing through the Lothian army. He looked up and saw the shield the druids were holding in place as great balls of fire rained down on the enemy. The sight of it was amazing.         

Gaheris saw his father lying dead at Arthur’s feet and he yelled. It wasn’t a word but a sound of rage. He rushed towards Arthur who had his back to the Prince.

Merlin heard the cry and turned to see the Prince rushing at Arthur. He sent a fire ball at Gaheris taking him out just feet from Arthur.

Arthur turned as he heard Gaheris fall on the ground close to him. He saw the scorch mark and looked over at Merlin and nodded his thanks.

Elyan and Percival saw what happened and looked at each other then back at Merlin in shock. It was strange to them that Arthur didn’t look surprised at all at Merlin’s sudden use of magick.

When the Lothian army realized that their King and the Crown Prince were dead, they started to retreat and scatter. Arthur called out to pursue them. The Druids on the ridge put up a barrier of fire so that they could not escape. Some fought and some laid down their swords to surrender.

Arthur had the ones that surrendered captured but the ones that continued to fight soon fell at the end of the swords of the Camelot and North Wales armies. 

“Merlin, where is Accolon?” Arthur said as he looked around as the captives were being taken to the camp.

“I haven’t seen him.” Merlin looked at him. Merlin looked around and spotted Accolon leaning against a boulder at the edge of the battlefield. “I found him. He’s over there.”

Arthur looked as Merlin ran across the battlefield to the King’s side. Arthur followed when he realized where he was headed.

Merlin knelt down beside Accolon and looked at the wound. It was deep and the blood was flowing freely.

“Merlin, don’t bother.” Accolon said. “I know these wounds…. I will not leave this field alive.”

Arthur knelt on the other side of Accolon. He looked over the wounded man’s head at Merlin. Merlin just bit his lip and gave Arthur a look that Arthur knew all too well. Arthur mouthed the words: “Can you heal him with magick?”

Merlin just shook his head.

“Arthur… you are my friend … my ally …” Accolon pulled a cord from his neck and handed it to Arthur, “I have no heirs … please take it.”

Arthur looked at the seal ring that Accolon handed him. “You are giving me your kingdom?”

“Yes.” Accolon said in a whisper. “Merlin, you are witness.”

“Yes Of course, Sire.” Merlin put his hand on the dying man’s shoulder.

“I never wanted …. to be King.” Accolon said. “I wanted … to be … a scholar.” He flashed a smile. “It’s much safer.”

“I will take it and rule it with honor, Accolon.” Arthur told him.

Accolon nodded then gasped letting out his very last breath with a sigh.

Arthur sat back hard on the ground. “This is surely not the way I was supposed to unite the kingdoms. Surely not through the blood of good men.”

Merlin closed Accolon’s eyes. “He was a good friend to us all. I will have his men take him back to North Wales to be entombed with honor.” Merlin stood and held out his hand to Arthur.

“Go get his Captains. I will stay with him for a moment longer.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. He knew that Arthur had always felt the same as Accolon. Arthur never wanted to be King either but through the accident of birth he was one all the same.

Merlin found one of Accolon’s Captains and gave him the sad news. The Captain called out to his men and they went to where Arthur was sitting to retrieve the body of their King. 

 


	17. Chapter 14: King Of Albion

**Chapter 14: King Of Albion**

By nightfall all of the enemy had been rounded up and was either dead or captured. The field was littered with bodies. Arthur had several of the captured men burying the dead. They buried the dead of Lothian, Camelot and North Wales in close rows. When they were finished it looked like they were in a freshly plowed field.    

Arthur and the remaining Knights and Captains of Camelot and North Wales drank a toast to the fallen. They prepared to leave at first light for Lothian to move on the Citadel to secure it.

Arthur went to his tent as the men were settling down for the night and sat alone with his thoughts. All of the lands of Albion were now under his control. His Kingdom had expanded so much that he was at a loss how to oversee it all.

Arthur thought of Accolon and what he had said about not wanting to be a King. At that moment, Arthur didn’t want to be one either.

<-=====)=O

The next day as Arthur’s armies approached the Citadel of Lot’s kingdom, Morgause traveled one of the tunnels under the Castle walls to reach the nearby woods. She emerged just as Arthur approached the gates. She ran and hid in the underbrush as Arthur passed with his men. She ran deeper into the woods.

When she was out of sight of the Castle she stopped to check on the bundle in her arms. It was the only thing that she still had in this world.

“Mordred?” She peeked inside the blanket.

The boy looked up at her with steel grey eyes that reminded her of his father. He reached up and touched her cheek.

“We have to flee. We will go north. We have friends there that will welcome us. When the time is right, we will return and have our revenge on the Pendragon and his family.” Morgause kissed his hand and tucked it back into the blanket. She pulled her cloak closer around them both and looked back one last time before running as fast as she could go.   

Arthur stepped inside the Throne Room of Lot’s Kingdom and looked around. There were several servants huddled together along the wall.

“Where is your Queen?” Arthur asked as he looked around.

“She is gone.” A woman said. “She fled through the tunnels when we heard that the King and Prince were dead.”

“What is your name?” Arthur asked the young woman.

“I am Mira. I was the Queen’s handmaiden. She told me to gather supplies and follow but I have a family. I could not leave them.” Mira stepped out of the shadow and Arthur could see her bruised face. “She gave me this when I told her I wasn’t coming.”

“Merlin?” Arthur called out. “Where are you?”

Merlin came up behind him. “Arthur?”

“See to them. Some look ill and injured. See to this woman first. Her name is Mira.” Arthur said. 

Merlin nodded. He took his healing bag off his shoulder and went to see what was needed.

“Do you know where she was going?” Arthur asked.

Mira realized she was speaking to the King of Camelot. “No Sire. She has no provisions with her and she took the baby.”

“Baby?” Arthur looked confused. He thought all of Lot’s children were older.

“He was a miracle child. Just when she thought she would have no more, she found she was with child.” Mira told him. “He is young, less than a year of age. His name is Mordred.”

Merlin dropped a bottle of potion on the floor. He grinned sheepishly at Arthur. “It slipped.”

Arthur frowned at him. “Percival!”

“Sire?” The large Knight came in from the corridor and bowed slightly.

“Take some men and search the woods for the Queen. She is alone with a small child. Bring her to me when you find her.” Arthur said.

“Yes Sire.” The Knight quickly left calling out to a few men to follow.

“What will you do with her?” Mira asked wide eyed. She feared for her mistress.

“I will grant her sanctuary for her and her child. I believe that is more than she and Lot planned to give my wife but I will not harm women and children.” Arthur looked around again as if he just remembered something. “Where is the Princess?”

“She was sent to the North to be married to a foreign King. She has been gone for at least a month.” Mira said. “The King wouldn’t let her marry King Accolon after Prince Gareth died.”

 Arthur frowned then turned to the doorway. “Gwaine, stay here with Merlin. Elyan, you are with me. I want to take a look around.”

“Arthur, you know I don’t need a guard.” Merlin said.

“Don’t argue with me now, Merlin. It’s been a long day. Elyan, let’s go.” Arthur walked out with Elyan to look around the castle.

Arthur and Elyan walked through the castle and found that there had been some looting in the kitchen and supply cupboards. The vaults and most of the rooms were undisturbed.

The guards and Knights that had been left behind offered no resistance and some even offered their fealty immediately when they saw Arthur. Most were glad that Lot was gone even though they were saddened by the death of yet another Prince. 

Arthur left Percival and Elyan in charge of things as he made arrangements for Lot and his son to be entombed properly. There was no point in being disrespectful to them in death.

The search of the woods around the Citadel proved fruitless. Morgause and her son had slipped away. Arthur declined to search any further. It was pointless if she didn’t want to be found.

Arthur hoped that she and her child had found a place that would make them happy and whole again. He knew it would be difficult enough for her alone with a child on her own.  

The next morning, Arthur left the Citadel in the hands of Sir Marcus and Sir Bedivere and headed home to Camelot. He was confident in the ability of those two knights to control the situation there.

The trip home was just as treacherous as the trip there. The flooding had loosened large boulders that had fallen into the paths. It took two days longer than it should to get home.

When Arthur and the Knights finally entered the courtyard Gwen and Morgana were standing at the top of the steps waiting for them. Sir Leon and Sir Kay were standing there with them.

Arthur dismounted and ran up the stairs to embrace Gwen. He looked over her shoulder at Sir Leon who was standing just behind her. He slowly let go of her.

“Was there any trouble while I was gone, Sir Leon?”

“There was an incident but the Queen will explain it to you.” Sir Leon said.

“Guinevere?” Arthur looked at her.

“I will tell you all about it after you have had a meal and a bath.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded.

“We haven’t had much news on the battle. Has Lot been sent back to his borders?” Sir Leon asked.

“Lot and his son Gaheris are dead.” Arthur said. He looked at Morgana. “Accolon is dead as well. It seems I am the only King in all of Albion.”

“Alined is dead as well?” Sir Leon asked.

“Yes. Lot took care of him on the way from Odin’s Keep. I will have some work to do rebuilding parts of this new kingdom. I hope I can count on you.” Arthur said to him.

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon said. He was willing to help any way he could.

“Arthur, are you truly unharmed?” Gwen said as she looked at him more closely. There was a bandage on his arm and another cut on his cheek that had been stitched.

“Just a scratch or two. Merlin has taken good care of me.” Arthur assured her.

Merlin came up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Morgana. “What have I done now?”

“Come Merlin. The children need to see that their father is well.” Morgana said as she led him inside.

“She was worried.” Gwen said.

“He used magick on the battle field along with the Druids. Some of the Knights have been keeping their distance.” Arthur said.

“Druids? They came to your aide?” Gwen asked.

“They stood with us. They suffered some losses as well but I was glad for their help.” Arthur said as he offered her his arm. “Merlin summoned them. I promised to repeal the laws on magick in return for their help.”

“Then you are sure.” Gwen took his arm and they walked up the steps to their chambers. “I am just pleased that you are home.”

They reached the Royal Chambers and Lily was sitting on the floor with Amhar. Amhar’s face lit up when he saw Arthur.

“He was an angel, My Lady.” Lily smiled as she stood up.

Arthur picked up Amhar. “Did you take care of Mummy while I was away?”

“Yes. He was a comfort to me.” Gwen said. “Lily, have a bath prepared for the King and bring him a good meal.”

“Yes My Lady. Welcome back Sire.” Lily said as she bowed quickly and left.

“Where is George? He should be doing that.” Arthur said.

“He is dead. That is what I need to talk to you about.” Gwen said. “He and your uncle tried to kill me, Morgana and Hunith as well as all of the children right after you left.

“What?” Arthur looked shocked. “Is my uncle in the dungeon?”

“He is dead, too.” Gwen told him. “Morgana and Devon killed them with magick. It seems that Devon’s magick is as strong as Merlin’s. We covered as best we could but the Council was still suspicions and the have been demanding to hold an inquiry.”

“They will not be my Council for much longer.” Arthur said. “It’s time for Camelot to embrace magick once again. I am going to work with Merlin to make new laws. They will be enacted immediately. I want Lady Bridget to be the last execution I must have due to magick.”

“I agree. What are you going to do for a Council if you get rid of all on it now?” Gwen asked.

“I am going to use a round table with my most trusted Knights and advisors. You will sit with me at the table as well.” Arthur brushed back a curl from her cheek. “I value your opinion above all else.”

Gwen smiled. “I am pleased that you do. These changes will make the Kingdom stronger.”

“I need a strong Kingdom now that it has increased so much in size over the last few days.” Arthur said. “I wasn’t expecting to be in control of all of Albion at the end of just one battle.”

“There was no other outcome.” Gwen said.

Lily and three other maids came through the door with hot water and a large tray of food.

“Take a bath and eat.” Gwen said. “I am taking Amhar to the nursery for the night. I want to make sure you rest well tonight.”

Arthur grinned at her as she took Amhar out of his arms. “I’m sure you do.”

Gwen caught his meaning and blushed. He watched her as she left.

“Lily, go on and let me have some privacy.” Arthur said to the maid. “I’ll have one of the guards get you when I’m done to clear up.”

“Yes Sire.” Lily waved the other two maids out the door and closed it as she left.

Arthur was soaking in the tub when Gwen returned.

“Sit up and I will wash your back.” Gwen said as she knelt by the tub.

Arthur leaned forward and dunked his head in the water and started to rub soap in his hair.

“I hate the smell of battle. Blood and death mixed with sweat.” Arthur said as he dunked his head again.

Gwen washed his back and looked at the wound on his arm. It wasn’t red and it has already started to heal. Merlin’s even stitches marked it as a deep one.

“Arthur, you must move quicker so that you will have fewer scratches.” Gwen said.

Arthur splashed her.

“Arthur! You are worse than Amhar sometimes.” Gwen stood and looked at her wet dress. “I have to take this off now.”

“I was just helping your plan along.” Arthur said.

“I am too tired for any play with you. My back hurts and my feet are swollen.” Gwen said as she threw the cloth in the tub splashing him.

“That didn’t stop you when Amhar was in your belly.” Arthur said.

Gwen glared at him as she stripped in front of him.

Arthur grinned. Even heavy with child she was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Get that naughty look off your face.” Gwen said. “Get out and dry off. Your food is getting cold.”

“I am only worried about if my wife is warming up.” Arthur grinned even bigger as he stood and faced her before taking the towel off the nearby chair and wrapping it around his hips.

Gwen blushed at the sight of his wet naked body. It wasn’t every woman that had a husband as handsome as hers.   

Arthur sat at the table without getting dressed and started to eat. “Come join me. There is plenty and I’m sure the baby is hungry.”

“A little.” Gwen said. She slipped her nightdress on and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it around his shoulders. “You should dress.”

“Why I will just have to take it off again?” Arthur grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

“Arthur!” Gwen started to giggle. “What if someone walks in?”

“Who would dare?” Arthur kissed her. “I would see them chained to the dungeon wall if they did.”

“At least let me lock the doors.” Gwen said.

Arthur sighed and helped her to stand. “Lock them then.”     

“Don’t sound so excited.” Gwen kissed his cheek and went to lock the servant’s entrance. “She made it within feet of the main door when it opened.”

Merlin walked in with his healing bag. “I just came to check your wounds.”

“Merlin, did you forget how to knock?” Arthur said as he glared at him.

“What are you doing sitting there in a blanket? You should put some clothes on. It’s chilly.” Merlin said as he poked at the wound on Arthur’s arm.

“I’m going to bed and I didn’t see the point.” Arthur said.

Gwen watched quietly with an amused look on her face.

Merlin stood strait and looked at Gwen in her nightdress. “Oh sorry. I’ll just come back in the morning.”

“You are here now and I’m planning on sleeping late so just do what you need to do.” Arthur grumbled.

Merlin nodded and checked the wound on his face. “Does this hurt much?”

“No its fine.” Arthur said. “I’m going to have a scar, aren’t I?”

“Not much of one. I was very careful when I stitched it.” Merlin dabbed at both wounds with a potion. “There all done. We can’t have the King of all of Albion getting an infected wound.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Gwen said.

“Have a good evening.” Merlin grinned as he collected his things and left.

“Lock the damn door before someone else comes in.” Arthur grumbled.

Gwen giggled and locked the door. “Finish your food.”

Arthur held out his hand to her and she came and sat on his lap. Arthur put his hand on her belly. “Has the baby been keeping you awake?”

“Yes with all kicking and moving it does at night now. You will be holding it soon enough.” Gwen said.

Arthur smiled as the baby kicked his hand. “She grew more I see.”

“So you think it is a girl, too.” Gwen put her hand on top of his.

“Yes I do.” Arthur kissed her. “I am pleased but there are those that believe I should want another son. I see Merlin with Anna and I think a daughter would be wonderful.”

“I will remind you that you said that.” Gwen said. “When she is a young woman with suitors lined up all the way around the castle walls.”

Arthur frowned “I didn’t think of that.”

Gwen giggled. “Let’s get some rest, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled and helped her stand. He stood up and let her lead him off to bed. He threw the damp towel on the floor and settled into the covers and was fast asleep before Gwen could slip in beside him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and snuggled against him to sleep.                

 


	18. Chapter 15: Magick In Camelot

**Chapter 15: Magick In Camelot**

Late the next morning, Arthur was looking through the parchments that had been left for him while he was away. There were quite a few but mostly they only needed his signature.

Gwen had brought Amhar down from the nursery so that he could spend some time with them in their chambers. There was nothing unusual about it although she was usually in her sitting room at that time of the day.

“This is the other part of war that I hate, all the catching up on reports.” Arthur complained. “I would rather fight a full grown wilderen than do paperwork.”

Gwen chuckled as she picked up the parchments she was looking at. She had a smaller pile but still a pile. “Arthur, I need to ask Morgana about something. Amhar is playing on the blanket.  Will you watch over him for just a minute?”

Arthur walked over from his desk and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “He will be fine. I can manage for a moment or two.” 

“Good. I need her to look over these for me. They are about supplies needed for the infirmary. I can’t read the handwriting. Someone must have written it hurriedly.” Gwen said as she showed him the list.

Arthur looked at the parchment. “That’s Merlin’s hand. It may take you more than a moment to decipher it. Go on.”

Gwen looked at Amhar and then smiled at Arthur and left to speak with Morgana. She hurried because she could sense that Arthur was uneasy being left alone with Amhar. He was rarely called on to watch him on his own.

Arthur stood near the blanket and watched Amhar play with the blocks and stuffed animals that Gwen had put on the blanket with him.  Suddenly, there was a rabbit floating through the air into Amhar’s hands. Arthur looked around annoyed.

“Merlin, that is not amusing. Get out from where you are hiding.” Arthur said out loud.

Gwen came in the room. “Why are you talking to Merlin? He is down the corridor in their chambers. He can’t hear you. Arthur, why did you give him that? It’s for Sir Leon’s daughter.”

“I didn’t give it to him. It floated through the air right into his hands. I thought Merlin did it as a prank.” Arthur told her.

Gwen took the bunny off the blanket and put it back on the table. “That is not amusing, Arthur.”

The bunny lifted off the table and floated back to Amhar. He put it beside him on the blanket. Arthur and Gwen stared at him in shock.

“Oh gods!” Arthur swore under his breath.

“Get Merlin!” Gwen said as she picked up a startled Amhar off the blanket. He started to cry.

Arthur nodded and hurried down the hall to Merlin and Morgana’s chambers. He opened the door without knocking and slammed it shut behind him. “It’s Amhar. You need to come to our chambers now.”

Merlin and Morgana looked at Arthur. Morgana was sitting on Merlin’s lap. Merlin had his hand halfway up her skirts. Her bodice was pulled open slightly.

“Do you not know how to knock?” Morgana said. “One more minute and you would have…”

“What is wrong with Amhar?” Merlin interrupted her.

“I thought you did it as a prank but Guinevere said you were in here so you couldn’t have done it.” Arthur started to ramble.

“Done what?” Merlin asked.

“Guinevere made a bunny for Sir Leon’s daughter and it floated off the table to Amhar.” Arthur finally managed to say.

Morgana started to laugh.

“I saw it and when Guinevere took it and put it back on the table it happened again.” Arthur told them.

“At least it wasn’t your stuffed pig.” Morgana laughed. “Do you still hide that in the drawer by your bed? I’ll have to ask Gwen.”

Merlin bit his lip to keep from laughing too. He took a breath. “Arthur, you and Gwen knew that there was a possibility that Amhar would have magick. Why are you so surprised?”

“We knew but we never … I never imagined that he would actually have magick.” Arthur looked like he was going to be ill. “How do I hide a thing like this from the Court? There are some that are still against the use of magick.”  

“The same way we have always hidden Devon’s magick.” Morgana said. “We make sure that he is only with someone who we can trust.”

Arthur nodded. “Guinevere wants you to come, Merlin. I’m not sure why but she thinks it may help somehow.”

Morgana reluctantly got off of her husband’s lap. “I will have to make a habit of locking the door like Gwen does when you two take your mid-day ‘naps’.” 

Arthur shot a glare in her direction.

“This won’t take long.” Merlin gave her a kiss and patted her bottom before he left with Arthur to check on Amhar for Gwen.

In the corridor Merlin grabbed Arthur by the arm. “You know what this means. If he has magick then you need to act quickly before anyone finds out.”

“I know.” Arthur said. “Can we just do this please?”

They entered the Royal Chambers. Gwen still had Amhar in her arms. Amhar had stopped crying and was sucking his thumb.

Merlin looked around and spotted the bunny still on the table. In his mind he called out to Amhar.

_“Amhar, where is your Daddy? Can you point to him for me?”_

Amhar pointed at Arthur.

_“Well done. Amhar, pat Mummy’s cheek for me.”_

Amhar reached up and patted Gwen’s cheek.

Merlin smiled.

“Well?” Arthur was getting impatient.

“Just wait, Arthur.” Merlin said.

_“Amhar, could you pass me the bunny on the table?”_

Amhar’s eyes burned golden as the bunny lifted off the table and floated to Merlin.

“Thank you, Amhar. Well done.” Merlin said out loud. He went over and put the bunny on the table.  

Merlin went over to the drawer where Arthur kept his stuffed pig and opened the drawer. He sat it on the table next to the bunny.

“Merlin?” Gwen looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Amhar, pass Daddy his piggy.” Merlin said aloud.

Amhar looked at the pig and his eyes glowed as the pig flew through the air to Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the pig out of the air as it came close. He looked at it then Amhar. “He has it, doesn’t he?”

“He is almost as strong as Devon was at that age.” Merlin said. “You can’t wait any longer, Arthur.”

Morgana came through the door. “Well?”

Gwen nodded. She seemed to be in shock. She gave him a squeeze and sat him back on the blanket on the floor.

“He has it and its strong.” Merlin said.

“That means the baby will have it too.” Morgana said.

Gwen put her hand on her belly. “Can we prevent it? What about the potion you were going to give Lady Bridget?”

“No!” Arthur said. “We will not take away his or the new baby’s magick. Merlin, gather the Council. I will make my intentions clear today. If they object they will be removed at once from the Council.” 

“Arthur, you may lose the entire Council.” Merlin warned.

“Then I will have to start over. I promised Iseldir and now that we are sure about Amhar I must do this quickly before he is discovered.”  Arthur sat the stuffed pig on the table.

Amhar giggled and the pig floated through the air to him.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

“I didn’t. He did.” Merlin grinned.

“I will put it away when he is done.” Gwen said. “You have to deal with this now, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. “Keep him here or in the nursery. No more walks in the lower town for a while or playing in the garden where he may do something that will give him away, at least until I take care of this.”

Gwen nodded. She looked like she was about to start crying any second.   

“It will be fine. Don’t worry.” Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he and Merlin went to deal with the Council.    

Morgana could tell Gwen was still in shock. “Let’s take him up to the nursery. You can talk to Hunith about all this. I talked to her about Devon and she helped me quite a bit.”

“Thank you, Morgana.” Gwen said. “I’m just not sure how I feel about all this yet. I knew there was the possibility but I hoped he wouldn’t have it. He had never shown any sign of it until now.”

Morgana nodded. “I am the opposite. I am waiting for Anna to show her magick and I’m disappointed that she hasn’t yet. Just think Gwen all of our children may have magick. Uther would have never been able to handle it the way Arthur is.”

Gwen picked up Amhar. He was holding the stuffed pig and his horse. Gwen looked at his choices and smiled. “Let’s go to the nursery before he wants another toy.”

“How did he get that? Did he take it out of the drawer himself?” Morgana asked when she saw the pig.

“Merlin took it out of the drawer to show Arthur that Amhar was the one moving the toys around. I’ll put it back later.” Gwen said.

Morgana chuckled. “Arthur always had a hard time with sharing his toys. It’s a wonder he didn’t take it with him.”

Gwen nodded and smiled.

They left for the nursery and to talk to Hunith.   

<-=====)=O

Arthur entered the Council Chambers and looked around at the old men who made had up his father’s Council and now his. Some of them had been Council members since he was in the nursery. He realized that it was time to change for the better and the changes needed to start today.

“Sire, there wasn’t a Council meeting scheduled until tomorrow.” Lord Bedwyr said.

“I realized this is unexpected but it is necessary.” Arthur said as he sat down at the head of the table. He motioned for them to sit and waited until they were all seated.

Merlin looked at Arthur knowing what was about to happen. He looked at the faces of the men at the table. Besides Sir Leon, they were ancient. He knew this would be a controversial moment in Camelot’s history.

“I have gathered you all to tell you some decisions that I have made. I felt it was important that it be handled right away.” Arthur said. “I have decided to repeal my father’s laws on magick.”

There was an audible gasp in the room. Only Merlin and Sir Leon seemed to expect the announcement.

“Sire, your father believed that magick was evil itself.” Lord Bedwyr said. “Time and time again those with magick have struck at Camelot. They have tried to harm you and your father before you as well as this Kingdom.”

“Since I have become King, those with magick have not been hunted and no bounties have been paid. I am not my father. I believe that evil lies in the heart of some men and some of those men possess magick. I do not believe that all with magick are evil as my father did. I believe that those with magick should be free to be who they are without penalty.” Arthur told them.

“He is enchanted!” Lord Bedwyr shouted.

“I am not enchanted but I am indebted to the Druids. Without the help of the Druids, the armies of Camelot and North Wales would have fallen to Lot. They fought beside us and protected us with magick. I gave my word to the Chieftain that I would free his people and I intend to honor that promise.” Arthur looked around the room. “If any of you cannot abide by my decision then you are free to leave this Council without disgrace.”

“Sire, you must reconsider.” Lord Bedwyr said. “Your father…”

“Is dead.” Arthur interrupted. He stood and slammed his hands on the table making them all jump in their seats. “I am King. I am King of all of Albion now. Magick will be accepted and that is my final decision. I will be working out the details of the laws later. There are a few points I need to make clear in the new laws before they are announced.”

“This is insane. Every sorcerer in the Five Kingdoms will be attacking Camelot if you repeal these laws.” Lord Bedwyr said.

Arthur looked at merlin for help. He wasn’t sure what to say that would convince them.

“Not every sorcerer.” Merlin said. “You feel that everyone with magick chose to possess it. There are children in Camelot that have been born with magick. Are they evil? Should we take them out into the courtyard and burn them at the stake?”

“Sire, it was a sorcerer that killed your man servant and your uncle.” Lord Bedwyr said. “Not just those two deaths but the other man on the day that the Lady Morgana disappeared. There are already killing the citizens of Camelot. You executed a sorcerer yourself before you left.”

“I know you are behind the call for an investigation, Lord Bedwyr.” Arthur said. “You must see that magick was used to protect my family.”

“But there are deaths sire.” Lord Bedwyr said.

Merlin looked at Arthur for permission to speak. Arthur gave him a nod. “It is true there is magick in Camelot. Lady Bridget’s death was because she used magick that caused a death proved that. There are others as well that have gone unnoticed for years and I will not reveal them but I will say that I have magick and I have served Arthur for years first as a manservant and now as Court Physician.” 

There was another audible gasp in the room.

“Did you know this, Sire?” Lord Bedwyr asked. “Is this why the laws are changing, because he has enchanted you?”

“I am not enchanted.” Arthur repeated this time it was almost a growl as he slammed his hands on the table again. “I have known of Merlin’s gifts for some time and I would say that any who were on the battlefield this last time know of them as well. He has saved my life with magick on more than one occasion. I am grateful for his service and his loyalty.” 

“But magick corrupts the soul of the person that uses it.” Lord Bedwyr said. “It causes the soul itself to become evil.”

“All power has that possibility not just magick but those with position and the power that brings. I could say that you are evil for you have position and power.” Arthur said. He sat back down and looked them over. “Go and think on what I have said. If you wish to remain as my Council, I will see you at the scheduled meeting tomorrow. Sir Leon, I need a word with you and Merlin.”

Everyone else stood and bowed as they filed out. They were talking among themselves as they entered the main corridor.

Arthur motioned for Merlin and Sir Leon to sit back down. “I have started this and there is no going back. I am surprised that you told them of your magick, Merlin.”

“Everyone will know soon enough. I am sure the Knights are gossiping about me already.” Merlin said as he looked at Sir Leon.

“Some are uneasy. Others feel betrayed that Arthur knew and didn’t say anything. They feel like they should have been trusted with that information.” Sir Leon said. “They will come around in time, Merlin.”  

“Why do they think that I knew about his magick?” Arthur asked.

It was the way you reacted, Sire, when Merlin killed the Prince. Several of the Knights saw him do it and then they saw your reaction. He was obviously killed with magick by the way the body was burned.” Sir Leon told him. “You said nothing about it or to Merlin.”   

“I have known of Merlin’s magick for years. I’m sure you have already guessed he is not the only one in Camelot with magick.” Arthur said. “Especially after the incident in the nursery.”

Sir Leon nodded. “I am dealing with magick myself. My daughter sent a toy across the room while you were away and now her nurse has left us. Merlin, is there something I can do?”

“I can give you the inhibitor but it will only keep her from using her magick not take it away.” Merlin said. He sat back in his chair and chuckled. “Lady Beatrice and now Amhar. There seems to be magickal children everywhere.”

“Then you are sure then that he has it?” Sir Leon asked.

Arthur nodded. “We just came from confirming it. Guinevere will keep him close until the laws are officially changed. I have a feeling the inhibitor won’t work on him.”

Merlin shook his head. “If he is as strong as I think he is, I know it will not work.”

“You mean there are sorcerers that the potion will not work on?” Sir Leon seemed surprised.

Merlin nodded. “It won’t work on me or my son.”

Sir Leon gasped. “Then it was your son in the nursery that killed the man when Lady Morgana disappeared.”

“Yes.” Merlin said. “According to Morgana, he helped her when Lord Agravaine and George attacked the nursery as well.”

“She said she shot him with a bolt.” Sir Leon said.

“No. Devon enchanted his wooden sword and killed Lord Agravaine. Morgana killed George.” Merlin told them.

“With magick?” Sir Leon asked. “How many sorcerers are there in Camelot?”

Merlin laughed. “More than you could ever imagine.”

“Now we just have to make them free.” Arthur said. “I will see you in this afternoon, Merlin. You will help me the laws. Leon, go home and kiss your daughter. I will do the same with my son. They are the future of this land and they must be given the freedom to be who they really are.”

“I’ll bring over the inhibitor potion to put in her milk in an hour, Sir Leon. Just a spoonful at bedtime will do. It tastes like honey so she will never know.” Merlin said.

“Thank you, Merlin. Sire.” Sir Leon stood and bowed before leaving.

“I need to go make up a fresh batch for him.” Merlin said as he got up.

“I hope I am doing the right thing.” Arthur said. “Because if I’m not we are all doomed.”

“You are and we aren’t.” Merlin said over his shoulder as he left.

Arthur sighed and still felt worried as he went to the nursery to find Gwen.

<-=====)=O 

In the nursery playroom, Devon and Amhar were making toys float in the air. Devon would speak to Amhar in his mind and Amhar would giggle. 

Arthur stood in the doorway and watched them for a while. Gwen came up and wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her close.

“Morgana says they are speaking with their minds.” Gwen told him. “She told Devon to teach some simple things.”

Arthur sighed. “That will come in handy on the battlefield at least.”

“Arthur, Hunith said I shouldn’t worry and she is right. You shouldn’t worry either.” Gwen gave him a squeeze.

“Keep him up here for now.” Arthur said. “I have to go do some things. On top of all the things I am trying to do for this new Kingdom, I need to find a man servant.”

“Polly mentioned that her younger son wants to work at the Castle. He doesn’t want to be a Knight or a solider and he isn’t very good at carpentry like his father.” Gwen said.

“Tell her I will give him a try. Have her bring him with her in the morning. He can start then.” Arthur said. He gave her a kiss and went to see Sir Geoffrey in the library.

 


	19. Chapter 16: Promise Kept

**Chapter 16: Promise Kept**

Arthur needed a copy of all the laws and any changes that had been made over the years as a reference to start working on the new laws. He had a feeling that he and Merlin would be at it until the wee hours.

Arthur found the old librarian at his desk amid stacks of old dusty books. The room was lined with shelves full of books and more shelves placed in rows between the walls.

“Sire.” Sir Geoffrey stood as soon as he saw Arthur. “I was expecting you. I have copies of the laws on magick and all the codicils that have been made over time. I assume that is why you are here.”

“Yes. Thank you. I suppose you think that I’m enchanted too.” Arthur said.

“No Sire, but I am surprised that you want to change all the laws on magick.” Sir Geoffrey said.

“They all must be changed to make it fair.” Arthur said. “My father executed people if there was the slightest hint of magick. I am not my father.”

“I agree. Sire, you are not your father. He was at times overly obsessed with the eradication of all magick. I hate to think how many innocent people were killed in his quest to wipe all magick from the face of the earth.”

“There were far too many.” Arthur said. “I hope to make the punishment fit the crime. As you can imagine, I do not believe as he did about magick and those that use it.”

Sir Geoffrey nodded. “I have all you need right here.” He put his hand on three volumes sitting on his desk. “I have already marked the sections that pertain to the laws on magick.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Arthur hesitated then asked something that he wondered about. “Sir Geoffrey, I have a question. When did my father change the laws to make magick a crime?”

“I believe it was almost immediately after your birth. Queen Ygraine had yet to be entombed. We were all shocked at his sudden decision. Gaius was closest to him during those sad days. He would know more of what brought it on.” Sir Geoffrey told him.

“I think I have already have an idea of the cause.” Arthur took the books with the slips of parchment in them from the old man. “I will have them brought back when I have finished. Thank you for marking the passages.”

“Very good, Sire.”  Sir Geoffrey bowed as Arthur left.

Arthur walked to his study where Merlin was already waiting to work on the new laws. He looked up as he entered. “You’re early. I was expecting to have someone go find you.”

“This is too important.” Merlin said. “All of the Knights as well as the Court know about my magick. I went to treat old Sir Bedivere’s gout and he kept staring at me.”

“You knew they would treat you differently once it was out.” Arthur said he set the books on the desk. “Sir Geoffrey marked the passages with the laws on magick.”

“His granddaughter has magick. She is the only one in the family. They have given her the inhibitor since she was Amhar’s age.” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. “I understand his sudden cooperation now. I was sure he was going to make me go look for the books myself.”

Merlin chuckled. “You would have been down there for days. No one but Sir Geoffrey knows where anything is down there. Gaius used to send me down for this book or that book and he knew right where it was. Sometimes he would make me look for a while before he would walk right over to it and take it from the shelf. I think he enjoyed watching me search.”

Arthur laughed. “I like him better now.”

Merlin frowned. “Let’s just get to work.”

<-=====)=O ~~~~

It was late in the evening when Lily brought a tray of food into the King’s Study. Arthur and Merlin had been reworking the laws to give freedom to those with magick. Some laws were completely done away with and others were modified so that the penalty was no longer death but imprisonment. They were just about done when Lily had knocked on the door.

“Come.” Arthur called out. He expected it would be Morgana or Gwen telling them to get to bed.

The door opened and Lily carried in a tray of food. “My Lady said that you would be hungry and I was to bring the tray and go.”

“Thank you Lily. Did the Queen say anything else?” Arthur asked.

“She said that you were to work as long as you needed to.” Lily said. She bowed and smiled as she hurried out the door.

“Sounds like Gwen is worried.” Merlin went to look at the food on the tray. “She sent food and told you to stay. She usually brings it herself and makes you go to bed.”

“She is worried for Amhar.” Arthur went to look at the tray. “We need to take a break anyway. We have been at it for hours.”

“We only have two more laws to deal with.” Merlin said. “I have to say, your father was thorough.”

“He was obsessed. If I lost Guinevere I would go insane. I don’t know how he managed to keep going after he lost Mother.” Arthur sighed. “I would have never been able to.”

“He had you and a new found purpose.” Merlin said. “Let’s eat and get back to work. Have you thought about who you will ask to replace the Council members that don’t return for the meeting?”

“I have a list in my mind.” Arthur said as he picked up a chicken leg. “Most of them are Knights and those I know have a vested interest in making this new kingdom successful. I will have to choose some overseers for the faraway lands and I will include some of the Knights from there as well on my Council here. 

“It sounds like you have a plan.” Merlin popped a berry in his mouth.

“I was thinking about it on the way back to Camelot. North Wales and Lothian are some distance from here and I will need people I trust to protect my interests.” Arthur said as he picked up a slice of cheese. “Alined’s and Odin’s lands have always been dangerous at best. They will need to be cleared out of troublemakers and bandits.”

Merlin looked at the bite of sausage on his fork then at Arthur. “There is a great deal of work to do before peace reigns in all of Albion.”

“Don’t remind me.” Arthur refilled his goblet with water. “As soon as you are finished we need to get back to work.”

Merlin looked at Arthur’s plate. “I can’t believe how fast you can still wolf down a meal. You would think you would slow down now that you are older.”

“Great I’m fat and now I’m old too.” Arthur grumbled.

Merlin laughed. “Pass me the book with the law on magickal healing.”

Arthur passed him the book and they got back to work.

They kept at it until the early wisps of dawn were in the horizon. Arthur looked up and sat back in his chair. “There that is the last one.”

Merlin frowned and rubbed his chin. “When are you going to make the official announcement of the changes?”

“After I get a hour or two of sleep and then see who shows at the Council meeting.” Arthur said. “I will call the Court together in the afternoon to make the announcement. I will have the scribes make copies for me to sign and affix my seal. I will have the copies of the new laws posted for all to see in the town and copies sent to all the outlying areas.”

“You are going to have mixed reactions to this. Some of them will be very strong.” Merlin warned. “Magick has been a crime for a long time and there will be some that don’t want that to change.”

“I know and I will deal with them all. I want you to contact Iseldir. See that he has a copy of the laws as well. I hope they will meet his approval.” Arthur said.

“They will.” Merlin said. “Do you need me to do anything? I know you don’t have a man servant.”

“I have a new one starting today. Polly’s younger son is starting on a trial basis. I forgot to ask his name.” Arthur frowned.

“Jack.” Merlin told him. “He is a good boy. He will work hard. Polly will see that he does.”

“Then I will have no problems with the boy.” Arthur said. “Guinevere is probably wondering what happened to me. She still wakes at dawn.”

“So do I.” Merlin said. “Morgana has asked several times if I’m coming to bed with her thoughts. I told her not to wait up but she probably is.”  

“I would hate that. Guinevere would be nagging me constantly about one thing or another.” Arthur said. “It would be so distracting.”

“I will tell her you said that.” Merlin laughed.               

“Don’t you dare or I will tell Morgana you were flirting with that handmaiden in Lothian.” Arthur threatened.

“I was not.” Merlin glared at him. “She was flirting with me.”

“Come on Merlin before they both have our guts.” Arthur said as he stacked the new laws and put them in the drawer then he locked it. He stood up and headed for his chambers with Merlin just a few steps behind.

Arthur entered the Royal Chambers and found Gwen already dressed and sitting at the table with her breakfast. There was a young man standing there that was unfamiliar to him. 

“Are you finished?” Gwen asked as she took a sip from her goblet.

“Yes. They are all done.” Arthur said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. He looked at the young man standing there. “Who are you?”

“I am Jack, Sire. I am your new man servant. Jack was smaller and younger than Arthur expected. Jack’s brown eyes looked up expectantly from under his ginger curls at the King.

“Right. Wake me in two hours and bring breakfast for me then.” Arthur said as he headed over to the bed. “Until then polish my armor or something.”

“Arthur.” Gwen looked at Arthur.

“Oh and thank you for coming on such short notice. I’m sure we will get on nicely.” Arthur smiled at the boy then looked at Gwen who nodded. Arthur pulled off his boots and got in bed.

Jack looked at Gwen, who smiled, and then he left to polish armor for two hours.

Gwen went over and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. He was already asleep. She had some work to do so she picked up Amhar from his cot and took him with her to her sitting room.

Two hours later, Jack came back with a tray of breakfast for the King. He sat it on the table and went to wake him up.

“Sire, it’s been two hours.” Jack said gently. “He reached over and shook Arthur a little.”

Arthur rolled over and looked at the boy. “Already?” Arthur rubbed his face and sniffed the air. “Sausages and eggs? You are doing better than Merlin on his first day already.” Arthur got out of bed and went to the table to eat. The plate was piled high with food. He looked back at Jack.

“Mum said you liked to eat.” Jack grinned.

“Just don’t tell the Queen. She will make me train endlessly.” Arthur grinned as he sat down to eat.  

“Yes I will.” Gwen said from the door. “Half that much tomorrow, Jack. We don’t want the King to be confused for a pig. I came to see if you were awake.”

“I am.” Arthur said as he shoveled a bite of egg in his mouth. “Do you need something?”

“I don’t want you to be upset about the Council meeting.” Gwen said as she stole a sausage from his plate and took a bite. “Some may yet show up.”

“I have a list of replacements already if they don’t.” Arthur said. “Is that it or did you smell the sausage and the baby got suddenly hungry?”

Gwen glared at him as she took another bite. “Both. What is the plan? Are you going to have the roundtable now?”

“Yes. That reminds me.” Arthur said. “Jack, I will need to speak to the head of the Carpenter’s Guild. I need something built. Bring him to me in my study after mid-day meal. I will be taking that with the Queen.”

“Yes Sire. That would be my Papa. When is the mid-day meal served?” Jack asked.     

“Lily will let you know when that is. Where is Lily?” Arthur asked.

“In the sitting room with Amhar. It’s alright. She is aware of the situation already.” Gwen said. “Lily will help you with anything you need as I’m sure so will your mother, Jack.

“Thank you My Lady.” Jack smiled at her.

“I must get changed before the meeting.” Arthur said. “Blue shirt I think. My things are in the cupboard over there by the screen.”

Jack nodded. “Yes Sire.”

“I will leave you to it then.” Gwen said as she took a piece of cheese off the tray and left.

Arthur watched her go. “She is getting quite round with this one. Don’t ever tell her I said that. She will put me in the stocks for a week.”

Jack grinned as he pulled the blue shirt out of the cupboard. “I’m a locked vault, Sire.”

Arthur laughed. “Good to know.”

<-=====)=O

Ten minutes later Arthur walked into the Council Chamber to find Merlin and Sir Leon sitting there talking.

“No one else then?” Arthur said as he sat down.

“No Sire.” Sir Leon said. “It seems that we are the only two.”

“No matter. Leon, I have a job for you.” Arthur took a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to the Knight. “I want you to invite these Knights to be a part of my new Council. Tell them we will convene in a month or so after some preparations are made. I will be adding Knights from the other lands as well. You will all be a part of my roundtable.”

Leon nodded as he looked at the list. “I will take care of this, Sire. You have made some good choices.”

“Glad you approve.” Arthur chuckled. “I have to address the Court and inform them of the change in the laws.”

“Do you want me to take them to the scribes for copying?” Merlin asked.

“No. I want to do it myself. As soon as they are copied, I will sign and seal all copies and have them posted. You will take Iseldir his copy with an invitation to a feast to celebrate the joining of all the lands of Albion and the new laws on magick. I was thinking next week would be good. I will have to check with Guinevere.”

“I will go with you to Court. I want to see the reactions and see if there will be any trouble from anyone.” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. “We all have tasks so let us get to it.”

The three men walked out of the Council Chambers. Leon separated from Arthur and Merlin and went to see the Knights on the list.

Arthur and Merlin came into the Throne Room and could see there were already more people than usual there. Some of the now former Council members were there talking to others.

Arthur passed through the people and sat on the throne. “I have come to tell you that I have decided to lift the ban on magick and the laws pertaining to magick are changing. The new laws are in effect as of this moment. All with magick are free to practice within the laws as they are now stated. There will be copies of the new laws posted here and in the town and copies sent to all former capital cities of the new Kingdom of Albion. We will be celebrating this new era soon with a feast. I hope you will join me in welcoming magick back into the lands of Albion.”

Merlin looked around at the shocked faces in the room. He could hear some speaking in his mind. They were concerned that Arthur was setting them up in a trap. He recognized some of the voices and went to speak to those people himself.

Several of the former Council members walked out. They were not happy with the changes that Arthur was instituting. They longed for the days when Uther ruled the land with a hard fist. They did not understand the reasoning behind Arthur and his ways.   

<-=====)=O

Over the next week, many with magick came into Camelot. There were celebrations in nearly every part of the city and the lower town. There were colored flags put up on the day of the feast and even a special celebration was planned in the tavern.

There had been little trouble over the past week. It had been handled quickly before it got out of hand. Some townspeople were against the new laws and they had threated a few people who openly used their magick. 

Merlin found himself reassuring many that it was not a trap and the King was indeed sincere. Some believed him and others did not. It was difficult to feel safe after so many years of having to hide their magick.   

<-=====)=O ~~~~

In the Royal Chambers, there was one last problem to tackle before the feast. The Queen was having problems with what to wear. All of her gowns were out of the cupboard and lying on the bed.

“I can’t loosen the laces anymore, My Lady, or you will be naked.” Lilly said as she looked at the laces on the lavender silk gown with dismay. “You have nearly out grown this one as well.”

“That must be why my back hurts. I never hurt like this before even after scrubbing floors for ten hours.” Gwen sighed and rubbed her belly. “I can’t believe how much weight I put on this time.”

“It’s a good sign it means the baby healthy and is coming soon.” Lily smiled at her mistress. “You will get to hold the precious little thing in your arms and not your belly very soon now. When you’re tired you can hand the King the baby. He handled Prince Amhar enough that you know he won’t drop the little one.”

Gwen smiled in the mirror back at Lily. “I will be very pleased to hand Arthur the baby when it finally gets here. I feel like I have been with child forever.”

“That’s because they were so close. My mother had the same feeling when she had three really close together. She made Papa sleep in the barn for almost a year after that.” Lily said.

“That sounds like a tempting plan but the King will never go for it.” Gwen chuckled.

Morgana came into the chambers in a dark green silk gown. “Gwen, Arthur sent me up here to see where you were. He is waiting and not very patiently I may say.”

“I had some problems getting dressed.” Gwen patted her belly. “I have out grown everything in the cupboard. This one is even tight.”

“Let me see.” Morgana looked at the laces pulled here and there. She rubbed her hand on Gwen’s back. “Is that better?”

“Slightly.” Gwen signed. “I hope I don’t have to stand long my back is quite painful today.”

“I’ll have Merlin tell Arthur to let you stay seated as much as possible. It won’t be long now.” Morgana smiled as she put her hand on Gwen’s belly. “The baby has moved into position. It will be any time now.”

“Good. I think after I give birth, Arthur will sleep in the barn for the next year or at least in the barracks.” Gwen chuckled and winked at Lily.

Morgana caught her meaning. “Oh I would love to be there when you tell him that. Merlin and I will not have to worry about that anymore. We have all the children we are going to have.”

“You can’t be sure of that Morgana.” Gwen said as she took her hands in hers.

“I’m a seer, Gwen. I know it.” Morgana whispered in Gwen’s ear as she hugged her. “We had better go.” 

Gwen nodded. “Are you coming, Lily?”

“In a minute, My Lady. I need to put these gowns back in the cupboard and lay out your nightdress.” Lily said as she started to pick up the gowns on the bed.

“Don’t take too long. I’m sure sir Percival will be looking for you.” Gwen teased.

Lily smiled and nodded.

<-=====)=O ~~~~

Gwen and Morgana headed down to the great hall. When they got there Arthur was waiting impatiently. Merlin was standing there amused with a big grin on his face.

“Guinevere, where have you been?” Arthur said. “I have been waiting.”

“I was dressing.” Gwen said as she glared at him.

“I had to send Morgana after you. I was worried that something might have befallen you.” Arthur held out his arm to her.

“I’m sorry but it isn’t easy to get dressed when nothing fits.” Gwen took his arm. “It’s your fault you know.”

“How is it my fault?” Arthur frowned. He looked down at her and realized she was talking about being with child. “Oh yes. That is my fault. Sorry.”

Morgana giggled as she went to stand with Merlin. “I must tell you something but not until we are inside.”

Merlin looked confused as Morgana took his arm and nearly pulled him into the Great Hall.     

Arthur and Gwen walked up the aisle to the dais as the trumpets announced their arrival. They turned to face the guests who bowed and waited to be allowed to sit.

“Today, we celebrate the freedom of all Albion. All citizens of these great lands are now free. Magick is no longer a secret that must be kept but is now a responsibility.

Magick must be used for a greater purpose. It must be used for the good of others. Healing and protection is its greater purpose. I now welcome those with magick to my Court and to Albion.

I welcome Iseldir, the Chieftain of the Druids that fought alongside us when we won this Kingdom. It is an honor to greet you openly.”

Iseldir came up to Arthur and bowed. “It is my honor Arthur Pendragon. You have kept the promise to free those with magick. We are now true citizens of Albion.”

Arthur held out his hand in friendship to Iseldir. The Druid took it and shook it. Iseldir bowed once more and went back to his place beside Merlin.   

Arthur raised a goblet. “For the love of Camelot and Albion.”

The guests repeated the toast as Arthur helped Gwen to sit then sat down as well. The guests all took their seats and the food and wine started to be served in the hall. Music filled the air and the celebrations began.

 


	20. Chapter 17: The Future Has Arrived

**Chapter 17: The Future Has Arrived**

Gwen shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her gown was tight and her back was hurting even more than before. She took a sip of water and looked at the food in front of her with disgust. For the first time since she became with child, she was too uncomfortable to eat.

“Are you all right, Guinevere?” Arthur said. He has seen the face she made as she looked at the food in front of her. “Do you want to go back to our chambers and have a lie down?”

“I’m fine. I just want the baby to be born. I am very uncomfortable. That is all.” Gwen said.

“Maybe a pillow would help.” Arthur waved Jack over. “Jack, get the Queen a pillow.”

“Yes Sire.” Jack said and rushed off.

“I don’t think a pillow will….” Gwen gasped. She felt her water break with a rush. She sat there in shock. She didn’t think the pains in her back had anything to do with giving birth.  

“Guinevere?” Arthur looked at her. He could tell something was wrong but she wasn’t answering. He looked around and spotted Merlin across the room. “MERLIN!” 

Merlin looked up when he heard his name shouted. Morgana leaned over and whispered in Merlin’s ear. “I told you she was in labor.”

“I’ll pay you later.” Merlin said as he got up and rushed to see about Gwen.

Merlin went to kneel beside her but saw the puddle on the floor. “Morgana said you back had been hurting. How long?”

“Since early this morning.” Gwen said. “I didn’t think it was because of this.” 

“It’s rare but it does happen.” Merlin said. He put his hand on Gwen’s belly and frowned. She was a lot farther along in the labor than he expected. 

“What is wrong?” Arthur asked. “Merlin, what is happening?”

“The baby is coming now.” Merlin said as he started to help Gwen stand. “We need to get Gwen up to your chambers or she will have the baby here in the hall.”

Gwen got halfway up and moaned. She sat back down. “Now that felt like it did with Amhar.”

“Arthur, you are going to have to carry her.” Merlin said. “She is too far gone to walk it seems.”

Arthur looked at Merlin wide eyed and nodded. He stood and scooped Gwen up in his arms. He carried her out in his arms as quickly as he dared for fear of jarring her too much.

Merlin and Morgana followed close behind.

“She is farther than you thought.” Merlin said to Morgana. He looked at Arthur trying to be careful as he carried Gwen up the stairs.

“Arthur you want to get her there before she has the baby.” Merlin said to hurry him up.

Arthur sped up and they made it the Royal Chambers within a few minutes.

Lily was standing at the drawer about to pull out a nightdress when the door opened. She was surprised by what she saw.

“The baby is coming now?” Lily rushed over and stripped the bed of the blankets and pulled the extra linens out the trunk at the end of the bed and got the bed ready for the birth.

Arthur sat Gwen gently on the bed as another pain overtook her. She cried out this time and Arthur went pale.

Morgana pushed Arthur out of the way and started unlacing Gwen’s dress as quickly as she could. Lily helped her pull it off along with the shift and put on a nightdress.

“Out Arthur. We can take it from here.” Merlin put his hands on the King’s shoulders and shoved him out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him.  

Arthur stood for a few minutes not knowing what to do. He turned back to the door and then shook his head. He assumed Merlin had put a spell on it to keep him out. He decided to go to the window where he awaited Amhar’s arrival. He could at least try to distract himself by watching the lower town as they went about their celebrations.

Some of the celebrations from the castle had spilled over to the tavern in the lower town. It was most likely those with magick or with magick in their families that were celebrating the new laws. 

“Sire.” Sir Leon approached. “Everyone in the Great Hall is excited that the birth is happening on such an auspicious day.”

Arthur nodded. “I hope when you go back to the feast you will convey our apologies. I should have made some sort of announcement before we left. It was all much unexpected but these things usually are.”      

Sir Leon smiled. “I will sire. I know this is not the ideal time to ask this but I was wondering if you had chosen the overseers for the outlying lands.”

“I was planning on asking you to take on North Wales.” Arthur said. “It is the farthest and most vulnerable. I need someone I can trust there.”

“Thank you for that honor, Sire but I was thinking more toward Alined’s lands. I got on well with the men I captained and I thought it would be a good place for me to raise Beatrice.” Sir Leon said. “I think we both need a fresh start. There are so many memories here that I would rather forget.”  

Arthur smiled. “I understand. Then you shall be overseer of Alined’s lands. I will send Kay to North Wales instead. Elyan has volunteered to go back to Lothian. That leaves only Odin’s former kingdom without supervision.”

“May I suggest Sir Bors for the task? He is an experienced and honorable Knight. He will be able to command the Knights left in those lands and clear out any problems that may arise.”

There was a cry of pain from the room where Gwen was giving birth. Arthur’s jaw clenched. His hand gripped his sword until his knuckles went white.  

“If you want to be alone, I can leave you to your vigil.” Sir Leon said. He could tell the King was distressed.

“No distract me. She will be suffering for a while yet. I stood at this window all night when Amhar was born. It was dawn before he arrived. I expect the same with this child.” Arthur sighed but he still felt uneasy.   

“There was another cry.” Both men turned to the door.

“I wasn’t here when Katie gave birth. I wish I had been there to see her face when she saw Beatrice.” Sir Leon said. “She wanted a child so badly.”

“I wonder if my mother was able to see me.” Arthur said. “I always hoped that she did. I worry for Guinevere. I don’t think I would be able to go on as you have if she were to die. I fear I would turn into someone I wouldn’t like.”

“I do it for Beatrice and in a way for my Katie.” Sir Leon said. “She would want me to be happy and love our daughter. I still carry her in my heart. Beatrice is starting to look so much like her mother. In a way it gives Katie back to me.”

Arthur nodded. He understood what Sir Leon was saying but he feared he would turn out like his father if he lost Gwen.

A third cry of pain came from the closed door. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his jaw again.

“I feel her pain. I know that is silly but it is true.” Arthur said. “I feel it in my heart.”

Sir Leon put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder for support.

There was another cry of pain. It was longer and louder than the others then it was followed by another sound. The sound of a baby crying could be heard behind the door.

Arthur looked at Sir Leon. “That was quick.”

“Arthur?” Morgana came out of the door and looked around.

“Is it over already?” Arthur asked as he walked over to Morgana.

“Yes it is. Come in. Gwen wants to see you now.” Morgana smiled. “She has a surprise for you.”

“Morgana, is she well?” Arthur hesitated.

“Yes. She is just tired.” Morgana said. “Come now before she falls asleep.”

“Sire, I will go now and thank you. Congratulations.” Sir Leon bowed as he left.

Arthur nodded at the Knight then followed Morgana through the door.

Merlin smiled as Arthur entered. He patted the King on the back and nodded toward the bed to Arthur.

“Guinevere, what is your surprise?” Arthur asked as he walked over to the bed.

Gwen was flushed and disheveled but smiling. She looked up at him. “She is. Arthur this is your daughter, Ygraine. This is your father Ygraine.”

Arthur sat carefully on the bed and Gwen handed the sleepy bundled little baby to him. His face lit up with joy.

“She is beautiful. Just like her mother.” Arthur leaned over and kissed Gwen on the cheek. “Thank you for not letting me worry as long as I did with Amhar.”

“She wanted out and I wasn’t about to argue.” Gwen laughed. “She is as impatient as her father.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. His eyes were shining. “They are both fine?”

“Yes. Both are healthy and tired.” Merlin said. “Second births are usually much quicker and easier than the first. We will leave you three to get acquainted.”

“Thank you, both.” Gwen said.

“Lily will bring the cradle down when we have it ready and some extra things for tonight.” Morgana said. “I know you want to keep her with you tonight.”

“Of course we do.” Arthur said. “She shall have the same attention as Amhar.” He looked at Gwen for confirmation.  

“Yes I hope you don’t mind.” Gwen said to Arthur as she caressed his cheek. “I know you didn’t get much rest after Amhar was born.”

“No but I may use the bed in your sitting room this time a night or two.” He teased.

“I was thinking maybe the barn or the barracks until she is a year or so old.” Gwen teased back. “I need a break from being with child so long.”

Arthur looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He thought she was serious for just a second then laughed.

“I don’t think she is kidding, Arthur.” Morgana said.

“You are joking, right?” Arthur asked. He pouted

“Maybe. We shall see.” Gwen teased.

“Come on Morgana. I think they need to discuss some things.” Merlin took Morgana by the hand and led her out.

“Guinevere, I will not sleep in the barn or the barracks. I am the King.” Arthur started to complain

Gwen gave him a quick kiss to shut him up. “I love you but we really need to let my body have more time to heal before the next child.”

“I understand I shall restrain myself until you give the word. Unless you can’t restrain yourself and you hike your skirts up while we are alone somewhere like on the Throne late at night.” Arthur teased.   

“So you think because we had relations on the Throne that meant that we would have a boy and when we did not that gave us a girl.” Gwen looked at him like he is mental. She knew that was not the case but she was surprised that he did.

“That is exactly what happened.” Arthur said with absolute certainty.

There was a knock on the door. It opened slowly and Lily came in with an armful of baby things with Jack following her carrying the cradle.

“Sorry to disturb you but Lady Morgana sent us with what you need for the night.” Lily said.

“Thank you, Lily.” Gwen said. “Thank you, Jack. Just bring it over here beside the bed. Arthur, could you put her to bed.”

Arthur nodded and put the baby in the cradle. “I should get back to the feast and give them all the news.”

Just then a cheer was heard coming from the Great Hall.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other and smiled.

“Merlin must have told them.” Arthur said.

“Then stay with me until I fall asleep.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded. He looked at Lily and Jack. “Go to the feast and have a good time. We will see you in the morning.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Jack smiled.

“Good night.” Lily said.

The two servants left and Arthur pulled off his clothes and got in bed. Gwen snuggled against him and fell to sleep almost as soon as she found her spot. Arthur sighed and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.  

<-=====)=O

Arthur stood on the Widows Walk above the Throne Room and watched as the carpenters brought in sections of the new round table. It was made to seat forty men.

The head of the carpenters guild was surprised that Arthur would want a table so large. He suggested that it be made in sections that could be bolted together. That way the table could be moved out when it wasn’t needed or when the throne room was used for other things.

Arthur loved the idea. He had agreed to the plans as soon as they had been drawn up. He was very pleased that the table would be finished on time for the first meeting 

This was a new start for the combined Kingdoms and so far it was progressing nicely. The Knights that has been appointed overseers had already left for their assignments and Knights from the former kingdoms were coming into Camelot daily to be briefed and trained with the Knights of Camelot. Nearly all the noble houses had sworn their fealty to him as well. All lands were now under the Pendragon banner. It was now the symbol for all of Albion.  

<-=====)=O

Arthur left the Widows Walk and went outside to look out over the lower town on the balcony as the sun was setting.. It had been a beautiful day and it felt like it may be a warm night. The lights from the windows of the town below sparkled like stars.

Merlin came up to him and looked out as well.

“Did you see the Roundtable in the Throne Room? Arthur asked. “It will be finished by tomorrow. We have our first meeting in a fortnight.”

“Yes I saw it. I hope I will have a seat at that table.” Merlin said. He already knew he would but he just wanted to hear Arthur say it.

“Of course your do.” Arthur said. “You are the Court Physician and the expert in all things dealing with magick.”

“I’m pleased.” Merlin smiled.

“I couldn’t rule this new kingdom without you, Merlin.” Arthur said. “Even if I tried to do it would be impossible. I have no knowledge of magick other than what you have shown mw so far. Without you and Guinevere beside me I would be lost.”    

“What do we do now?” Merlin said as they stood looking out over everything. “We have fulfilled out destiny according to the prophecies of the Druids. We have united Albion under one crown. There is peace throughout the lands. Those with magick are free to be who they really are. What is left for us to do, Arthur?”

“Merlin, you know I do not believe in those old tales. I’m not even sure they are about us.” Arthur turned to look at him.

“Trust me Arthur, they are.” Merlin said seriously.

“If we have done all that we were meant to do then we raise our children and grow old.” Arthur said as he looked out past the horizon. “When we die we pass this gift to them. We give them a land united in peace where those with magick are free all under the one throne.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Merlin said. He sighed. “Morgana is in my head asking where I am.”

Arthur laughed. “Better hurry or she will have your guts.”

Merlin gave the King a glare and rushed off.

<-=====)=O ~~~~

Two weeks later, Merlin and thirty seven Knights sat down at the Roundtable with the King and Queen to start a new era of peace though out the land. It was an era of peace that would last as long as the Once and Future King sat on the Throne of Albion.


	21. Spells

**SPELLS IN “THRONE OF ALBION”**

http://home.comcast.net/~modean52/oeme_dictionaries.htm (no longer exists)

Barrier spell-

Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh

Translation Bar the door from all who may harm

Onlúce clúse

Translation Release this barrier

 

http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/index.htm

Bird spell

goddess you bring forth my wings to fly home 

gydenu þu ábirest fiðerest fleoge eardlufu

 

Making parchment appear

alan

Translation appear

 

From Merlin Scripts

Unlocking the shackles

Unspene þás mægþ!

Translation = Unfasten this maiden.

 

Shield spell

gescildan

Translation = Shield

 

Pushing back attacker

Hleap onbæc!

Translation = Leap/spring/jump backwards.

 

Enchant the sword

Bregdan anweald gafeluc!

Translation = draw/swing/transform/move/charge powerful spear/javelin = Move the powerful javelin.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Throne of Albion Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951289) by [Zephre (zephrene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre)




End file.
